To Be Born Anew
by Hoyitos
Summary: Hehe... mwahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, I come to inform you that I have captured your beloved Videl! While under my command, her role in the DBZ universe will be greatly altered, putting her on the very beginning of the adventure, with some... abnormalities, to put it simply. Isn't that right... Videl? Videl: *wiggling tail* "I don't like this being-a-Saiyan deal..." Updates Sat.
1. Altered DNA

**Author: "OK... OK... there. I have been teasing this new fan fiction in the latest chapters of Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest, as well as on deviantART, but the time for it to actually begin has finally come! Unlike Lost Origin (and I know I've said this a million times), To Be Born Anew will stick to the DBZ storyline and characters, though there will obviously be several twists, because if it's just the same thing with more characters... then it's boring.**

**This would be my second Dragon Ball Z fan fiction... actually, my second fan fiction. Period. But yeah, in case you haven't figured it out, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything that seems familiar. Anything that DOESN'T seem familiar, MINE. Read, Review, Follow, Fave, do whatchu want."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Videl: "Gohan, it's so nice of you to have arranged this surprise party for me!"

Gohan: "Hey, it's the least I could do for my girlfriend's birthday!"

Hercule: "I helped, of course! I'm always anxious to help my little sweet pea!"

Gohan: "Oh, yeah, he helped too! Almost forgot, hehe!"

Krillin: "Gohan worked really hard for this, Videl! We all hope you're enjoying it."

Videl: "Thanks, everyone, it means a lot to me!"

Gohan: "Alright, let's get the cake an-" *freezes*

Videl: "... ummm... Gohan? Wait... everyone's... frozen... wh-what's going o-" *everything falls apart* "WAAAHHH!" *faints*

**Chapter 1: Altered DNA**

"Videeeeel~... Viiideeeeeel~... wake up, Videeel... wake up, Vide-no, seriously, WAKE UP, VIDEL!"

Videl: "HUH?! WHAT... where...?"

"Good morning, Videl."

Videl: "Wha-who-wh-ugh... who's talking?! Show yourself!"

"I'm up here... through the heavens!"

Videl: "What?! Wait, why is everything white?! There's no sky, there's no floor, there's no walls... wha-what's going on?!"

"I am the one and only creator of the nothingness you see around you. I am... the Author! And he's the Narrator."

Hello.

Videl: "The... Author? I'm in a story?!"

Author: "A fan fiction, to be precise. Now, don't try to go crying back to your father... or should I say... your maker!"

Videl: "Maker... Akira Toriyama?! What did you do to him?!"

Author: "To him, nothing. To you... I may or may not have... 'borrowed' you from him for a little while. Boy, have I got some plans for you, Videl! Mwahahahaha!"

Videl: "What... what are you gonna do to me?! Gohan?! Gohan! Help me!"

Author: "Don't bother. Your boyfriend is nowhere to be found, my dear!"

Videl: "No... you! Can't you do something?!"

Sorry, Videl, but I'm just the narrator. All I can do is read...

Author: "Enough chat. Shall we start? I'm sure you'll enjoy it... demi-Saiyan!"

Videl: "What...?! Ah... aaahhh!" *grows Saiyan tail* "Ugh... wh-WHAT?! A... tail?! Why do I have a tail?! Get it off, it looks weird!"

Author: "Ohoho, that is something I shall not do!"

Videl: "F-Fine! I'll get it off myself!"

Author: "It's futile! With the power of adjectives, I have transformed your normal Saiyan tail into a liquid-duct-taped-organic-RedBull-skinned-sword-pr oof-Saiyan tail! You will NEVER get it off of you!"

Videl: "No way... what do you want from me?! I've done nothing wrong!"

Author: "You've done nothing wrong... and very little right. Videl, you had potential, but it was just not enough! So I'm here to fix that... as a member of the Dragon Ball Z fan fiction community, I will re-write the tale... and YOU shall be the star!"

Videl: "But, I don't want to be the star of anything! I just wanna go back home, with Gohan, and dad, and..."

Author: "Aaaand? Mom? Your human mother disappeared long ago... so, in order for you to be a Saiyan, you need a new mother... a Saiyan mother!"

To Videl's side, a group of pixels and lines began taking form. They were creating a person - a Saiyaness, to be specific. Once the process was complete, a black-haired, black-eyed, lab coat-wearing, glasses-sporting woman with a tail appeared. Just like Videl, she was confused of where she was, and even who she was, but it would all become clea-

Author: "Ladies and gentlemen!"

Let me finish reading first, geez...

Author: "I present you... Fennec, Videl's Saiyan mother!"

Fennec: "Huh? Videl's mother?" *looks at Videl* "D... daughter?"

Videl: "M... mom?"

Author: "Isn't that cute? Videl, during this fan fiction, Fennec will be your real mother, and she shall train you and guide you through the hardships that are to come! You two will face countless enemies, many times stronger than you, but you will find a way to prevail and save the world from ultimate destruction, alongside the rest of the Z Fighters!"

Videl: "Agh... look, Mr. Author, I thank you for giving me a mother, that's great and all, but, can't we just go back home? Certainly, some other character will be much more interesting to work with than me!"

Author: "We could use your daughter, but she hasn't been born yet."

Videl: "... I'm... pregnant?"

Author: "Not anymore! Mwahahaha!"

That's illegal.

Author: "SILENCE!"

Videl: "NO! Give me back my daughter! Please! I beg of you!"

Author: "Let's make a deal. You co-operate with me, become the protagonist of this story, and once it's over, you can have your daughter back!"

Videl: "You... so cruel... fine. You win. Just get it over and done with already!"

Author: "That's the spirit! We shall start from the very beginning of Dragon Ball Z. Look at the bright side of this: you'll get to meet your boyfriend when he was just a toddler! However, before that, you need to actually be born first! Fennec!"

Fennec: "Y-Yes, sir!"

Author: "We will start with you. You must begin this new adventure! Now, go, my child! Make me proud to be your creator!"

Fennec: "Yes, sir! Videl... I don't really know what's going on... but, well, you're my daughter now. We'll get through this, dear! Besides, I'm really excited to know what my granddaughter will look like!"

Dude, you done raping the fourth wall yet?

Author: "Just about."

OK, cool, let's get on with the story now.

* * *

Despair ruled over Planet Vegeta. Hundreds upon thousands of dead bodies laid on the ground, annihilated from their battle with Frieza's men. The attackers were long gone, thinking that everyone in town, adults, children, elderly, everyone was dead. They were wrong. Two survivors remained, though one barely. It was a Saiyan, with his daughter shielded by his mighty hands, which were now covered in gore. He nearly sacrificed himself to protect his only child, and he was certain Frieza would come back, so he had to act quick. Unfortunately, only one space ship remained, and the man was just too injured to live through such a trip that would follow. Gasping for air, the Saiyan put his beautiful daughter in the last space ship.

Saiyan: *breathing heavily* "... darling... you have to go..."

Saiyan kid: "But, dad, you're hurt! We need to treat you!"

Saiyan: "It's no use... my time has come. But you still have a chance... you have to leave me... I can't go with you..."

Saiyan kid: "NO! I won't leave you, dad! We'll find help!"

Saiyan: "Ah...! I told you, it's no use!" *closes ship*

Saiyan kid: *inside ship* "DAD! OPEN! DAD, NO!"

Saiyan: *outside ship* "Go... and don't forget... I love you... Fennec..." *starts ship*

The ship rose from the ground like a rocket, breaking through the rubble and ceiling, and soon, the atmosphere. Fennec looked back, crying, only for her sadness to grow even more when the planet blew into a trillion bits, all by the hands of one true evil - Frieza. All was lost for Fennec. Her family, her friends, her home. The only thing she could do now was wait - wait until the ship landed somewhere. Little did she know that her father had already set a destination for her: Planet Earth.

After a few weeks, the ship crashed onto Earth's surface, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The three-year old Fennec came out of the ship, scared and confused of her surroundings. She hadn't the slightest clue of where she was, and was both hoping and terrified that someone would show up. However, she was a Saiyan after all, so fighting would not have been out of the question. As her stomach growled, food became Fennec's instant priority, and she wandered off, leaving the ship behind, probably never to be used again.

_19 years later..._

For the past 19 years, Fennec had successfully survived in a jungle she found days after her landing. There were fruits and animals to eat for a lifetime, and thanks to her strength, fighting the wildlife never proved to be a difficult task. She had even made good friends with the monkeys, as they were all amused by the fact that Fennec had a tail just like theirs. Originally any Saiyan's weak point, Fennec had trained her tail to be just as strong as any other part of her body, and she would often hang from trees with it, grab stuff with it, and even fight with it. Just as it was a great tool, Fennec was also slightly aware of the powers her tail concealed. If she were to look at a full moon, she would transform into a terrifying Great Ape, destroying everything around her! She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself, so she tried to stay in her hand-made tree house with all the windows closed on full moon nights.

Besides her strength, Fennec was surprisingly intelligent. Her father was a chemist in a facility back in Planet Vegeta, and her mother was a psychologist that dealt mostly with Saiyan warriors that suffered from PTSD's, so Fennec's smarts were to be expected. Thanks to this, Fennec had managed to create a calendar, with the help of her monkey friends, to know when there would be a full moon, as she wasn't willing to remove her tail. Fennec would have loved to work in a laboratory, just like her father, but she would certainly not find that in a jungle. But her life was about to change...

Fennec: "Ah... beautiful day today! Not a single cloud in the sky, no tigers coming to get me yet, just ate breakfast... huh? I hear something..."

Man: *in car* "Darn store clerk! Why can't I have a monkey for a pet?! Just wait, one day I'll be the world champion, and THEN he'll recognize!"

Fennec: "Tsk... I need to hide." *jumps on top of tree*

Man: *gets off car* "A'ight, this place looks like it has some monkeys! Come on, monkeys, monkeys, monkeys! Oo-oo-ah-ah!" *dances like a monkey*

Fennec: "What... is he doing? That guy looks like an idiot..." *looks at car* "... though he does have a very interesting piece of technology over there. Maybe... there's civilization near-by! If I can follow him, I might find something... though it does mean leaving this place... is it worth it?" *remembers family* "... dad... this might be my only chance... I'll do it!"

Determined, Fennec sneakily hid inside the car's trunk, while the man was doing his exotic dance. After a couple of minutes of yielding no results, the man tired himself and decided to come back home and try again another day. He was completely oblivious that our heroine had been waiting for him to go, all while unnoticed. It was going to be a long trip, so Fennec covered herself in a blanket that the trunk conveniently had, and fell asleep. After three hours of driving, the man finally arrived at his apartment, upset that he could not capture the monkey pet that he so dearly desired. Little did he know about the surprise that awaited him.

Man: "Ugh... I think I'm gonna take a nap. Let me just get my blanket off the trunk, and I'll be catchin' some Zee's-" *Fennec's tail is peeking out of the blanket* "What the... did I actually catch a monkey?! Ooooh, yeah, baby! Let's get you home, buddy!" *grabs tail*

Fennec: "Uh... huh?" *removes blanket* "... that's my tail."

Man: "... AAIIEEE!" *lets go of tail* *hides behind bushes* "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE NOT A MONKEY!"

Fennec: "Of course I'm not a monkey, I'm a Saiyan. And you must be one of those 'humans' that live in this planet, right?"

Man: "Y-Y-YES! P-P-P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Fennec: "Hurt you? Don't worry, I'm not into destroying planets like the North-Western Saiyans. Us North-Mid-Westerns are much more reasonable. You don't hurt me, I don't hurt you."

Man: "Ugh... phew... I thought you were a thief of some sort... but, what were you doing in my trunk?!"

Fennec: "I figured you lived in a city, or some sort of civilization, and I really wanted to see it for myself. And, well..." *looks at city around her* "... I was right about you!"

Man: "Huh? Oh... (taking a closer look, she's kinda cute!) ... well, uh... how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Hercule Satan!"

Fennec: "I'm Fennec. Nice to meet you, Hercule. Is this where you live? Cause this is pretty big for one person..."

Hercule: "Oh, no, I live in one of the apartments (she comes from the jungle, so she probably knows nothing about this city... but, then, how does she know about cities and stuff in the first place?). Eh... wanna come in?"

Unhesitant and worriless, Fennec walked right into Hercule's apartment. She was amazed by the things she saw, such as a TV, a radio, and a computer, but at the same time, she was relatively familiar with those gizmos back in Planet Vegeta. Hercule was both happy and confused. He lived by himself, and all he really did was work and go to college.

Hercule: "So, uh... how's it like living in the jungle?"

Fennec: *examining TV* "As long as you know how to survive, it's pretty good. You've got a huge playground, and there's lots of animals to play with, so it's not like I get bored. Though, you must be pretty happy in here, what with all these gadgets!"

Hercule: "Uh... not really... all I do is work and school. It's very lonely in here, which is why I went to the jungle. I wanted a monkey pet, but they wouldn't sell me one at the pet store, so I decided to get one myself! And the rest, well..."

Fennec: "You live by yourself, huh... well... mind if I stick around?"

Hercule: "Stick around...? As in... live here? That's kinda sudden! (Is she serious?! We barely just met, and she wants to live here already! Though... I really haven't had any company besides her in months... and she's a pretty girl! Hercule, this could be one in a million... should I take it?) But... hey, if you're all up for it... sure, I don't mind the company!"

And with those words, Fennec had officially found herself a new home. She would abandon her wild life, and begin anew with Hercule by her side. What does the future hold for these lonely souls? Will their species difference become an issue? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus skit**_

Dude, I think you went just a wee bit overboard with the fourth wall this time.

Author: "I noticed. And I love it!"

The Fourth Wall Abuse Control Team is gonna be all over you when they find out.

Author: "PFFT, right, like there is such a thi-"

Fourth Wall Abuse Control Team: *breaks door down* "FREEZE! You are under arrest for cruel and unusual abuse of the fourth wall, Mr. Author!"

Author: "OH, SHI-Sakura! Save your daddy!"

Sakura: "Yes, sir! Ricochet Ray!" *Ricochet Ray comes out from monitor*

Fourth Wall Abuse Control Team: *hit by Ricochet Ray* "GAAH!" *knocked out*

*facepalm* ... now you're involving your other fan fictions... just... just end the chapter...


	2. The Science of Love

**Author: "AUTHOR-NOTE-TIME! What, you thought I wasn't gonna continue this fic? HA! I update once a week - To Be Born Anew on Saturdays and Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest on Sundays. So, yeah, anyways, this chapter still doesn't get into the actual DBZ storyline, but the next one will! But we need background, people, so yes, this chapter is necessary.**

**I read everyone's reviews, and you guys REALLY, like SERIOUSLY FREAKING liked the fourth wall raping. I promise there will be more of it throughout the entire fic. Same for Lost Origin. Same for anything I do, really. The fourth wall is my b*tch.**

**Alright, I'm done talking. I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any recognizable reference. Shocker. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Videl: "I'm guessing Fennec doesn't remember the conversation we had before the story began, right?"

Author: "That's right. She doesn't remember a thing about you, as if I hadn't created her just yesterday."

Videl: "Will I forget everything, too?"

Author: "Why, of course! You expect me to throw you in there knowing exactly who Gohan and the others are?"

Videl: "Thought so... do you know what my daughter would look like?"

Author: "A lot like you. And just like you, could have been more important, but she was highly restrained by Akira. Seriously... one does not simply not know how to draw a female Super Saiyan!"

Videl: "... what?"

Start the chapter already!

**Chapter 2: The Science of Love**

Last time on Dragon Ba-I mean... last time on To Be Born Anew, Fennec - one of the few survivors of the destruction of Planet Vegeta - landed on Earth. She raised herself in the jungle till the age of 22, until one day, a man, Hercule Satan, appeared before her with his fancy vehicle, and obliviously took the Saiyan home! Both our heroes lacking any company, they decided to live together in Hercule's apartment. What could possibly go wrong?! Fennec decided to tell Hercule her story, hoping that he would believe it.

Fennec: "... and, that's where the tail comes from. And why I was in the jungle."

Hercule: "Darn... (and here I thought she was just some typical cavewoman...) ... well, if that's the case, I'm more than happy to have you here, Fennec!"

Fennec: *wiggles tail happily* "Thanks! Now's your turn."

Hercule: "Me? Well, first I'll tell you: some day, I'll be the world champ! I'm one of the strongest men in the world, hahahaha!"

Fennec: "... wanna spar?"

Hercule: "AAIIIIEEE! N-N-N-NO! Not... yet... a-a-anyways... my parents couldn't take care of me anymore, so I had to leave the house and come to this small apartment. I had to get a job as a cashier, somewhere, enough to pay the rent. Then I have to go to college every week, and it just gets so boring in here sometimes..."

Fennec: "What's a... cashier?"

Hercule: "I-I'll explain later. I was saving up to get a pet, and I really wanted a monkey, because they're so happy, and move around so much! A monkey would bring joy to this place! But they wouldn't sell me a monkey; they said they're too dangerous to have in a household, or somethin' like that. But, hey, with you here, I don't think I'll have to worry about boredom and loneliness anymore, hahaha!"

Fennec: "Hehe (he's a funny guy! Specially the hair, it's just hilarious!)!"

Hercule: "(Ha! She likes me! Must be my beautiful afro!) Oh, almost forgot. Let me show you where you can sleep, Fennec."

* * *

Hercule guided his permanent guest to a small room with several books and school equipment. This was his study, though he really only used it occasionally for school work. Since he barely ever was in the place, Hercule was willing to give it to Fennec, because sleeping on the same room would have been a bit too soon for the two.

Hercule: "Welp, here it is. I don't use this place much, so you can take it."

Fennec: "Oooo! Chemicals!"

Hercule: "Yeah, that's my lab set. I have to use it for science class. Speaking of which, I actually have a science homework I've gotta do, though I can't figure out how to do-"

Fennec: "Acids, powder, a little bit of fire..." *mixing chemicals*

Hercule: "Huh? Wait, WAIT, DON'T DO THAT, IT'LL EXPLO-"

Fennec: "Ta-da!" *makes chemical* "I still remember what dad taught me!"

Hercule: "Wha... hey, that's the answer to the homework! Fennec, you're a genius! Let me just get my pen and paper, I need to write this down!" *gets pen and paper*

Fennec: "Alright, so the first thing you do is you get this..."

With Fennec's help, Hercule completed his estimated-three-hour homework in merely five minutes! He could immediately tell that Fennec had a strange passion for science, and that she would be of great help for him in his studies! Once they were done, a thought passed through Hercule's head.

Hercule: "So, uh, Fennec, did you bring anything on the trip?"

Fennec: "Nope. All I've got are these clothes I made, but otherwise, I'm empty. It's not like I had much back in the jungle, either, so it's no big deal."

Hercule: "Well, uh... how about we take that money I had for the monkey pet and use it to buy you some stuff?"

Fennec: "Really?! You'd do that for me?" *hugs Hercule* "Oh, thanks, Hercule, you're the best!"

Hercule: *enjoying himself* "Haha! It's no biggie!"

Our heroes went to the car, ready to go shopping. Fennec mostly just needed clothes, a mattress, and perhaps some extra food, since she had the appetite of a Saiyan! Hercule was slightly concerned about the looks Fennec would receive, what with her jungle attire, and even more so, her tail. The Saiyan, however, seemed to not have a care in the world, and completely ignored all the people eyeing her peculiar appearance. At first, Hercule thought it'd be embarrassing to wander about with someone people would secretly call a "freak," but it helped him realize that Fennec was by no means a superficial person. Besides, Hercule was not particularly good-looking himself, though he didn't admit it.

* * *

When they got back home, Fennec single-handedly carried all of the shopping goods - including the mattress - into the apartment. She didn't break a sweat, which on one side scared Hercule, but on the other, relieved him to know that someone so strong was on his side. Fennec proceeded to cut a hole on all her new pants, for her tail. Interestingly enough, one of the things Fennec bought was a lab coat, knowing that she would be working with Hercule's lab set quite often. In a matter of minutes, Fennec set her room up for comfort, and was ready to sleep, as it had become night time.

Fennec: *yawn* "Ah... thanks for all the things you bought me, Hercule! I don't know how to repay you, though that'll have to wait till tomorrow. Before I forget, though, do you have a calendar I can look at?"

Hercule: "Calendar? Eh, sure." *gets calendar* *shows calendar to Fennec* "Is there a special date coming soon?"

Fennec: *looking at calendar* "OK, so the next full moon is in three days, so I can't go out that night..."

Hercule: "What? You don't like the moon?"

Fennec: "Oh, no, it's not that, I love the moon, but... it's kinda hard to explain!"

Hercule: "Huh...? Well, whatever you say, Fennec. Anyways, I think I'm gonna go catch some Zee's, too. Good night, Fennec!"

Fennec: "Night, Hercule!"

And with that, our heroes retired to their peaceful slumbers. For the next two weeks, Hercule and Fennec had relatively normal lives, save for Fennec's inhumane abilities. The two had become quite friendly with each other, to the point where they were best friends. Their lives were soon to change, however.

* * *

One afternoon, the two were watching TV, when something normal to Hercule, yet strange to Fennec, came on the news.

News reporter: "In other news, yet another life has been taken by cancer. Actor and musician Lewis Clarke Spencer has finally lost his prolonged battle against the terminal disease. It is a terrible loss for all of us..."

Hercule: "Aw, what?! Man, I liked that guy! He was funny!"

Fennec: "I don't get it... if he was so rich, why didn't he just buy the medicine?"

Hercule: "Uh... Fennec, I'm not sure if you remember, but there isn't a cure for cancer."

Fennec: "... wait... humans haven't discovered the cure for cancer?"

Hercule: "Nope. They've been working on it for decades, but still nothin'."

Fennec: "..." *rushes towards lab set* *put lab coat on* "This is our chance..." *begins mixing chemicals*

Hercule: "Uh... Fennec, we already got done with that science homework yesterday."

Fennec: "Just be quiet for a sec, Hercule, I need to focus." *keeps mixing*

_5 minutes later..._

Hercule: "Eh... hey, Fennec, you're starting to scare me... you usually don't take this l-"

Fennec: "Done." *holds chemical* "This is it... the cure for cancer."

Hercule: "... w... what...?"

Fennec: "Saiyans discovered this ages ago. With so much radioactivity on the battlefield, several fighters got sick with cancer, and doctors around the planet gathered to create a cure for the disease. My dad taught me how to do it when I was little."

Hercule: "Wait, so... that thing you're holding... it can cure cancer?!"

Fennec: "Yes! This is the cure for cancer! If I show this on a science convention..."

Hercule: "... they'll pay you millions for it!"

Fennec: "All I need is a test subject, to prove that it works."

Hercule: "Oh, we'll find someone later! Right now, you need to show this to the world!"

In a matter of minutes, Fennec had created something humanity had been trying to create for years. The cure for cancer laid in Fennec's hands, and most certainly she wouldn't want to be the only one to know about it! Hercule remembered that there would be a science fair on his school in two days, where doctors around the world would gather to give professional feedback to the students! This was our heroes' chance!

* * *

_2 days later..._

Fair announcer: "And now we have Mr. Hercule Satan, and his partner, Miss... Fennec."

Audience: *applauds*

Fennec: "Ummm... hi! I'm Fennec, and he's my friend, Hercule, and we, uh... (I've never been good with speaking in front of crowds!)"

Audience: "..." *not amused*

Hercule: "Eh... for the past few days, my partner and I have been working on a little experiment, and, uh..."

Audience: "..." *not paying attention*

Fennec: "We... ummm...!" *slams desk* "WE HAVE THE CURE FOR CANCER!"

Audience: *awkward silence* "... what did she just say?" "The cure for cancer...?" "Are those two crazy?" "Ma'am, this is not a comedy show!"

Fennec: "I'm not joking! Here!" *shows chemical* "You see this thing? It's the cure for cancer! We combined chemicals of the highest degree! Once a small dose of this is applied on a patient, the excess growth of cells stops instantly, and the unnecessary cells are eliminated and disintegrated. Anyone who suffers from cancer will be healed in a matter of days!"

Scientist: "... ma'am... are you absolutely positive that it works?"

Fennec: "Yes! All I need is someone with cancer so I can show you it does!"

Scientist: "My poor son suffers from cancer. If you are completely certain that it will heal him, I am willing to let him be your patient, and you will be paid accordingly."

Without thinking it twice, Fennec and Hercule accepted, and the scientist immediately took them to the hospital where his ill son was. Seeing the kid, Fennec could tell that the cancer was in an advanced stage, but regardless, she poured a small amount of the chemical on a syringe, and told a doctor to apply it directly onto the child's arm. Everyone hoped for the best, but all they could do now was wait until the medicine took full effect.

* * *

A week later, Hercule and Fennec were relaxing on their apartment, slightly depressed that they had not received a call or message from the scientist. Then suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, and when they opened, the same scientist stood in front of them, with a healthy-looking boy by his side. Just looking at the kid, Hercule and Fennec could tell that the chemical had indeed healed him from the cancer, and was now as happy as a bird! The same could be said for his dad, who had a big smile on his face, and brought great news!

Fennec: "Hey, it's the scientist! And look at the kid, he's OK now!"

Scientist: "Son, these are the two who found the cure for your disease. I want you to thank them."

Son: "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs.! I feel great now, thanks to you!"

Scientist: "Mr. Satan, Mrs. Fennec, I am in eternal gratitude with you two. Thanks to you, my son and I can live a happy life together. I have filed your medicine to the National Health Archives, and both of your names will now be recognized world-wide! In addition, here is a pay check from the scientist society, including myself, for your astonishing discovery!"

Hercule: *takes pay check* "Huh...?! FIFTEEN MILLION ZE-" *faints*

Fennec: "HOLY... Hercule, with this much money, we can move out of the apartment and live a life of kings and que... Hercule?"

As soon as Hercule got back on his feet, the two rushed to the bank and retrieved the money, shocking everyone inside with their immense pay check. The previous day, our heroes were lying on the couch, boringly watching TV. The next day, they were standing in front of a huge, private house, with an ultimate-model car, and even a private laboratory, as well as a private training room. And best of all, they still had millions of Zeni under their pockets, and not a single bill to pay for a life-time. Hercule knew his and Fennec's friendship would have to escalate to the next level after such an event, and he didn't wait for it to happen!

Hercule: "Fennec."

Fennec: "Hm? Yes, Hercule?"

Hercule: "I know we only met less than a month ago, and you're still getting used to how human life works, but... I can't wait any longer. My dear and only..." *kneels down in front of Fennec* "... Fennec..." *takes out golden ring* "... will you marry me?"

Fennec: *gasp* "I... I... Hercule... yes!"

Hercule: "YAAHOOOOOOO!" *jumps as high as possible*

Both of our heroes were overjoyed, though we all knew it was just a matter of time before they got together! They arranged everything for the wedding, which would be a week from that day. Neither of the two could sustain the excitement from what was going to happen, and when it did, their hearts were bonded with, not friendship, but love. And that night, Hercule took his woman to his room, and... you can guess the rest!

* * *

_9 months later..._

Nurse: "Come on, Mrs. Fennec! Push! Push!"

Fennec: "HAAAAA!" *pushing*

Hercule: "The baby's almost out! Just a little bit more, Fenn!

Fennec: "HHHAAAAAAA!" *releasing a lot of energy*

Nurse: "GOODNESS! It's like she's pushing us away with energy! Wait, THE BABY!" *takes baby out* "YOU DID IT, MRS. FENNEC! YOU GAVE BIRTH!"

Hercule: "I'M A FATHER! I'M A FA-" *faints*

Baby: "Weeeeh! Weeeeh!" *crying*

Fennec: *panting* "Hah... hah... I'm a mother... I can't believe this...!"

Nurse: "It's a beautiful daughter! She looks like you, Mrs. Fennec! Do you have a name for her?"

Fennec: "Hah... a name..." *looks at baby* "... I could give her a Saiyan name... but she's also Herc's, so maybe a human name, like Ginger, or Mary, or... no, wait, I got it! Her name will be... Videl!"

In less than a year, our heroes already became parents of a beautiful half-Saiyan child! Holding Videl on her hands, Fennec could not resist the tears of joy, and the baby quickly calmed herself in her mother's caring hands. What adventures await in the future for the Satan family? Who will they meet in their journeys? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus skit**_

Moments after Videl's birth, the nurses and doctors could immediately noticed that the child had an anomaly!

Nurse: "Huh? OH, GOODNESS! Mrs. Fennec, your child has a defect!"

Fennec: "W-WHAT?! WHERE?!"

Nurse: "Look! She has a tail!"

Fennec: "Oh... so do I." *shows tail to nurse* *wiggles tail*

Nurse: *highly confused* "... umm... is that, like... a family trait?"

Fennec: "You can say that, yes. And it's no defect! These tails can be a lot more powerful than you think! Besides, I think it looks adorable on her."

Author: "I do, too!"

No one asked you, creep.


	3. Abuse and Kidnap

**Author: "AUTHOR NO-oh, god, my back... I don't know how I'm even getting the strength to type this Author Note; I'm sick and tired, and my bed is seducing me (more than usual). But, hey, Akira Toriyama probably was sick and tired on a lot of days he had to go and make a new DBZ episode, too, so I can't complain. Though, he was clearly asleep when I kidnapped Videl.**

**ANYWAYS, ye. This chapter FINALLY gets into the main DBZ plot. It's also longer than the previous two. Actually, every chapter from here onwards is going to be longer than the first two, or at least that's what I'm aiming for. Then again, I've always had crapuracy, but we'll see what happens. Alright, I'm done talking. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."  
**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Farmer: "GOSH BARN HOODLUMS!" *shoots*

Man: *stops bullet* "Hmhmhm... fool! Your power level is inferior!" *throws bullet back*

Farmer: "WAT?!" *receives bullet* *dies*

Man: "Now..." *checks scouter* "There's a very high power level in that direction. That must be Kakarot!" *flies away*

Piccolo: "... huh?! What is... what kind of power is this?!" *looks up* "Huh?! Who... who are you?!"

Man: "Why, hello there, green man. You're not the one I was looking for, but I think I could have a little fun-" *scouter shows another power level* "That MUST be Kakarot! You got lucky this time, greeny!" *flies away*

**Chapter 3: Abuse and Kidnap**

Last time on Dragon Ba-AGAIN?! Ugh... last time on To Be Born Anew, with the help of Hercule's lab set, Fennec discovered the cure for cancer! Her invention was paid grandly, allowing our heroes to live a much better life, even marrying! And what comes after any good marriage is kids! Videl, Hercule's and Fennec's half-Saiyan daughter, has been raised by her parents for the past four years, home-schooled by her genius mother, and trained in martial arts by her vicious father. To Hercule's surprise, his four year-old daughter was infinitely stronger than he was, thanks to her Saiyan traits, which made for quite comedic times for Fennec. It was the best choice for Videl to be raised indoors, as other people would give her uncomfortable looks, due to her Saiyan tail.

Videl: "Mommy... why do we have tails, but daddy doesn't?"

Fennec: *driving* "Eh... it's... a long story, sweetie. I promise I'll tell you when you're older!"

Videl: "Does daddy know why?"

Fennec: "He does... kind of. Hey, how about we change topic while we eat some ice cream? It's pretty sunny today, and we're gonna be on this expedition for a while!"

Videl: "Yaaay! Ice cream!" *wiggles tail happily*

After her worldly recognized discovery, Fennec had spent the latest years of her life reading and experimenting. All that hard work caused her to strive away from training, though she still had unnatural strength. People best recognized her on her lab coat, wearing a pair of glasses that she had recently been prescribed to use, due to her diminishing eye sight. Fennec was also quite noticeable for her tail, who she denied to hide, saying that it was unfair for people to give her strange looks when there were anthropomorphic animals and dinosaurs wandering about.

* * *

As the mother and daughter talked, another parent with his child, living on Mount Paozu, were preparing to head out for a special meeting...

Goku: "Alright, Chi-Chi, we're heading out!"

Chi-Chi: "OK, Goku! Just make sure you two come back before night time! Gohan needs to do his studies!"

Goku: "Don't worry, we'll be back soon! Say bye, Gohan!"

Gohan: "Bye, mommy!"

And so, Goku and his son, Gohan, mounted the Flying Nimbus and flew off to the shore. Goku's friends - Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi - were waiting for him for a quick reunion at Kame House, since they hadn't seen each other in at least four years. They were in for a little surprise, though, as they had no idea that Goku was actually a father now! Him and Chi-Chi had married about five years ago, and soon after, they had their first son, Gohan, who just like Videl, was a demi-Saiyan. However, none of Goku's friends, nor himself, knew that he was an alien!

Goku: *flying the Nimbus* "So, Gohan, are you excited about meeting my old friends?"

Gohan: "Huh?"

Goku: "Don't worry, you'll like them! They were really nice to me when I was just a kid. We had tons of adventures together!"

Gohan: "Adventures? What kind of adventures?"

Goku: "You see that golden ball on your hat, son? That's the four-star Dragon Ball! It's one in a set of seven, and when someone gathers them all, they can have any wish they want! We used to go all over the world gathering the Dragon Balls."

Gohan: "Really? Wow, that sounds fun!"

Goku: "Oh, Gohan, you have no idea... if it wasn't for your mom, you'd probably be in an adventure yourself! But she says studying is more important, so... I guess this is better for you."

* * *

While Goku and Gohan soared through the skies on the Flying Nimbus, Fennec and Videl were on their way to do an expedition. Fennec had recently found out that there was a special stone on the mountains of some near-by plains, and she thought it'd be a great time for her and Videl to spend some time together. But no one knew of the kind of trouble that quickly approached...

Videl: "Hey, mommy, where's daddy?"

Fennec: "He said he was gonna train today. He says a good father should always be in shape to protect his family (though he's actually the weakest out of us three...)."

Videl: "Are you as strong as daddy, mommy?"

Fennec: "Well, hehe... I can certainly hold my own."

Videl: "Wow, so you CAN fight, mommy! Have you ever beat some bad guys?"

Fennec: "I have not... and I hope we never have to."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kame House...

Goku: "Hey, guys!"

Bulma: "Goku! You're here!"

Master Roshi: "Long time no see, mah boy!"

Krillin: "Goku! It's been ages!"

Goku: "How's everyone been?"

Krillin: "Not much has happened in the last few years... huh? Hey, who's the kid?"

Goku: "This is my son, Gohan."

Goku's friends: "S... SON?!"

Goku: "Yeah! Chi-Chi and I had him four years ago! Man, did Chi-Chi have a big belly during those days, haha!" *Gohan wanders off to play on the beach*

Bulma: "I don't believe it... Goku's a father already... huh?" *notices Gohan's tail* "Uh... Master Roshi, look..."

Master Roshi: "Huh? AAAH!" *notices Gohan's tail* *walks towards Goku with Bulma* "Hey, uh, Goku?"

Goku: "Hm? Yes, master?"

Master Roshi: "Has anything... 'strange' happened to your son during full moon nights?"

Goku: "What?"

Bulma: "Has he looked directly at the full moon, by any chance?"

Goku: "I don't... think so. Chi-Chi makes us go to bed really early. Why?"

Bulma: "Oh... no reason! Just curious, that's all, hehe!"

* * *

Goku and the others continued talking, catching up on old times. It all seemed fairly normal, when suddenly, the chat was broken. A tall, long-haired, uniform-wearing man descended from the sky directly in front of our heroes! Goku could feel him emitting an immense amount of power, surpassing even that of the Demon King Piccolo's! No one knew who he was, but just by looking at him, they could tell he was up to no good!

Man: "Kakarot!"

Goku: "Huh? Who are you, and what do you want?!"

Man: "What do you mean 'who are you?' Kakarot, did you forget everything?!"

Goku: "Forget? And who is 'Kakarot?' My name is Goku!"

Man: *sigh* "You must have hit your head when you were a kid! Well, since you're so clueless, let me begin with me: I am Raditz, your older brother!"

Goku: "WHAT?! Older brother?!"

Raditz: "That's right! You and I come from an alien race, the strongest warriors in the universe - the Saiyans!"

Bulma: "GOKU'S AN ALIEN?!"

Raditz: "You were sent to this planet to eradicate all life forms in it, so we can sell it to the Planet Trade Organization! But I can see you've failed to do such a simple task!"

Krillin: "Huh..." *walks towards Raditz* "Hey, man, I don't know what your deal is, but Goku wouldn't kill a fly! We're really strong warriors, so I suggest yo-" *tail slapped*

Goku: "Krillin! Huh... ?! What?! A tail?!"

Raditz: *re-wraps tail* "All Saiyan warriors are born with a tail. It's a Saiyans best weapon for destruction! This planet would be great for us, with its big, round moon!"

Goku: "Grr... you'll pay for what you did to Krillin! Haaa!" *charges*

Raditz: "Fool!" *knees Goku on the stomach* *Goku is sent flying*

Gohan: "No, daddy!"

Raditz: *grabs Gohan* "Hehehe... Kakarot! If you want to ever see your son again, you must kill 100 people, then come back to me, and we'll join forces! Refuse... and my little nephew will be kissing you good-bye! Mwahahaha!" *flies away*

Master Roshi: "Goku! Are you OK?"

Goku: *hurting* "Gah... no way... he took Gohan! I have to save him!"

Piccolo: "Goku!"

The Demon King Piccolo, Goku's last opponent on the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, looked down upon our heroes' defeat. Piccolo had sworn that one day he would have a rematch with Goku, but if Raditz was to succeed on his mission, there'd be no Goku to fight, and even more so, no Earth to fight at. Disgraced but willing, Piccolo proposed for him and Goku to join forces and defeat the evil Raditz, so that one day the two could have their highly anticipated rematch. Seeing as their options were scarce, Goku agreed with the Demon King, and the two flew off, following Raditz' unheard-of ki!

* * *

As the evil alien approached his landing location, Fennec and Videl arrived in the same place, which oh just so inconveniently happened to be where their expedition was. Fennec's mood was instantly changed from excitement to uneasiness when she saw a farmer, laying dead against his truck. Even more confusing was a huge crater, with an object she immediately recognized at the bottom - a Saiyan space pod. Fennec had no idea of what was going on, but she knew it wasn't safe out there.

Fennec: *senses incoming power level* *gasp* "... Videl, we need to hide."

Videl: "Mommy, what's that thing?"

Fennec: "I don't have time to explain now, Videl!" *lifts Videl up* *hides behind rock*

Videl: "W-What's going on, mommy? I'm scared..."

Fennec: "Honey, I know this is very strange, but I need you to be as quiet as possi-" *Raditz lands, holding Gohan* "Shh..."

Raditz: *drops Gohan on the ground* "Well, well, nephew, let's see how strong you really are..." *read scouter*

Gohan: *crying* "WEEEEH! I WANT MY DADDY!"

Fennec: "(A Saiyan?! And the kid... he's a Saiyan, too!)"

Raditz: "Hmph... pathetic. Not even his son is worth keeping!"

Raditz picked the crying child up once more and threw him into his space pod. He locked Gohan up, and was surprised when he surfaced, as two power levels headed straight for him. It was Goku and Piccolo, ready to fight this new villain! They removed their heavy-weighted clothing, immediately increasing their power levels. As they did this, Fennec and Videl stood hidden, watching in horror.

Raditz: "I see you've come to die, Kakarot!"

Goku: "Raditz! Give me back my son, now!"

Raditz: "I'm afraid I can't do that, brother. Your child's fate rests on my shoulders!"

Fennec: "(Raditz... he must be one of those who work for the Planet Trade Organization! He's here to destroy everyone... I can't let that happen!) Videl... I want you to stay right here, OK, sweetie? Don't move away from here, for any reason."

Videl: "Mommy? ... OK, mommy..."

Fennec: *comes out of cover* "Hey, you!"

Raditz: "Huh? Who said...?! A SAIYANESS?!"

Fennec: *walks to Goku's side* "That's right. We aren't all extinct."

Goku: "Who... who are you?"

Fennec: "Name's Fennec. You're Kakarot, right?"

Goku: "I go by Goku!"

Fennec: "Goku... I can remember that." *turns to Piccolo* "You must be that King Piccolo I've heard so much about."

Piccolo: "Heh, guess I am fairly popular. You here to fight him?"

Fennec: "Betcha. I'm not about to let my family die just like that."

Raditz: "Hah! You think you stand a chance against me? I would have loved to procreate with you, lady, but you leave me no choice!"

In a blink, Raditz was behind all three of our heroes, and knocked them all out with a single blow (however the hell that works)! They managed to get on their feet again quickly, but all three fighters were dumbfounded by Raditz' power! Whenever they tried to approach the villain, he would quickly dodge their attack, and counter right back with extreme force! Goku and Piccolo tried to attack Raditz as he was on the air, but it ended in tragedy, as Raditz countered with a powerful beam, blowing Piccolo's arm right off!

Goku: "Oh, no, Piccolo!"

Piccolo: "Gah... I'll be fine... but we need to use something much more powerful to stop this guy."

Fennec: "Well, if any of you have any tricks up your sleeves, now'd be a great time!"

Piccolo: "There is one thing... my Special Beam Cannon would end this guy in a heartbeat! But I need time to charge enough energy. If you two can distract him while I charge up the attack, we'll have this guy on the ground soon."

Goku: "Alright, Piccolo! Just make sure you do this quickly!"

Fennec: "Goku." *holds tail up* "His tail. That's his weak point. If we can get a hold of Raditz' tail, he'll be unable to move from the pain!"

Goku: "That's right! I remember it hurting a lot when someone grabbed my tail back when I was a kid! But, what if he grabs your tail, Fennec?"

Fennec: "Oh, don't worry about me. I overcame that problem a long time ago."

Now that they had a plan, Goku and Fennec charged towards Raditz, ready to attack him with all they had! Unfortunately, it was not enough, as the evil Saiyan mercilessly beat Goku and Fennec on every attempt they made to approach him. Both Gohan and Videl watched in horror as their parents were being pummeled to the ground. Gohan wanted it to stop, but all he could do was whine inside Raditz' space pod. Videl almost jumped out of cover to help, but the last thing she wanted to do was disobey her mother's orders, not to mention the sense of terror Raditz gave the child.

* * *

The situation looked grim, but it was soon changed for the better as Goku managed to grab hold of Raditz' tail, while the Saiyan was mere inches away from striking Fennec once more. Raditz instantly dropped on the ground, incapable of moving from the extreme pain that was going from his tail to the rest of his body. However, Raditz had seen how much Goku changed from when he was first sent to Earth, and knew he could use this for his advantage.

Goku: "Hah! We've got you now, Raditz!"

Raditz: "Urgh... Kakarot... please... let go... I'm your brother! You can't... do this to me!"

Fennec: "Goku, don't listen to him! He's just trying to trick you!"

Goku: "Your... brother..."

Raditz: "That's right, Kakarot...! We're family... families don't fight with each other!"

Goku: "I..." *lets go*

Fennec: "NO!" *charges towards Raditz*

Raditz: "Hehe... IDIOT!"

Able to move again, Raditz grabbed Goku's head, rushed in front of Fennec, and grabbed hers. With all his strength, he crashed both heads against each other, knocking the two fighters on the ground, too hurt to move. He was about to destroy his younger brother, when suddenly...

Raditz: "Hahaha! Kakarot, these humans have made you weak! They showed you pity, and only weaklings know of pity! Saiyan warriors are merciless fighters, Kakarot! You're of no use for us anymo-" *scouter beeps* "Huh?! What is this power level?! It's coming from-"

Gohan: *breaks space pod* "LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!"

Gohan's rage caused his power to skyrocket, and he wasn't about to have anymore of his father being annihilated. At full speed, Gohan head-butted Raditz' armor, creating a huge crack on it, and heavily damaging the Saiyan! However, this was all Gohan had in him, and his anger quickly changed to cowardice as Raditz approached the kid, with anger in his eyes. Raditz back-handed Gohan, sending him flying and unconscious. Gohan landed near Videl's hiding place, alerting the girl to aid the hurting boy.

Videl: *gasp* "Hey..." *shaking Gohan* "... hey, are you OK?"

Raditz: "Grrrr! I'm gonna show that brat a lesson!" *starts walking towards Gohan*

Fennec: "No... Videl... VIDEL!" *runs towards Raditz*

Raditz: "Huh?! Out of my way!" *kicks Fennec in the stomach*

Fennec: *pupils become white "Guh... ugh..." *falls unconscious*

Videl: "MOMMY! You... AAAAHHH!"

Raditz: "What the?! Another Saiyan?!"

Seeing her mother beaten one more time pushed Videl to her limit, becoming careless of what she was told. Just like Gohan, Videl's power increased drastically, and once more, Raditz was struck by the fury of a Saiyan child. Using all of her strength, Videl dive-kicked Raditz' left knee, breaking his bones and dropping him on the ground in pain! However, this left Videl vulnerable, as she was now right in front of the angry Saiyan! Raditz grabbed Videl by the hair, causing her to scream in agony, but the noise was quickly stopped by Raditz' right knee, impacting the poor child's face and knocking her out cold. Videl's attack was not in vain, though, as Raditz could now barely stand straight, giving Goku the chance he needed!

* * *

Goku used all of his remaining strength to restrain Raditz, holding him down against the ground. Piccolo had now gathered all the energy he needed to perform his Special Beam Cannon, and with Raditz under control, it all seemed like it was going to work out dandily. However, as Piccolo shot his attack towards the restraint Raditz, the Saiyan grabbed his younger brother and put him in front, Goku now being the direct target of Piccolo's beam! Raditz underestimated the attack, though, thinking that only Goku would receive it. He was quickly proven wrong as the Special Beam Cannon pierced through both brothers' hearts, ensuring death upon the two. Goku fell on the ground, barely breathing, as well as Raditz.

Piccolo: "Phew... well, Goku, seems like your death came sooner than I had originally planned. But don't think I'm satisfied with this. You still owe me that re-match!"

Goku: "Hehe... I know, Piccolo... if you really want that match so badly... you can use the Dragon Balls..." *coughs blood* "... Just wish me back to life, and I promise... I'll give you that re-match soon..."

Piccolo: "Hmph... and to think, Kami's Dragon Balls would come in handy this much... granting people whatever wish they want. I can't believe I'll be wishing something like this."

Raditz: "Hehe... so, those Dragon Balls can grant you any wish they want, huh?"

Piccolo: "What?! You're still alive?!"

Raditz: "Just barely... but I'm not the one you should be worrying about, greeny! This scouter recorded everything that you just said, and my allies heard every last word! They will surely want to check those Dragon Balls out!" *coughs blood* "They're Saiyans, just like me, but they are MUCH stronger!" *coughs blood* "Knowing them, they'll be here in a year, maybe less... and once they're here... you will all DIE! AAAaaahhh..." *dies*

Goku: "No... way... stronger than him...?! I have... to... ugh! Aahh..." *dies*

Piccolo: "... I can't believe this... we need to be prepared for them..." *turns to unconscious Gohan and Videl* "Those kids... they have hidden powers, much more powerful than those of their parents. With that strength... we might just have a chance here." *picks Gohan and Videl up*

Fennec: "Wait... please... don't take her... she's just a kid... leave this to us adults, the kids have a brighter future ahead of them...!"

Piccolo: "Hmph. Sorry, Fennec, but the fate of the planet is just a bit more important than a kid's future." *flies away with children*

Fennec: "No... Videl..." *cries*

* * *

Soon after that moment, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi arrived at the scene, horrified by the sight of their dearest Goku, dead. Tears streamed down Bulma's eyes, while Krillin and Master Roshi looked down, feeling depressed and useless. Their attention was quickly caught by Fennec, however, as they heard her sorrowful weeping over her child's loss.

Krillin: "What the...? Hey, guys, there's someone over there, and she's alive!" *runs towards Fennec* "Heeeey! Are you alr-" *notices Fennec's tail* "HUH?! Another Saiyan?! Are you allied with Raditz?!"

Fennec: "He... he took my daughter..." *crying still* "... HE TOOK MY DAUGHTER!"

Bulma: "What? Krillin, hold on, I don't think she's evil."

Instead of attacking her, Goku's friends helped Fennec, who then proceeded to tell them everything. Their worries just kept getting greater and greater as Fennec continued talking, and once she was done, everyone fell silent. How were they going to stop these terrible Saiyans? Can Fennec recover her child, as well as Gohan? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus skit**_

Phew... well, this chapter was surprisingly lo-

Author: "Ain't it just convenient as hell, how all the villains from every series, ever, appear in order from weakest to strongest, and they give the heroes JUST enough time to become strong enough to fight them?"

They're supposed to do it like th-

Author: "Imagine if Majin Buu had appeared before Raditz. How would they have figured it out?"

They're not supposed to make it in that ord-

Author: "And then there's the conveniently existing events that make the heroes become stro-"

DUDE... why do you type a whole script if you're gonna interrupt me in the middle of it?!

Author: "Because reasons, mate."


	4. Someone Like Me

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I actually have little to nothing to say about this chapter... SO INSTEAD, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT OUR LORD ALMIGHTY JES-ikid. Now, obviously, Gohan and Videl are going to develop a relationship, since they'll be depending on themselves for a whole year. However, they're still 4 YEARS OLD, GUISE, so it'll be a friendly relationship. But remember, this isn't a romance/friendship fan fiction. This is an action/adventure fan fiction, with comedy thrown in there constantly. You won't see as much *smooch smooch* as you will *smack smack.***

**Again, I appreciate all of your reviews. It always makes me happy when I check and the review number is one higher than last time. Oh, and I DON'T OWN DB, DBZ, OR DBGT, OR THE REFERENCES. Just throwin' that out there. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Nappa: "Hmhm! That idiot of Raditz, couldn't even take care of such a small task!"

Vegeta: "He was a worthless fighter, anyways. What does interest me, however, are those Dragon Balls they talked about."

Nappa: "Oh, right! They said that it can grant you any wish you want."

Vegeta: "With those Dragon Balls, we will finally fulfill our wish, Nappa. We will finally become Super Saiyans!"

Nappa: "Yeah, hahaha! Though, I can't stop wondering who that 'Fennec' was..."

Vegeta: "Ah, the Saiyaness. She will join us, Nappa... like it or not."

**Chapter 4: Someone Like Me**

Last time on Dragon Ba-

Author: "AHEHEHEM."

... Last time on To Be Born Anew, a series of tragedies occurred! Goku's brother, Raditz, came to Earth, seeking to have his sibling join forces to destroy the planet's population! In response, Goku, Piccolo, and Fennec united to stop the malicious Saiyan from his evil plan! However, it was all done at the cost of Goku's life! Even worse, two more Saiyans would be coming to Earth in a year, and they were much stronger than Raditz was! Piccolo, seeing how dire the situation was, took the unconscious Gohan and Videl to forcefully train under his command, preparing them for the battle against the Saiyans! Fennec, incapable of stopping the Demon King, watched as her daughter was taken away from her, but she knew her main focus now had to be the Saiyans, regardless of how much she wanted to save Videl.

Krillin: "No way, two more Saiyans even stronger than Raditz?!"

Fennec: "Yes... I don't know what Piccolo'll do to my daughter and Goku's son, but from the look on his face, he's gonna be real harsh with them... And worst of all, I don't know where he took them!"

Bulma: "That darn Piccolo! I'm sorry for everything you're having to face right now, Fennec. I can't imagine what it'd be like to lose your kid."

Fennec: "It's not your fault, Bulma... but what we do have to do is get ready for those Saiyans. We're the only hope Earth has left."

Krillin: "Darn, you're right... we need to tell this to Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. They're really strong, too!"

Fennec: "OK, you guys go and do that. I have to come back home and tell my husband all about this. I don't even want to think of how he's gonna react..."

* * *

Borrowing one of Bulma's encapsulated jets, Fennec flew back home, careless of the car they had left on the exploration site, as that didn't matter to her one bit right now. As soon as Hercule heard the doorbell, he rushed to open with a big smile, thinking his wife and daughter had finally returned from their expedition. His smile instantly turned to horror as he saw Fennec, covered in bruises, with blood stains on her clothes, and, worst of all, no Videl.

Hercule: "GAAAAHHH! F-F-F-F-F-FENN, W-W-W-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Fennec: *crying* "Herc... they took her... they took Videl..."

Hercule: "W-W-W-WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?! AND WHY ARE YOU BEAT?!"

Fennec: *deep breath* "Sit down, Herc, I'll tell you everything."

The couple in distress sat down as Fennec began explaining everything about Raditz and the Saiyans that were coming to Earth. Hercule did not want to believe a single word, but Fennec's injuries were not fake, and Videl was really nowhere to be found. Besides, Fennec would never joke about her daughter, or anything regarding her safety. Hercule quickly understood the gravity of the situation, but he needed a couple of minutes to let everything sink in. His mood was degraded even more as Fennec stood up, telling him that she had to go train with the Z Fighters, and that she would not be returning for almost a year. Fennec knew Hercule wouldn't just sit around, and that he would be willing to train with the others, but he was just an average human after all, and he only claimed to be the next world champion. In desperation, Hercule clung onto Fennec's leg, repeatedly yelling that he would not let her go just like that, leaving the Saiyaness no choice. In a quick move, Fennec karate-chopped Hercule's neck, instantly dropping him unconscious on the ground. She got back on Bulma's jet, tears flowing down her eyes - though what she was doing was for the best - and flew away, back to Kame House.

* * *

Meanwhile, on some far plains...

Gohan: "... hngh... uh... huh? Where... where am I?" *sees Videl* "Huh?" *walks towards her* *pokes her arm*

Videl: "Hngh... ah... what...? Where..."

Piccolo: "You two!"

Gohan and Videl: *turn to Piccolo* "Huh?!"

Piccolo: "It was about time you two got up."

Gohan: "W-Who are you? Where are we? Where's my daddy?"

Videl: "And where's my mommy? I don't like it here..."

Piccolo: "Sorry to tell you, kid, but your father is dead."

Gohan: "W-WHAT?!"

Piccolo: "And your mom isn't going to come for you, girl."

Videl: "What-shut up! Mommy would never leave me alone!"

Gohan: *crying* "WEEEEEHH! I want my daaaddyyyyy!"

Piccolo: "Aaagh, SHUT UP!" *Gohan stops yelling, still weeping* "You two, listen up! No one is going to come for you to take you back to your homes. Not your daddies, not your mommies, no one."

Videl: "Why?! What happened?!"

Piccolo: "You remember that Saiyan that attacked your parents and me a while ago? Well, there's two more of those coming to Earth in a year, and they're much tougher than that guy was."

Videl: "But, what do we have to do with anything?!"

Piccolo: "I saw how you two attacked him, and your powers then were unparallel. Both of you have an outrageous potential inside of you, just waiting to be released. With that kind of power, you two WILL fight the Saiyans in a year!"

Gohan: "B-But, we're just kids! We don't know how to fight!"

Piccolo: "Oh, really?"

Piccolo grabbed Gohan without any notice, and threw him full-strength towards a rock pillar! Gohan screamed in fear as the pillar got closer, as it surely was going to cause serious damage to his tiny body, maybe even kill him. Just before hitting the mountain, however, Gohan fired a massive ki blast at the pillar, stopping the child's flight and leaving a huge crater! The kid was highly confused, barely believing that it was him who had done that. Then, Piccolo pointed his palm at Videl, ready to fire a ki blast directly at her! The ki blast was fired, and Videl saw it rapidly coming straight at her, terrifying the infant. But, the girl managed to grab the ki blast with her hands mere centimeters before impact, and crushed the energy held in her grasp, destroying it.

Videl: "H... did... did I do that...?"

Piccolo: "Yes, and I must admit, that was impressive. Now do you two see the kind of power hidden within you?"

Gohan: "Wow... but, you still haven't told us who you are."

Piccolo: "Hmph. I am the Demon King Piccolo, and I will someday rule over this world. But for now, stopping those Saiyans matters more. Now, here's what you two are going to do. I am going to leave you out here to live by yourselves, and only yourselves. You will learn to rely on each other and act as a team, look out after one another, and share the scarcity of supplies. That... or you'll be rotting on the dirt."

Videl: "What?! How are we supposed to survive in a place like this?!"

Piccolo: "That's up to you to figure out."

With that last sentence, Piccolo flew off, far, far away. Gohan and Videl were left alone in the middle of nowhere, clueless as to how they'd survive. All they wanted was to get back home, where they had the comfort of a cozy bed and freshly-cooked food, though in Gohan's case he'd have to eat without his father. However, as this was not an option, the toddlers did the only thing they could do now - introduce themselves.

Gohan: "Ugh... well... um, hi! My name is Gohan."

Videl: "Hi, Gohan! I'm Videl."

Gohan: "Hi, Videl! Oh, hey, I didn't notice; you have a tail, too!"

Videl: *holds tail up* "Yeah, I was about to say the same about you! I thought mom and I were the only ones, but I guess I was wrong."

Gohan: "Great! So, uh, what do we do now?"

Videl: "Well, first we gotta find some food. I'm hungry..."

Gohan: "Yeah, me too... oh, look, that tree looks like it has fruits!"

Our young heroes rushed to the tree and began harvesting as many fruits as their pockets could hold. As they ate (quite savagely, may I add), they looked for a place to rest at, as their bodies still hurt from the beating they received from Raditz. Finding nothing, Gohan and Videl returned to the tree with fruits, and laid against the tree trunk, watching as the sun hid in the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Other World...

King Yemma: "NEXT!"

Kami: *bows down* "Oh, King Yemma, with all your grace and power, we humbl-"

King Yemma: "Just say what you want already, I'm a busy man!"

Goku: "Hello, Mr. King Yemma! I'm Goku, and he's Kami, and we need a favor!"

Kami: "(Goku, show more respect for King Yemma!) King Yemma, Earth is in a dire state of emergency, and my student here needs to train to become stronger!"

King Yemma: "Train? What, do I look like a master? Do you see this desk, boy?! It's made of MAHOGANY!"

Goku: "Wha... what's that gotta do with training?"

King Yemma: "I'm not training you! However, if you seek to become stronger, I recommend you train under MY master, King Kai!"

Goku: "King Kai? Who's that?"

King Yemma: "The strongest man IN THE UNIVERSE! He's the ruler of the North Galaxy, too. I was his student back in the day!"

Kami: "Excellent! May we request that Goku go and train under him?"

King Yemma: "He may go, but there is a problem... if your friend, Goku, wants to be trained by King Kai, he'll have to travel through" *deep, demonic voice* "SNAKE WAY!"

Goku: "Sounds fun!"

King Yemma: "... (What's in this guy's brain?!) Boy, Snake Way is the longest and most dangerous trip a man could possibly ta-"

Goku: "I'm off to Snake Way! See ya! Oh, and Kami, tell my friends to NOT wish me back to life until the Saiyans have arrived! I need time to train! OK, I'm off!" *leaves*

Kami: *sigh* "That Goku, always so eager to train..."

King Yemma: "Weird guy... hmmm... mahogany."

* * *

Back on Earth, Fennec returned to Kame House, where Master Roshi and Bulma were eagerly waiting for Krillin to return. They had sent Goku's best friend to the Son residence on Mount Paozu to deliver the grim news to Chi-Chi, as Krillin was the man best fit to do such a task. While he was there, Bulma and Master Roshi suggested that Fennec stayed the night on Kame House, to get some rest and heal her wounds from her battle with Raditz. Knowing that coming back home to her husband was not an option, Fennec agreed, and was guided to her room by Bulma. Krillin soon called, informing our heroes that Chi-Chi had invited him (and potentially forced him) to stay the night, so he would not be arriving until the next day.

_One day later..._

Master Roshi: "Look, Krillin is back!"

Krillin: "Ehehe! Hey, guys...! How's it goin'?"

Bulma: "We're OK, but how is Chi-Chi? How did she take the news?"

Krillin: "Oh, her! Yeah, hehe... well..."

Master Roshi: "Well?"

Krillin: "I... well, I, uh..."

Bulma: "Krillin?"

Krillin: "I-I'm sorry, but... I couldn't tell her! There was just so much pressure!"

Master Roshi: "Krillin! I am disappoint!"

Krillin: "I'm terribly sorry, Master Roshi, but I just coul-"

Chi-Chi: *in the distance, driving* "GOOOOKUUUUU! GOOOOHAAAAN!"

Krillin: "WAAAH! Quick, hide me!"

Chi-Chi: *bursts through the door* "WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO?! That good-for-nothing husband of mine is in some serious trouble!"

Krillin: "Hehe...! H-H-Hello, Chi-Chi! H-H-How are you?"

Fennec: *coming downstairs* "What's all this racket?"

Chi-Chi: "Huh?! You! You have a tail, just like my son and Goku when he was a kid! Oh, I get it... that man was cheating on me! I can't believe he would leave me, the daughter of the Ox King, for some monkey-tailed bimbo!"

Fennec: "Geez, what's her problem... oh, I get it, she's Goku's wife... you guys haven't told her about it yet?"

Chi-Chi: "Tell me about what?! That Goku left me for you?! That he never loved me, and really only cared for my cooking?! That he's just a moron, trying to impress every woman he sees on the street?! Tell me that?!"

Fennec: *sigh* "... Goku is dead."

Everyone: "..." *dead silence*

Fennec: "And your son, Gohan, was kidnapped by the Demon King, Piccolo... as well as my daughter, Videl..."

Chi-Chi: "..." *faints*

No one else had the bravery to tell Chi-Chi what had happened to her husband and son. Just like Chi-Chi, Fennec was a caring mother, and her child had also been taken against her will. She was the only one who could relate, though Fennec was much less explosive than Chi-Chi (not to mention the fact that Fennec would actually do something about it, rather than just sit there and yell at people). Chi-Chi was aided by her father, who had come with her to check on Goku, and the rest of the residents in Kame House. Once she awoke, Fennec explained how it all happened, and Chi-Chi immediately broke down in tears. As much as the desperate wife needed company now, Krillin and Fennec could not waste any more time, and rushed out to gather the rest of the Z Fighters.

* * *

In the course of a day, Krillin and Fennec found Yamcha, the ex-desert bandit, Tien Shinhan, champion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and Chiaotzu, Tien's best friend and ally in battle. All three of them immediately recognized Krillin, but requested an introduction from Fennec, and were particularly intrigued by her tail, which was just like the late Goku's when he was a kid. Now knowing that two powerful Saiyans were coming to Earth in a year, everyone agreed to train to their fullest without a second thought. And the best way to become strong enough would be under Goku's previous master - Kami. The five Z Fighters climbed to Korin's tower, and then climbed even further to Kami's lookout, where they were greeted by Kami and his assistant, Mr. Popo, who were eagerly awaiting for their arrival.

Kami: "Greetings, everyone."

Tien: *bows* "It is an honor, Great Kami." *whispering* "Chiaotzu, bow to him!"

Chiaotzu: "Oh!" *bows* "It's an honor, too."

Yamcha: "Great Kami, we are here to-"

Kami: "Train under me, in order to be prepared for the Saiyans that are coming to Earth. Yes, I know everything about it."

Krillin: "Really?! So, you must know that Goku is..."

Kami: "I am well aware. In fact, just recently, I went with him to the Other World, and he will receive training under the almighty King Kai. He will train until the very day the Saiyans arrive, which means we must not revive him until then."

Fennec: "Sounds like Goku will be getting special treatment... let's hope our training is enough for these Saiyans."

Kami: "Hmmm... young lady, I could not help but notice the presence of your tail. I trust that you are aware of the dangers it possesses. I suggest we permanently remove it fo-"

Fennec: "NO!" *hugs tail* "I'm well aware of what my tail does, Mr., but I'm not about to go around cutting it off. Calendars exist for a reason, you know!"

Kami: "... I never thought about that."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far plains...

Videl: *sleeping* "..." *hit by sun light* "... hngh... hm?" *opens eyes*

Gohan: "Ah..." *yawn* "... good morning, Videl!"

Videl: *yawn* "Morning, Gohan! How'd you sleep?"

Gohan: "It was cold at first, but you kept me warm, Videl."

Author: "Must... not... make... innuendo...!"

Videl: "Really? I remember mommy used to hold me on her arms when I was cold. And daddy would always go rushing for warm clothes."

Gohan: "My mom made me stay indoors almost all the time, so I never really got too cold or hot. Daddy says that he wanted to train me to become strong, but mommy would yell at him, telling him that I should study."

Videl: "Oh. Daddy would always train me, because he's one of the strongest men in the world! He's gonna be the world champion one day. Mommy never trained me, but she said that I'm secretly stronger than daddy. I didn't know she was so strong, too!"

Gohan: "The lady that was fighting that big meanny yesterday was your mom?"

Videl: "Yup! And the man with the short, spiky hair was your dad, right? I'm sorry for what happened to him..."

Gohan: "Daddy... but, I think I heard him say that something called the Dragon Balls can grant you any wish you want. I think they said that they were going to use them to revive my daddy, but my head hurt too much... And then I fainted. Oh, how is your injury?"

Videl: *rubs forehead* "It... doesn't hurt anymore. Are you hurting still?"

Gohan: *checks* "No... haha!" *dat Son smile* "Hey, let's get some more fruits!"

Our young heroes were sitting under the same tree with fruits, and climbed it once more, this time completely harvesting it. As they harvested, Piccolo observed from the skies, his presence oblivious to Gohan and Videl. He was glad to know that the two were smart enough to at least find some food within minutes of his departure, but he patiently waited for a dangerous event to happen to the Saiyan children. The two needed to experience some sort of life-threatening event, so they could start practicing their survival skills. So far, they had only seen vegetation and some small animals and insects. But in a place so big, that could only last so long.

* * *

_Seven hours later..._

Videl: "I always wondered what it'd be like to go 24 hours out of home... well, it's boring..."

Gohan: "My daddy told me that he used to go on all sorts of adventures. He barely ever was at home."

Videl: "Oh... my mom says that she lived by herself in a jungle since she was three. Then, many years later, she found my dad. She'd probably be disappointed in me if she knew I couldn't survive on my own like she did..."

Gohan: "Hey, don't say that! Your mom is probably a very nice person! Besides, we've survived out here so far. Maybe we can make it ou-" *ground shakes* "Aah! What was that?!"

The sudden mini earth quake startled the youths, confusing them of whether it was an just an earth quake, or something else... and it was something else. In the distance, they saw a huge dinosaur approaching, and it looked hungry! Gohan and Videl quickly looked around for a place to hide, but there was not much around them. It was too late, though, as the dinosaur spotted our young heroes and began running towards them, with its giant mouth wide open! All the two could do now was run - run as fast as they could, which was conveniently just fast enough to keep up with the dinosaur's speed. The giant lizard chased our heroes from left to right, around rock pillars, knocking trees out of the way, and scaring every other animal back to their homes. It was gaining on the two, its nightmarish teeth rapidly approaching the kids! It all seemed lost for Gohan and Videl! However, just as they were about to run into another rock pillar, the Saiyans mysteriously disappeared from the dinosaur's line of sight! Piccolo, who was watching the entire thing, looked just as confused as the dinosaur, without a single clue of where Gohan and Videl could have gone. Not even Gohan and Videl knew where Gohan and Videl were!

As the two young Saiyans survived the horrors of the outside world, Fennec and the rest of the Z Fighters trained on Kami's lookout, and Goku ran with all he had through Snake Way. All of the strongest warriors on Earth (and Krillin) were training to their fullest, in order to be ready to fight the terrorizing Saiyans that rapidly approached the planet! Just how powerful could these Saiyans really be? Will our heroes be able to stop them? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus skit**_

There is something awfully fishy on the way things happen in this chapter... did you go back and watch the episodes to make su-

Author: "Eff that, I used DBZ Abridged."

... you what?

Author: "I used DBZ Abridged, and whatever I remember from the actual show back in the day."

... BUT THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!

Author: "Oh, DBZ Abridged is pretty much the same thing, except with a lot less filler and funnier."

The hardcore fans are going to chop your head.

Author: "The hardcore fans' head-chopping list is too long already. I'm sure they'll let me sli-"

Hardcore fans: *holding torches and forks outside* "AUTHOR'S HEAD! AUTHOR'S HEAD! AUTHOR'S HEAD!"

Author: "Vicious, sons of... Scorzette, full moon."

Scorzette: "On it." *Great Ape* "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Hardcore fans: "AAAIIIIEEEEE!" *run away*


	5. Blood Thirst Drive

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I REALLY like this chapter, actually. You'll find out why as you read on. It combines familiar events with a few tweaks and turns, and completely new stuff you've never read before. A certain point from Chapter 1 is brought up in here; let's see if you can remember it. Also, remember, if you're expecting lots of lovey dovey stuff from Gohan and Videl, this is an action fan fiction, not a romance one. Besides, they're FOUR.**

**Now, I have an _IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT_. It has come to my attention that the format in which my fan fictions are written is not liked by this site. Therefore, there is a possibility that they'll get in trouble. However, if anything is to happen, you can go right onto my deviantART account, which you can find in my profile or by looking up 'Hoyitos' in deviantART. I have already begun uploading Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest to that account, and today I will begin uploading To Be Born Anew. I will continue to upload chapters to both accounts, but just be weary that if chapters in this site randomly stop appearing, go to my deviantART. K, I'm done. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Nappa: "Are we there yet?"

Vegeta: "No."

Nappa: "Are we there yet?"

Vegeta: "No!"

Nappa: "Are we there yet?"

Vegeta: "NO!"

Nappa: "Are we there yet?"

Vegeta: "NAPPA! I'm trying to think, damn it!"

Nappa: "Think of what, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Whether we should do a sneaky approach on Frieza, or if we should face him straight on... either way, that bastard will go down."

**Chapter 5: Blood Thirst Drive**

Last time on Dragon Ba-" *slaps self* "... last time on To Be Born Anew, all of the Z Fighters finally began their arduous training! Fennec, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu climbed up to Kami's lookout, seeking to receive the same or tougher training than Goku received when he was younger. Gohan and Videl had been left to survive by themselves in the middle of nowhere, while Piccolo observed them, and mentally trained as he did. Goku was on his way to King Kai's planet, where he would receive his hardest training yet, but he would have to run through the unbearably long Snake Way. Though the situation was grim, everyone was doing dandily with their training... except for the two youths.

Gohan: *covering eyes* "Iiihhh... huh? Hey, where's the dinosaur?"

Videl: "What... wait, where are we?" *dinosaur roars* "I hear it! I think it's down theeeAAAAHHH!"

Somehow, the toddlers were now standing on top of a massive rock pillar, hundreds of feet above the ground! The dinosaur that was previously chasing them circled around the pillar on the ground below, unsuccessfully trying to find his dinner. After a few minutes, it decided to give up and go away, but now our young heroes were facing a new threat, and there was no way around it! There was no way for the two to go down, as a jumping off would be suicide, and climbing down simply seemed impossible!

Videl: "Waaah! Ho-How did we get up here?!"

Gohan: "I-I don't know! All I remember is us running away, and then I closed my eyes, and then we were here!"

Videl: "No way... and I don't see any way of getting down! Neither do I see any sort of food supply up here!" *begins crying* "I want my mommy!"

Gohan: "I want my daddy!"

Gohan and Videl: "WEEEEEHHH!"

Piccolo: *in the distance* "Wha... how did they get there?! It was all so fast, I couldn't figure out a single thing! Tsk... well, let's see how they figure this one out."

Everyone was extremely confused with the situation, but seeking for answers was not anyone's concern now. All the Saiyan kids wanted now was to get back to the ground below, though it did not seem like they would be doing that anytime soon. For now, all everyone could do was, once more, wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Kami's lookout...

Fennec: "Alright, Tien, ready when you are."

Tien: "Oh, I was born ready... hyaaa!" *charges*

Fennec: *dodges* "Hya!" *counters*

Tien: *blocks* "Whoa! Man, you're fast! Like Goku!"

Fennec: "Well, we're both Saiyans. That's to be expected." *kick*

For the time being, Fennec and Tien decided that constant sparring would be the best way to develop their fighting skills. They had sparred the day before, and were sparring once more, as well as Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Soon enough, Kami would begin giving them a different training method, but for now, sparring would have to do. Fennec and Tien continued fighting, the Saiyaness having the upper hand. After an endless barrage of punches and kicks (and tail swings from Fennec), the fight ended, and Fennec came out victorious.

Tien: "Gah..."

Fennec: "You did great, Tien." *helps get back up*

Tien: "Heh, I could say the same about you, Fennec. Huh? Hey, you're bleeding!"

Fennec: "Hm?" *rubs mouth* *stains hand* "... blood... blood. Blood!"

Tien: "W-What's wrong, Fennec? Does it hurt too much?"

Fennec: "No, it's something else... when I went to that expedition with Videl... Tien, tell everyone I'll be right back."

Saying this, Fennec jumped out of Kami's lookout and began flying back to the plains where she, Goku, and Piccolo had fought Raditz. Fennec remembered what her original purpose of being in the plains was, which was to get a special stone, known as a Blood Crystal. With the help of this stone, Fennec would be able to make new forms of medical supplies and chemicals, but there was another secret to this Blood Crystal, one that she did not know.

* * *

When she arrived at the site, Fennec landed near a mountain surrounded by rocks, and began thoroughly examining its surroundings. Soon, she found a blood-red, transparent crystal, which seemed to have a dense liquid flowing inside of it. There was no doubt that this was a small Blood Crystal, though it was enough for what Fennec needed.

Fennec: "Yes! I found it! Now, I've got to take it back, just need to be reaaaally careful about this, because this thing is extremely fragi-"

Krillin: "Hey, Fennec!"

Fennec: "WAAH!" *drops crystal*

Krillin had been following Fennec, because he was curious of what she had to do, and if she needed help. His announcement, however, startled Fennec, causing her to lose grip of the Blood Crystal! Thankfully, just before it hit the ground and shattered, Fennec grabbed the Blood Crystal with her tail, saving it. But, due to the sharp edges of the crystal, Fennec's tail received a small cut, opening a small wound for blood to flow through. However, the Blood Crystal had a side effect; the strange radioactive effects of the crystal would intoxicate any blood it touched, and could easily kill a person if the crystal was to touch an open wound! Yet, Fennec had a different effect with the Blood Crystal.

The blood that flows through a Saiyan's tail is mixed with the tail's special glands - the ones that allow the carrier to transform into a Great Ape. Due to this, the chemical composition of a Saiyan tail's blood is different from the one of the rest of their body's blood. Instead of intoxicating Fennec's blood, the Blood Crystal dissolved into Fennec's tail through the wound! Her tail then gained a faint red aura around it, and Fennec could feel a new power surging throughout her body! Fennec quickly realized what this meant. She had absorbed the Blood Crystal, and gained its abilities!

Krillin: "W-W-W-WHAT THE?!"

Fennec: *examining tail* "Huh... neat! And to think Kami wanted to cut it off..."

Krillin: "W... What happened?"

Fennec: "Hmm... let me demonstrate."

Without any advice, Fennec jumped in front of Krillin and wrapped her tail around him! Once more, Fennec's tail began glowing with a dim red aura, and Krillin began feeling slightly weaker, though he was too startled to react. Then, Fennec backed away, and Krillin fell on his rear, confused and scared of what had happened.

Krillin: "W-W-Wha-ugh... What's the big deal?!"

Fennec: *wiggling tail* "That... was for scaring me back then."

Krillin: "Wait, what did you do?"

Fennec: "Look." *shows tail* "The wound's not there anymore. I absorbed some of your blood, and with the Blood Crystal's powers, transformed it into tissue builders, capable of patching a small injury like that in no time."

Krillin: "Wait, but wouldn't that be really painful for me?"

Fennec: "Oh, don't worry, I only absorbed a small amount. You'll get it back. If I really wanted to hurt you, I'd transfer some of my blood into you, intoxicating you."

Krillin: "So, with your new powers, you can attack the enemy internally?"

Fennec: "If I suck enough blood, you'll look pale externally!"

Fennec and Krillin flew back to Kami's lookout, and told everyone about Fennec's new abilities. They wouldn't believe it at first, but then Fennec once more sucked Krillin's blood, convincing everyone that she did, indeed, gain new powers. Krillin complained about Fennec sucking his blood again, but they all ignored him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Snake Way...

Author: "Still running?"

Goku: "Still running."

* * *

Back on Earth...

Gohan: "Boy, it's getting late... and we still haven't figured anything out!"

Videl: "Hey, cheer up, Gohan! Maybe tomorrow we'll figure something out! For now, let's just get to sleep."

Gohan: "I guess... I'm kind of hungry, though..."

Videl: "Me too... wait, I think I have something..." *reaches into pocket* *takes out fruits* "Look, Gohan, I managed to save a pair of fruits! You can have one, and I can ha-"

Suddenly, a pterodactyl attacked our young heroes! It knocked both of them out of balance with its massive wings and talons! The pterodactyl quickly focused on Videl, who was the one holding the two fruits! Gohan was almost paralyzed at the huge, flying creature, but seeing as his friend was in trouble, he overcame his fears and kicked the creature's stomach with all he had! In pain, the pterodactyl began to fly away, but it knocked Videl completely out of balance once more, and this time, she was about to fall out of the rock pillar!

Videl: "Waah! Aaaahhh!"

Gohan: "Videl!" *Videl falls* *jumps and grabs Videl's tail*

Videl: "AAAAHHHH! IT... huuurrrttsss..."

Gohan: "Hold on, Videl! I'll get you up!" *pulls Videl back up*

Videl: *breathing heavily* "Hah... hah... ow... what happened?"

Gohan: "You almost fell!"

Videl: "Oh... Gohan, you saved me! Though that really hurt..." *comforts tail* "... but, whatever the case, thank you so much, you saved my life! And now we can... oh, no, the fruits!"

Gohan: "No! Aww... hey, wait, you have a piece on your shirt."

Videl: "Huh?" *takes fruit piece from shirt* "Oh! But... it's barely enough for one of us..."

Gohan: "Oh... ummm... you can have it, Videl."

Videl: "Gohan, are you sure? You're hungry, too, you know!"

Gohan: "It's OK, don't worry about me. Mom always told me to be really nice to girls."

Videl: "Mommy always told me to receive any guy's attention with open arms... so... thanks, Gohan!" *om nom nom*

The two young Saiyans proceeded to go to sleep, tired from all the running they had done that day. Just like them, the rest of the Z Fighters had gone to sleep on Kami's lookout, tired from their sparring sessions. Goku was taking a nap on Snake Way, as he had literally done nothing but run for the entire day. All of our heroes rested for another busy day that would follow.

* * *

The next morning came, and everyone continued with the tasks they had been doing the day before. Goku kept running through Snake Way, unfortunately seeing no signs of the end being anywhere near. Gohan and Videl endlessly thought about possible ways in which they could come down, but nothing appeared to work. Fennec and the others continued with their sparring sessions, while the Saiyan practiced her newly acquired blood powers. The day seemed average, with nothing particularly exciting happening. Eventually, the darkness of the night fell upon our heroes once again, though the night sky was much brighter.

Yamcha: "Hey, Fennec, are you up for some late-night sparring?"

Fennec: "I can't go out."

Yamcha: "What? Why not?"

Fennec: "Look at the calendar." *points at calendar*

Yamcha: "Yeah? What about it?"

Fennec: "Now look outside."

Yamcha: "Huh?" *looks outside* "Oh-Oh-OH! Tonight's a full moon..."

Fennec: *wiggling tail* "It's not worth the risk."

Yamcha: "Yeah, I guess... hey, Fennec, does your daughter know about it?"

Fennec: "... no... I really, really hope she's sleeping inside a cave or something... and hopefully Gohan is sleeping with her..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far plains...

Videl: "Hmmm... well, what if we... nah, that wouldn't work..."

Gohan: "... huh? Hey, look, Videl, you have a shadow."

Videl: "What? Oh, I didn't notice."

Gohan: *turns around* "Whoooa! Look at the moon! It's so bright and big!"

Videl: *turns around* "Wooow! You're right! It's beautiful!"

Gohan: "Mom always made me go to bed early, so I never got to see the full moon!"

Videl: "My mommy did, too. She said that bad things would happen if I went out on certain nights."

Gohan: "It's amaz...!" *eyes turn red*

Videl: "Hm? What's wrong, Go...!" *eyes turn red*

Piccolo: *in the distance* "Hm?"

Gohan and Videl suddenly became motionless, save for their tails, which were wiggling and twitching at random. Their eyes had become a bright red, and lost their shine, as if they were being mind-controlled. Their hearts were beating heavily, almost as if they were about to burst out of their chests. Piccolo observed closely, clueless as to what was going on. In an instant, Gohan's body became grotesquely muscular, rightfully followed by Videl's! At the sight, Piccolo became highly alarmed, and did not know what to expect from the two morphing children! Gohan and Videl then began growing bigger and bigger, whilst fur grew on their skin, and their faces began to transform into that of a monstrous ape's! Piccolo was dumbfounded, as there now stood two rampaging and roaring Great Apes where two calm and innocent kids once were!

* * *

The Great Apes' weight was too much for the rock pillar to bear, causing it to crack and break down, dropping the berserk monkeys back on the ground below! They began shooting lasers out of their mouths, and crushed everything around them with their massive bodies! Piccolo knew it would be no use fighting them, and trying to approach them would not be a smart strategy, either. What he needed to do was find a way to stop them, and the best way to do this was to turn them back to their normal selves! However, he had no idea how to do such a thing, neither did he know how they transformed to begin with!

Piccolo: "WHA... WHAT'S HAPPENED TO THOSE TWO?! I better stop them now, or there won't be an Earth to save when the Saiyans arrive!"

Gohan (Great Ape): "RRAAAAAWWRR!" *shoots laser at random*

Videl (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" *shoots laser at Piccolo*

Piccolo: *barely dodges* "Gah! Wait..." *looks at moon* "... that's right!"

_Raditz__: "All Saiyan warriors are born with a tail. It's a Saiyans best weapon for destruction! This planet would be great for us, with its big, round moon!"_

Piccolo: "It's the moon!" *charged Ki beam* "HHAAAAA!" *destroys moon*

Gohan (Great Ape): "RRRAAAA-!" *stops*

Videl (Great Ape): "RRAAAA-!" *stops*

* * *

Meanwhile, on Kami's lookout...

Yamcha: *doing push-ups* "1143...! 1144...! 114-HUH?! TH... THE MOON!"

Krillin: "What? ... aah... AAAAHHH! IT... IT'S GONE! THE MOON IS GONE!"

Fennec: "What?!" *checks* "It... it's really gone! That means... the kids must've transformed! Videl transformed for the first time... but it must have been Piccolo the one that stopped them. I sure hope he didn't have to harm her... but at least it won't be a problem anymore..."

* * *

Back in the far plains, the Great Apes slowly began shrinking, and turning back to their normal selves. Soon, Gohan and Videl, now back to just a pair of monkey-tailed kids, laid on the ground, naked and unconscious. Fennec and Piccolo could now relax again.

Piccolo: "Hm... look at them, just laying there like a pair of innocent brats, when they just finished destroying half of this place. At least we won't have to worry about that happening anymore, now that the moon is gone... but, just to make sure." *pulls Gohan's tail off* *uses magic to give Gohan new clothes* "Now you look like a warrior. Your turn." *tries to pull Videl's tail off* *fails* "What the...! Come on!" *tries again* *fails again* "Why won't it...?!"

Author: "Hahahaha, MYAHAHAHAHAAAA! You shall NEVER pull Videl's tail off, Piccolo! It's attached to her with the finest adjective powers you will ever witness!"

Piccolo: "Gah, fine, whatever. The moon's gone, it shouldn't be a problem now." *uses magic to give Videl new clothes* "It's the only time I'm helping you two, so you better start taking good care of yourselves now..." *flies away*

* * *

_The next morning..._

Videl: "... hngh... uh... what? Whoa, what happened to my clothes?!"

Gohan: "Ugh... Videl? You look different..." *stands up* *can't balance self* "Waah!"

Videl: "Your clothes changed, too. Huh? Gohan, where's your tail?"

Gohan: "What?" *checks* "M-My tail! It's gone! Do you still have yours, Videl?"

Videl: *holds tail up* "Mine's here. Wait... hey, we're back on the ground!"

Gohan: "Oh! How did we get down?"

Videl: "I dunno, but, hey, it's a good thing! Huh? Hey, Gohan, look. A sword... and a pole..." *takes pole*

Gohan: "Huh?" *takes sword* "How did these get here?"

Videl: "Well, I don't know how any of this happened, but hey, for the most part, this is good... except for your tail missing."

Gohan: *trying to walk normally* "Woaah! I can't keep balance!"

Videl: "For now, let's go searching for food, then we can look for a place to sleep comfortably at."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Snake Way...

Goku: "Man, how long is this thing?!"

Author: "It's filler-deliciously long."

* * *

Back on Earth...

Chiaotzu: "Hooo, hya!" *throws Ki blast*

Krillin: *blocks* "Haa!" *throws Ki blast*

Kami: *inside* "Hmmm... it's time."

Fennec: *punch, kick, mid-air catch, Ki blast, tail swing, punch barrage, roll, launch, dive kick, Ki blast catch, dash, blood absorption, finisher* "Hah... hah..."

Tien: *hurting on the ground* "Oh, man... you're one heck of a fighter, Fennec!"

Kami: "Everyone, it is time to take your training to the next level."

Yamcha: "Huh? What do you mean, Kami?"

Kami: "Come, everyone. I have something to show all of you."

Kami and Mr. Popo escorted everyone into a secret room, where a pendulum swayed from left to right. He explained that this room would allow our heroes to travel to a special place, where grave dangers awaited. They would now begin training through this method, which was infinitely more efficient than daily sparring. Our heroes were nervous, not knowing what to expect from the room, but they obeyed Kami's request and were teleported to a different dimension.

Everyone had taken their training to the next step! Fennec and the others were now in an alter dimension, where they would face much mightier foes! Gohan and Videl were on a new quest for survival, and soon enough, they'd begin getting used to the whole thing, as well as co-operating with each other! And Goku... he's... exercising his legs to the extreme! What dangers await our heroes next? Will they become strong enough to stop the evil Saiyans? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

Isn't it going to be extremely inconvenient for Fennec and Videl to keep their tails?

Author: "Oh, it's just Great Apes!"

What do you mean, JUST Great Apes?!

Author: "Let's look back for a sec. In Dragon Ball, Goku transformed thrice, but he only killed ONE person, Grandpa Gohan. The other two times, he didn't even manage to hurt anyone, rather, they almost killed him. Gohan transformed three times, and not a single life was taken. Heck, all he did once was hurt Vegeta... by landing on him. And speaking of which, Vegeta, he transforms once, doesn't kill anyone. We could even go to the movies and GT, and Great Apes STILL don't kill anyone... They're not that bad, people!"

It's still extremely inconvenient.

Author: "YOU'RE EXTREMELY INCONVENIENT!"

Your mom is extremely inconvenient.

Author: "..." *finger*


	6. It's a Crude World We Live In

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! There is some crucial character development in this and the next two chapters. If you thought the characters were going to keep the personality you met them with, think again! Also, I'm going to try to spend less time with Goku's training, because there's nothing new with him. You can instead expect lots of conversations between Gohan and Videl, as well as prominent progress on Fennec's training.**

**Oh, and yes, I was serious on the first chapter. Videl has a liquid-duct-taped-organic-RedBull-skinned-sword-pr oof-Saiyan tail. Legit. It's canon. Her tail simply cannot be removed, no matter what you try. DONE. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Nappa: "... hey... hey, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Grr... what, Nappa?"

Nappa: "What do you think that Saiyaness is like?"

Vegeta: "If she's a true Saiyan warrior, then she'll be eagerly awaiting for our arrival, thinking that she's one of the strongest. She'd be quite the feisty one... the perfect mate!"

Nappa: "Hey, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "What, Nappa?!"

Nappa: "What if she's actually very sweet and caring?"

Vegeta: "Impossible! No Saiyan acts sweet! Save for my failure of a brother..."

**Chapter 6: It's a Crude World We Live In**

Last time on Dragon Baatatetetete-To Be Born Anew, Gohan and Videl managed to come down from their predicament, but at the exchange of their first ever Great Ape transformation! In order to stop the berserk children, Piccolo was forced to blow the moon into a million pieces, but it was all worthwhile. The two now had another chance at survival, this time armed with weaponry! Fennec obtained some new stuff herself, gaining the power of a Blood Crystal, with which she could absorb and transfuse blood onto her victim! And Goku... was still on Snake Way.

Videl: "Hey, Gohan, are you sure you don't need help?"

Gohan: *trying to walk* "Waah! It's OK, Videl, I need to get used to this. My dad learned to walk without his tail, I should be able to do it as well! Waah!"

Videl: "If you're so sure..." *hears sound* "Huh?! Stop, Gohan, I heard something..."

Gohan: "Oh, no!" *takes sword out* *body shaking*

Videl: "..." *squirrel comes out of bushes* "Oh... phew... it was just a squi-" *saber tooth jumps on squirrel* "AAIIEEE!"

Saber tooth: "Grr? Ggrrr..."

Videl: "Ehe... calm down, Mr. Tiger... we're just a pair of kids, and we're very skinny! We have no taste at all, really!"

Gohan: "That's not a tiger, Videl, that's a saber tooh!"

Videl: "I don't care what it is, as long as it doesn't eat u-"

Saber tooth: "RAWR!" *starts running towards Gohan and Videl*

Gohan and Videl: "AAAHHH!" *run away*

The demi-Saiyans ran for their lives as fast as they could, but it was not enough to outrun the saber tooth (though they somehow managed to outrun a dinosaur...)! Due to his lack of balance, Gohan fell, and the saber tooth caught onto him, about to attack! Videl automatically reacted by taking her pole out, and smacking the saber tooth with all the strength she had! The prehistoric feline was sent flying, and when it landed, it ran as far away as it could, terrified by the monkey-tailed girl's power, as well as having an aching head. Videl stood shocked for a couple of seconds, before helping out her friend, who was also impressed by her formidable strength.

Videl: "... oh, umm... are you OK, Gohan?" *helps Gohan get back up*

Gohan: "I-I'm fine, but... how come you're so strong?"

Videl: "Maybe... maybe daddy's daily training did help!"

Gohan: "Wow! I wonder if I'd be that strong if mommy had let daddy train me..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Kami's lookout...

Fennec: "What... is this room...?"

Kami: "This is the Pendulum Room. In this room, you can travel to different times and dimensions across the universe. You will all be transported to a special dimension, where you will face opponents much stronger than you."

Krillin: "Did Goku have to go through this when he trained with you?"

Kami: "No. This is something I was saving for a special occasion. This appears to be special enough."

Yamcha: "Enemies stronger than us, huh? Sounds like a challenge to me!"

Tien: "We are ready, Lord Kami."

Kami: "Very well. Step on the circle, below the pendulum." *heroes step on circle* "Fare well and good luck."

Mr. Popo: "..." *zoom in* "Byyyye~!"

In a flash, Fennec and the others were teleported into an altered dimension. The skies were dark red, there were wrecked buildings, and hundreds of skeletal corpses laid on the ground. As they examined the corpses, they noticed that they had tails (somehow not decomposed), just like Fennec's! With this clue, our heroes deducted that this was a Saiyan battleground, and that it was ancient, due to lack of any life. As our heroes proceeded, they began hearing strange noises, which soon evolved into evil laughs! Suddenly, a pair of unknown Saiyans jumped from beneath the ground, and stood before our heroes! In a quick motion, one of the two Saiyans - apparently called "Shorty" - grabbed Chiaotzu by the head, and began putting pressure on the poor fellow! The small warrior's head began burning, releasing a cloud of steam, and then was dropped dead into an endless hole on the ground!

Tien: "NO! CHIAOTZU! You... you're gonna pay for that!"

Yamcha: "I'll help!"

Fennec: "Tien, Yamcha, you two take care of the tall one! Krillin and I will fight the other one."

Krillin: "Alright! Get ready, Fennec!"

Tien and Yamcha vigorously fought against Shorty, but even with the their massive strengths combined, the humans were still no match for the powerful Saiyan! On the other side, Fennec and Krillin were having a hard time of their own, as the other Saiyan - seemingly called "Scarface" - pummeled the two fighters without breaking a sweat! In a matter of minutes, only Fennec and Tien stood alive, until the latter was then brutally defeated by Scarface, using the same technique Shorty used on Chiaotzu. Seeing her new friends die one by one in front of her enraged Fennec beyond belief, and it was time to strike back.

Shorty grabbed Fennec, and the two fell into one of the many endless holes that could be found in the room. For a while, there was silence, and Scarface patiently waited for his partner to come back out, alone. His patient waiting was abruptly interrupted as a massive bulk was made from below the ground he stood on, with a loud, agonizing scream coming from below it. Scarface floated above the ground, seeing as more and more bulks rose, all accompanied by a similar scream. Finally, Fennec burst through the surface, with a bloody, mangled, pale-skinned Shorty on her grasp. She had successfully defeated (and killed) the vile Saiyan, but she used up all of her strength in the process, leaving her tired and open for attacks. Indeed, it did not take long before Scarface stood before the exhausted warrior, charging a lethal beam on his finger. And then, he fired, ending the life of our heroine... or did he?

Fennec: "NNOOOOOOoooo-wha...?"

Mr. Popo: "Welcome back."

Fennec: "... what, but..." *notices Tien and the others are still alive* "Guys! Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore..."

Kami: "That is the purpose of this room. You experienced an illusion, which seemed quite realistic, but was not."

Tien: "So... it was all a dream? Is that why we're still here?"

Kami: "Nothing that happens in an altered dimension takes physical effect in our world. However, once you are able to defeat the enemies that tormented you there, you know you have become much stronger than you currently are."

Fennec: "Huh... however, I did manage to defeat one of them."

Kami: "I saw. Your strength is doubtlessly superior to the others', Fennec. It almost matches that of Goku."

Fennec: "I had... a near-death experience... that's why."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Snake Way...

Author: "Anything interesting happen lately?"

Goku: *running* "I fell down to hell, and had to start over!"

Author: "... anything else?"

Goku: "Nope."

Author: "K."

* * *

Back on Earth, several weeks after Raditz' incident, Gohan and Videl were starting to get used to living out on the wild! The two were now used to using their weapons; they became much braver, flipping the tables on the plains' dangerous animals! They had even found a cave, which the toddlers took for them. One night, Gohan and Videl laid against a log, just outside their cave, and had a friendly conversation, whilst looking at the stars.

Gohan: "Hey, Videl, what do you think happened to the moon?"

Videl: "I dunno. Last time I remember seeing it was when we were on that rock pillar. I haven't seen even a trace of it since."

Gohan: "It's strange... the moon goes through a lot of different phases, but it doesn't stay a new moon. Do you think someone scared it off?"

Videl: "Maybe..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ocean...

Sailor: *massive waves* "CAP'N! THE SEAS ARE MESSING UP AGAIN!"

Captain: "I NOTICED, YA SCALLYWAGGER! I'D LOVE TO MEET THE FART FACE THAT DECIDED BLOWING UP THE MOON WAS A GOLLY IDEA!"

Sailor: "WHAT DO WE DO NOW, CAP'N?!"

Captain: "HOLD ON TO YOUR BOOTIES, CAUSE THIS WILL BE ANOTHER EPIC TALE FOR THE HISTORY OF THE SEVEN SEAS!"

Author: "PFFT... you get the joke?"

... NO ONE... will get that joke... NEEEEEEEERD-

* * *

Back on the plains...

Videl: "... hey, Gohan... do you miss home?"

Gohan: "Well, yeah... though, my mom was always really strict with me. She would go crazy if she found out I'm not in my bed after seven."

Videl: "My dad was also very over protective. He always trained me, yet he wouldn't let someone lay a finger on me, as if they were gonna hurt me. Mommy was more easy-going, but she would be very worried for me right now... why hasn't she come for me yet? Is she still looking for me, or..."

Gohan: "Come on, Videl, you know your mom cares about you a lot! She might be looking for you still, or she might be finding a way to stop the Saiyans so they don't harm you!"

Videl: "You really think so, Gohan? Thanks..."

Gohan: "I hope I get to see daddy soon..."

Videl: "Don't worry, he'll be here soon. I'm kinda tired; how about we call it a day?"

* * *

The next day, on Kami's lookout...

Yamcha: *sparring* "Hya! Gaah!"

Tien: *sparring* "Haa! Tsaah!"

Krillin: "Hmmm... weird, where's Fennec?"

Chiaotzu: "She said she was gonna train on something else today."

Krillin: "Like what?"

Chiaotzu: "I don't know. She's in her room, and she has some weird white clothes on."

Instead of physically training, Fennec decided that she would spend that day experimenting. She had previously sneaked into her old house at night, retrieving her lab set and lab coat, without waking Hercule up. Silently, she returned to the lookout, set her things up, and had been experimenting all night. Fennec was creating some special chemicals, some that she could use to aid her and her allies in battle, while others could be used to gravely harm the enemy. Krillin, curious as to what she was up to, walked into Fennec's room.

Krillin: "Uh... Fennec, what are you work-"

Fennec: "Ah, Krillin! Just the man I needed!" *throws chemical at Krillin*

Krillin: *chemical spills all over him* "AAAAHHH!"

Fennec: "Calm down, it's not harmful... or, well, it's not supposed to be. That's a healing potion! You should be feeling well and refreshed now."

Krillin: "I WOULD IF THIS WASN'T SO HOT!"

Fennec: "Oops... forgot to cool it down. Sorry! But, hey, at least it works!"

Krillin: "IT BUUUURNS!"

* * *

Back on the plains...

Videl: *tail-hanging from a tree* "Hey, Gohan, do your parents have tails?"

Gohan: "Daddy says he used to have one, but my mom never did."

Videl: "I see. My mommy has a tail, but daddy doesn't. Whenever I ask her about it, she says that she'll explain it to me when I'm older. Do you think there's something 'adult-like' that they don't want to tell us about?"

Gohan: "'Adult-like?' I don't think so. Daddy never said anything weird about it. Though, I remember that the man who came and attacked us had a tail, too. He said he was my uncle! I certainly wouldn't want an uncle like him!"

Videl: "Mommy never let me see her side of the family. I know my uncles and grandparents from my daddy's side, but I only know my mom from her side. I wish I get to meet the rest someday..."

Piccolo: *in the distance* "They're starting to get better at basic survival. Four more months, and those two should be ready to begin training. Meanwhile, I've got to do some training of my own..." *flies away*

Gohan: "How long have we been in these plains...?"

Videl: "Ummm... one month, 28 days. We're almost at two months."

Gohan: "Wow, that's really accurate!"

Videl: "Mommy used to keep a big calendar with her all the time, and she would check it several times a day, like if she was looking at a specific date. I would just stare at the calendar for a while, until I learned it by memory. I began getting a better notion of time and dates, so I'm pretty good when it comes to that."

Gohan: "It's the opposite in my house. We did very similar things every day, so there weren't really any special dates that my parents or I had to remember."

Our heroes continued with their new life styles for the next four months. Gohan and Videl had become almost experts at survival, and living another day became like a child's play for the young demi-Saiyans. Fennec and the others had trained non-stop, and started to become confident that they could beat the Pendulum Room's challenge.

* * *

Goku was still on Sna... wait... OH MY GOD, HE'S FINISHED.

Goku: "Finally! Now, where's King Kai's..." *looks up* *sees small planet* "Aha! There it is!" *jumps towards planet* "Yeee-whoa, whoa, WHOA!" *faceplants the planet's surface* "... uuugh... uh?"

Monkey: "Oo-oo-ah-ah!"

Goku: "Hey, look, a monkey!" *stands up* "Ugh... why... is it... so... hard... to... stand... normally...?!" *tries to walk* "Huff..."

Monkey: "Ah-ah!" *runs away*

Goku: "Hey! Come... back... here...!"

Blue man: "Who are you?"

Goku: "Huh? Are you... King Kai...?"

Blue man: "Why, yes! I am the almighty King Kai!"

Goku: "Yes! You're the one I've been looking fo-ah!" *falls on his knees* "Why does my body feel so heavy?!"

King Kai: "That's because the gravity in this planet is ten times stronger than Earth's."

Goku: "Ten times stronger?! No wonder... but, anyways, King Kai! I came here to train!"

King Kai: "You want me to train you? Well... if you really want to receive my training, you're gonna have to pass the test."

Goku: "T-Test?"

King Kai: "Yes, the test. Your challenge is... to make me laugh!"

Goku: "W... what? Make you laugh?"

King Kai: "Oh, what, you're not gonna do it? Well, then, guess you won't receive any training from me."

Goku: "Wait! Ummm... what did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college? ... 'BISON!'"

King Kai: *gasp* *covers mouth* "Mm... Mm!"

Goku: "Why couldn't the bicycle stand on its own? Because it was TWO-TIRED!"

King Kai: *struggling to keep composure* "MM! MM!"

Goku: "(Almost got him!) There's a pair of really powerful enemies coming to Earth! I'm just... Saiyan." *ba dum tss*

King Kai: *bursts out laughing* "AAAHAHAHAHA, AHAHA, AHAHA, AAAHAHAHAHA! Oh, man, I haven't had such a good laugh in centuries! Alright, we can begin your comedian training as soon as you want!"

Goku: "What? Comedian training! I'm not here to become a comedian! My name is Goku, and I'm here to receive martial arts training, so I can be ready for the Saiyans that are coming to Earth!"

King Kai: "Oh. Well, why didn't you tell me that earlier, Goku? OK, the first thing you're gonna do is... catch Bubbles."

Goku: "... who?"

King Kai: "Bubbles!" *monkey runs up to King Kai* "He's Bubbles."

Goku: "Oh, so that's your name! Alright, so all I have to do is catch him. This shouldn't be too hard!" *takes of weighted clothing*

King Kai: "What the?!"

Goku: "Alright, here I come!" *starts chasing Bubbles*

King Kai: "(His speed has increased tremendously! Those clothes must be some sort of special training utensil... if he can achieve that speed WITH the weighted clothing...) Goku!"

Goku: *about to catch Bubbles* "Almost got y-huh? What is it, King Kai?"

King Kai: "I want you to wear those weighted clothes!"

Goku: "What?!"

King Kai: "They're essential for your utmost efficient training! Now put them on!"

Goku: "Aww, maaan..."

* * *

Back on Earth...

Videl: "You know... despite what I used to think... this is really nice!"

Gohan: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Videl: "We've been living here for six months, Gohan. I think we should head out and explore more!"

Gohan: "What? But, Videl..."

Videl: "Think about it, Gohan! We have an entire planet to travel! We could become great adventurers, and meet all these new areas, and discover all sorts of different creatures!"

Gohan: "But, what about our homes?"

Videl: *stops* "..."

Gohan: "You know, our homes. Where my mom is waiting for me, and both your parents are waiting for you. We've lived most of our lives there."

Videl: "... home... with mom and dad..."

Gohan: "Yeah. Don't you want to see them again? I do!"

Videl: "... well..."

Piccolo: "Going somewhere?"

Gohan and Videl: "Piccolo?!"

Piccolo: "If you two were thinking of going back to your momma's, well, let me remind you that there's two extremely powerful Saiyans coming to Earth in half a year. Once they get here, they're going to destroy everything they see, and there won't be much of an Earth to live on. You can back down now, and live the short life of cowards... or stand up against the enemy! So... what will it be, brats?"

Videl: "... I'm gonna fight!"

Gohan: "Huh? ... Me too!"

Piccolo: "Hmph... that's the spirit."

It had finally been six months since the arrival of Raditz, and it would be six more months until the other Saiyans arrived at Earth! Everyone had finished one part of their training, but their real challenge was just about to begin! What kind of training awaits our heroes next? Will they finish it on time for when the Saiyans arrive? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

Besides his arduous training at Kami's lookout, Krillin had begun another activity, one that required just as much strength and might.

Fennec: "Aaaalright, done." *throws chemical at Krillin*

Krillin: "AAAHHH!"

Fennec: "Oh, wait, I forgot to cool it down again!"

Krillin: "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... Fennec, since when did I approve to become your test subject?"

Fennec: "Well, someone's gotta do it! I can't take these chemicals to the battlefield if I'm not sure that they work!"

Krillin: "But why just me?!

Yamcha: *comes in* "Hey, guys, how's it go-" *Fennec throws chemical* "AAAHHH!"

Fennec: "There. Happy?"

Krillin: "... I guess..." *Fennec throws chemical* "AAAHHH!"


	7. Fight for Survival

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Well, you guys are in luck - I'm uploading this chapter early. Reason being that I've gotta go to work early tomorrow, so I'm not gonna have time to upload this in the morning, like I tempt to do. And I could upload it in the afternoon/night, but I'll probably get home like I just fought a war, so I'm not gonna have the energy to do it. As for this chapter, all I can say is... PLOT TWISTS! Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."  
**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Hercule: *climbing* "Hah... hah... man, how high is this thing?! I'd best get there soon, or I'm gonna fall off!"

_Korin__: "Looking for something?"_

_Hercule__: "A talking cat?! Bah, whatever! I'm looking for my sweet little honeydew!"_

_Korin__: "... your what?"_

_Hercule__: "My wife."_

_Korin__: "Oh... well, there's no one here besides me, but if ya wanna check, you could climb up even higher to Kami's. He might have some answers."_

Hercule: "Ugh... this tracking device better not be broken, or I'd just be wasting my time."

**Chapter 7: Fight for Survival**

Last time on-

Author: "TO BE BORN ANEEEWWWWWW!"

... our... two young... heroes had finally managed to survive by themselves out in the wild for six months! Piccolo decided it was time to begin the real training, and took the toddlers back to their original meeting point to start. Goku finally reached Snake Way, and he began training with the almighty King Kai! Fennec, with the help of her recovered lab set, created a series of different chemicals, which would be useful for our heroes in their battle against Nappa and Vegeta! However, she had not yet tried these chemicals in an actual battle, but that was about to change...

Fennec: "Alright... no one's following?" *checks* "OK..." *steps under pendulum* *teleported to altered dimension*

Kami: "Hmmm..."

Against all odds, Fennec ventured into the altered dimension where Scarface and Shorty were found, all by herself. Oblivious to her was the fact that Kami had been spying on her, and that he could see her every move as she explored the dead battlefield. It was late at night, and no one besides her and Kami were awake, so this was the perfect time to try out her new tactics, as well as testing out her new strength after months of training.

Soon after entering the altered dimension, Fennec could hear Scarface and Shorty, seemingly laughing behind a wall. The evil Saiyans' laughter was interrupted, however, as Fennec charged straight at the wall, and with a single punch, broke the structure down into a hundred pieces. In a blink, Fennec reached for her pocket and took out a syringe, while still in mid-air from her dash, and injected Scarface's neck with it, flowing a yellow liquid into his body. She did not give Shorty a chance to react, grabbing him with her tail, and dragging him down one of the endless holes. Scarface looked on, but he could not move, as if he had been paralyzed! He then began hearing loud screams of agony coming from the hole, and he could recognize they were Shorty's! The ground was shaking violently, and it sounded as if a body was being constantly slammed against the walls with the force of an angry elephant. After a few seconds of screaming, Shorty reached his bloody hand out of the hole, trying to escape, but his hand was quickly grabbed by Fennec's. She dug her fingers into Shorty's flesh, releasing hot steam from his hand, and dragged it down once more, followed by even more screams. And soon after, the sounds stopped.

For the first time, Scarface looked terrified, knowing that he was facing a foe much stronger than he was. And worst of all, he was paralyzed, so he was unable to do a thing about it! Slowly, Fennec flew up from the hole, with several blood stains on her hands, legs, tail, and face. She gracefully landed back on the ground, and slowly began walking towards Scarface, whilst wiping the blood off her glasses. Once she was in front of the Saiyan, Fennec put her glasses back on, and took out a small beaker with a blue liquid inside it. She lifted Scarface's chin up, and forced him to drink the whole thing. Scarface then began to feel his body become softer - specifically, his bones. The chemical Fennec gave him caused Scarface's skeleton to weaken, making it much easier to break. Fennec was still holding Scarface's chin up, and she then began lifting it even higher, as high as it would without breaking. But she kept trying to lift, gradually putting more force into her hand. Scarface felt like his head was about to fall out, and he began murmuring in pain, as he could still not move his mouth. After enough force, a crack was heard, and Scarface's head became completely loose. Fennec let go of his chin, and watched as the evil Saiyan fell face first against the ground, dead.

Six months ago, Fennec was unable to keep up with just one of the two Saiyans, even with the help of her allies. But now, in less than five minutes, she had annihilated the both of them, with little effort, by herself. Her improvement amazed even her, but she knew, despite how much stronger she was, that she was still no match for the two Saiyans that were approaching Earth. Fennec's training would now have to ascend.

Fennec: "Well... that certainly went better than expected." *is teleported back to the lookout* "OK, now back to-"

Kami: "Impressive."

Fennec: "Waah! Kami? Did you..."

Kami: "Yes, I saw everything. Fennec, your strength is most formidable, and yet it only wishes it matched your astuteness. Your grace in combat only makes your brutality look the more fearsome. Though, I trust that you understand that your power still does not match that of the Saiyans heading to Earth."

Fennec: "Yes, Lord Kami, I understand. I will continue to train at my best, sir!"

Kami: "Of course. And... I hope you continue creating those strange liquids. They seem to be quite handy for you!"

Fennec: "Heh..." *holding string of syringes with tail* "... there's always time for a little science."

* * *

The next day, on the plains...

Piccolo: "Alright, here's the deal, you two. You are going to fight each other all day. Whoever wins gets to eat tonight."

Gohan: "What?! But, that's not fair!"

Piccolo: "Kid, do you think the Saiyans are going to be fair to you when they get here? I want you two to give it all you've got, every day. And I mean it. I've seen how strong you two really are. If I see any of you two holding back even the smallest percentage of your full power, you will both be punished by me."

Videl: "No way! Grr..." *gets in fighting stance*

Having no other option, Gohan and Videl got on their fighting stances and were soon throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. Piccolo looked on, seeing how much braver and anxious to fight the two had gotten since the first day they met. The fight seemed ALMOST equal, but looking closer, Gohan seemed to have a slight advantage. His over-all physique and hidden potential was greater than Videl's, and it began to show after a couple of minutes of sparring. Videl started to grow tired and was having a harder time blocking and dodging Gohan's attacks. Finally, Gohan landed a finishing punch on Videl, and she came crashing down on the ground, exhausted and defeated.

Videl: *laying on the ground* "Agh... ow..."

Gohan: "Videl!" *flies towards Videl* "Are you OK? Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Piccolo: *shoots ki blast near Gohan* "Don't be sorry, kid. One must never show any signs of mercy against the enemy. Now, you, brat, get back up. It's not even noon yet."

Videl: *panting* "Hah... hah..." *gets on her knees* "Hah... fine... ugh..."

The two young Saiyans continued their fight, growing more and more tired by the second. It was like heaven on Earth when Piccolo finally decided to let the two rest for the night. The Demon King dropped a bowl of food next to Gohan, as he had promised, since it was the boy who "won" the fight. Videl, however, was left aside, beat and starving.

Videl: "Geez... I don't feel good..."

Gohan: "Hey, Videl, do you want some of this?" *show bowl* "We can shar-"

Piccolo: *shoots another ki blast* "No sharing! You won, kid, and she failed. Losers don't get a prize."

Videl: "Grr..." *lays down, trying to sleep*

Gohan: "S... Sorry, Videl..."

Videl: "Just eat, Gohan. I'm going to sleep."

* * *

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet...

Goku: "I caught Bubbles!"

King Kai: "OK, now smack Gregory with a hammer." *hands hammer to Goku*

Gregory: "WHAT?!"

Goku: "On it!"

* * *

Back on Earth, Gohan woke up for a new day, rested and ready to start. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Videl. She was still aching from the fight the day before, was quite hungry for not eating in 24 hours, and to top it off, had a hard time sleeping. Despite her issues, Videl would have to ignore it, knowing that Piccolo would not give a single care, and that he would want the two to be fighting relentlessly once more. The Saiyan girl tried to hide it, but Gohan could still see through her emotional barrier, and he was quite worried for her safety. Piccolo clearly was not, though.

Piccolo: "FIGHT!"

Videl: *running towards Gohan* "Haaa!" *throws punch*

Gohan: *blocks with ease* "Whoa!"

Videl: "Grrr...!" *throws a barrage of attacks*

Gohan: *blocks and dodges everything* "Waah!"

Piccolo: "(Hmmm... he doesn't want to fight back.) Kid! Quit being on the defensive already! If you don't fight back, you'll both get hurt!"

Gohan: "Aah! Sorry, Videl!" *kicks Videl*

The fight continued, and once more, Gohan had the over-all advantage, this time even more noticeable, as only he was in top condition out of the two. Videl continued to get beaten, and Gohan apologized for every successful hit, only to be yelled at by Piccolo constantly. Night time came, and Videl was now barely able to move, as her body was extremely sore from their sparring. Gohan was able to eat another bowl of food, but for every bite he took, he looked at Videl, and felt like a criminal for letting a poor girl like her starve, even though he could do nothing about it.

* * *

The next day came, and Videl was starting to look sick from the lack of food, sleep, and constant pain. Her performance was even more miserable, as she had just enough energy to attack occasionally. Piccolo's training method was not helping Videl at all, or at least it seemed as so, proven by her decaying strength. Once night time came, Gohan tried to sneak some of his food so he could give it to Videl in secret, but it was no use as Piccolo watched every last movement the two made. In the middle of the night, Videl woke up, making sure not to bother Gohan, and proceeded to walk.

Videl: *walking* "(I can't take it anymore...)"

Piccolo: "And where do you think you're going?"

Videl: *turns around* "To get food. I'm not gonna starve to death because of your stupid training."

Piccolo: "I've already harvested all the fruits and vegetables this land has to offer. And I've scared the animals away. You'll be lucky to find a worm to eat."

Videl: "Hmph... watch me." *walks off*

Ignoring Piccolo's words, Videl went off to find something - anything that seemed edible. After two hours of walking, all Videl could find was a bush, with only leaves and branches, though it seemed that it was home of cherries at some point. At first sight, it might have just seemed like a bush, but Videl remembered some of the science lessons and jungle stories her mother had told her. She remembered some basic survival cooking tips, and gathered several leaves and branches. Using some of her ki, Videl melted a liquid from within the branches, and mixed it with the softest parts of the leaves. After minutes of stirring the leaves and branches with her tail, Videl created what seemed like a strange salad, but it was enough to fill her empty stomach, and allow her to fight better the next day.

Regardless of Videl's better shape, however, she was still defeated by Gohan the next day, as pain and stress had caused her to lose focus. For the rest of the week, Videl got up every night to make the same salad, as she was just not on par with Gohan's abilities. Piccolo began getting frustrated, but no more than the Saiyan girl had, and Gohan would be scared all the time, feeling the tension between the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Kami's lookout...

Fennec: "Tien. Chiaotzu. Are you two ready?"

Tien: "Are you sure you can handle us both, Fennec?"

Fennec: "More than sure, handsome."

Tien: *blushes* "What? Oh... heh..."

Chiaotzu: "Tien? Why is your face red?"

Tien: "N-No it isn't! OK, on your mark... get set... GO!"

Fennec was, without a doubt, showing the most progress out of everyone else on the lookout. It came as no surprise; her Saiyan blood gave her a major advantage on the way she learned, fought, and thought in battle. The scientist and fighter became too much for a single man to handle, so she was now fighting groups by herself. Tien and Chiaotzu rushed towards the Saiyan, ready to attack, only for their blows to be blocked and countered. Fennec focused on Tien, putting pressure on him, giving a chance for Chiaotzu to attack. The small, white-skinned boy became shocked as he discovered this was Fennec's plan. She had never stopped to sense Chiaotzu, opposite of what he thought, and in a blink, Fennec changed her focus from Tien to Chiaotzu, leaving the tall man motionless for a second, as he needed time to recover. Not surprisingly, Tien and Chiaotzu were quickly defeated by Fennec, who then gave them a helping hand.

Fennec: "Hehe! Need help, boys?" *helps them get back up*

Tien: "Oh, man... you're awesome, Fennec!"

Chiaotzu: "You're really, really, REALLY strong, Fennec!"

Fennec: "Oh, shush! You two did gre-"

Hercule: "FENN!"

Fennec: "Was that...?! HERCULE?!"

Hercule: *exhausted* "Hah... hah... hah... oh, golly, that was a LONG climb up!"

Fennec: "Herc, what are you doing here?! Actually, HOW did you get up here?!"

Hercule: "With this here gizmo!" *shows Power Pole* "But that's not important! I'm here for you, Fenn!"

Fennec: "What? Herc, I told you, I can't co-"

Hercule: "PLEASE, FENN! It's too lonely without you! I was alone for a very long time back in the day, and I'm not about to go through all them barney-willies again!"

... what's a barney-willy?

Author: "I dunno..."

Hercule: *crawls up to Fennec* "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Fennec: "Hu..." *sigh* *kneels in down to speak to Hercule* "Look, Herc, I'm sorry I had to leave like that, and I'm sorry you've felt so bad all these months, but this is a matter of world safety. If we don't stop those Saiyans, then there won't be a home for you, or me, or Videl to live at."

Hercule: "Oooo...! If you're not coming back with me, then I'm staying with you!"

Fennec: "Herc, you need to go back home!"

Hercule: "NO WAY! You're my wife, I'm your husband, we'll go through this together!"

Fennec: *sigh* "... there's no reasoning with you, is there?"

Kami: "I think you should let him stay, Fennec. You have space in your room, and he is your soul mate. Who knows, he might actually be of use in the battle."

Hercule: *jumps really high* "YAA-HOOOOO! You heard the boss, Fenn! I'm staying with you and that's final!"

Fennec: "Ah, Herc... always so silly, yet certain of what you say." *wraps tail around Hercule's arm, tickling him* "Come on, champ, we gotta get your things set up." *walks to her room, holding Hercule*

Hercule: "Oo-ooh-ooh-ooh... I've missed that tickling sensation!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet...

Goku: "I smacked Gregory!"

Gregory: "Oooowwww..."

King Kai: "Now to tech you the Kaio-Ken."

Goku: "Yaaay! ... Kaio-what?"

* * *

Back on the plains...

Gohan: "... umm... are you OK, Videl?"

Videl: "... Gohan..." *points at Gohan* "... I'm gonna eat today!"

Gohan: "W-What...? Uh, s-sure, I wish you luck."

Piccolo: "Hmm... cocky today, aren't we? Let's see how long that lasts... FIGHT!"

Videl had had enough of Gohan beating her every day, and having to eat the same kind of salad every night. She had practiced a new technique, all to Piccolo's back, which would come to be a surprise for all. The Saiyan girl rushed towards Gohan, but instead of hitting him straight on, she ran past him. When he turned around, Gohan saw a glowing fist right in front of his face, just before being sent flying across the field! This strike was unlike any Videl had ever given him, as if Gohan had been hit by a dozen Videls at the same time. The glow from Videl's fist disappeared shortly after, just as Gohan got off the ground, covering his face from the pain. Piccolo's eyes were wide open, showing the shock from Videl's power level skyrocketing for a few seconds. The same phenomenon happened again, this time Videl's foot glowing, as she jumped and dive kicked to where Gohan was. The boy made a cross with his arms, shielding himself from the incoming attack, but the force of Videl's foot was enough to break through his defense, and deal yet another devastating blow! The fight continued, but unlike the others, it appeared that Videl would finally have the upper hand!

Came night time, the fight was over, and for the first time, Videl had come out victorious! She helped Gohan with his injuries, but was satisfied to feel that it was her the one treating him for the first time. Keeping truthful to his word, Piccolo dropped a bowl of food in front of Videl, but proceeded to stand in front of her and interrogate her.

Piccolo: "Alright, tot, what technique was that?"

Videl: "A little something I learned while you weren't looking! If focuses all the energy of my body into a specific spot, making a single attack much stronger than normal. Though, I have to let my body cool down for a second."

Piccolo: "Tsk... so it's not perfect."

Videl: "Neither are you."

Piccolo: "Don't push it, brat."

Videl: "Hm... hey, Gohan, say 'Ah.'"

Gohan: "Huh? Aaaaahh-" *Videl throws some food into his mouth from a distance* "Mmm! Mmm!" *chews*

Piccolo: "WHAT?! Why, you little-"

Videl: "What are you gonna do, kill one of the only hopes for the planet?"

Piccolo: "Grrrr...!"

Videl: "Sorry, Piccolo, but I win this one."

Slowly but surely, Videl was becoming stronger, though she was also starting to develop a hatred towards her forced mentor, Piccolo. Fennec and Hercule had been reunited, though keeping the mentally challenged husband would turn out to be more difficult than expected! What new tricks will these two Saiyanii learn? Will they be strong enough to face the terrible Nappa and Vegeta? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

After finally setting his things up, it was time for Hercule to be questioned by his wife, who had a million questions gravitating on her head.

Fennec: "OK, Herc, now, HOW, in detail, did you get up here?"

Hercule: "Well, using my ingenious mind, I figured that you would sooner or later miss your beloved lab set. So, I hid a tracking device in your lab coat's pocket, and that way, I was able to know your exact location!"

Fennec: "Clever... well, that's how you found me, but how did you get UP here?"

Hercule: "This Indian kid told me to climb Korin's tower, and that I would find you here! So I did, and it was very hard, but for you, I'd do anything, Fenn! Anyways, when I got up there, there was a white, talking cat, and he told me to climb even higher to Kami's lookout!"

_Korin__: "Here, use this Power Pole replica I made. It's made exclusively to go up to Kami's lookout, so you best not use this thing to fight, or it'll break!"_

_Hercule__: "OK..." *sets fake Power Pole down* "Power Pole Extend!" *Power Pole extends towards Kami's lookout* "Whoa! Look at that thing go!"_

_Korin__: "... you know, you could have hold on to it, so you wouldn't have to climb that, too..."_

Hercule: "Haha... my arms still hurt..."


	8. Stomp This Weakness

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I like this chapter for one very specific reason, and those who know me should know why. Otherwise, I'm taking filler from the original series and making it canon... kind of. And you're also going to start seeing a Videl that closer resembles the one you're used to, a.k.a. not a cute, childish, innocent little girl. You're also going to get some Fennec time (no, not THAT kind of Fennec time), since she's the second most important character in this particular fan fiction. Anyways, read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Nappa: "... are we there yet?"

Vegeta: "Don't even think about it, Nappa!"

Nappa: "Hey, Vegeta, are you scared of Frieza?"

Vegeta: "Of course not! That fridge lizard doesn't scare me."

Nappa: "But, he destroyed our entire planet!"

Vegeta: "Which is exactly why we're going to Earth, Nappa! We'll wish to become immortal, and that way, we'll make Frieza pay dearly for his actions."

Nappa: "Aaah, hahaha! ... are we there yet?"

**Chapter 8: Stomp This Weakness**

Last time on TO... *looks at Author* ... Be Born Anew, Gohan and Videl had finally begun training with Piccolo, but it turned out to be much more painful and cruel than anticipated! A month had passed, and our young heroes fought each other to their limit, all for the sake of survival. Whilst the Saiyan kids trained, Hercule had managed to climb up to Kami's lookout, and now spent his time with his dearest Fennec. The self-proclaimed World Champ had been doing the best he could to train and tried to catch up to the others' powers, all to no avail. In the Otherworld, Goku was receiving training from the almighty King Kai, and he was quickly surpassing even Fennec's power! However, each and every single one of you reading this knows how his training goes, so we're focusing on the kids.

Videl: "Hya! Haaa!" *attacking Gohan*

Gohan: *blocking* "Whoa! Aah!"

Piccolo: "Gohan! Stop being on the defensive and attack already!"

Gohan: "Ah, ah, ah...!" *grabs Videl's tail*

Videl: *gasp* "AAAAAHHHHHH! GOHAN, LET GO! IT... it... hurts... too much..." *falls on the ground in pain*

Gohan: "Waah! I'm sorry, Videl, I didn't me-"

Piccolo: "Now's your chance, Gohan! Attack while she's immobile!"

Gohan: "I-I-I... I'm sorry, Videl!" *kicks Videl*

Videl was sent sliding through the rocky ground, whining from the extreme pain. She laid face-first against the ground, with her eyes closed and not moving a muscle, except for her tail, which twitched constantly. Gohan was terrified, thinking that he had done far more damage than usual, as he had never seen Videl in so much pain before. He ran towards his friend, apologizing all the way, and tried to help her get back up, but to no use, as she still needed time to recover. It was almost night time, and seeing as Videl was unable to move, Piccolo called for the match to end, and declared Gohan the winner. After a while, Videl was able to stand up again, only to be greeted by an angry Piccolo.

Videl: "Ow... that was really painful... huh?"

Piccolo: "Do you see that thing, brat?" *point at Videl's tail* "It's a weakness! It's just a wide, open weak point for the enemy to strike!" *grabs Videl's tail*

Videl: "AAAAAHHHHH! LET GO OF MY TAIL!"

Piccolo: *lets go* "You see? It's just a waste..." *walks away*

Videl: *comforts tail* *tear* "Ggrr... ow..."

* * *

Piccolo was growing fonder of Gohan, but more annoyed of Videl every day. Gohan still managed to win most of the daily battles, and it took Videl too much effort to win the few times she did, showing her weakness, which irritated Piccolo. Tension was building between the two, and it could soon explode into chaos... maybe sooner than expected. On their way back to their camp, Videl spotted a ravine far in the distance, but she felt like there was something down there. Her curiosity kept growing through the night.

Gohan: "Good night, Videl."

Videl: "I'm... going to check something real quick, Gohan. I'll be back soon."

Gohan: "Oh, OK..." *falls asleep*

Videl: "Hmm..." *flies into ravine* "... I have a feeling... there's something of importance here... huh? What's that? It looks like... a space pod?" *approaches space pod* "What's this doing here? Does it work stil-"

Space pod computer: "Wake up, Kakarot. Destroy all life forms. Wake up, Kakarot. Destroy all life forms. Wake up..."

Videl: "Destroy... all life forms... destroy... life..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Kami's lookout...

Hercule: "Aaahh... ain't it just romantic, Fenn?"

Fennec: "What is?"

Hercule: "Just you and me, in this room, in this shiny night! I mean, just look at the moon out there! So full and bright! One of the most bea-"

Fennec: "MOON?!"

Hercule: "Huh...? Y-Y-Yeah, it's right up there... oh, wait, that's right, you can't loo-"

Fennec: "B-B-But the moon was blown up! How is it... oh, no... it's a projection... there must be a space pod out there, projecting it due to the lack of an actual moon! Could it be mine? I should have destroyed it when I had the chance... AARRGH! Videl, please be OK..."

Krillin: *in the distance* "Fennec, whatever you do, DON'T go outside, OK?!"

Tien: "We're gonna try to blow the moon up from here!"

Fennec: "It's no use, guys! It's a projection, you have to destroy the space pod where it's coming from!"

Yamcha: "Oh, man, and where are we supposed to find it!"

Fennec: "I... I... I don't know, OK?! URGH!"

Hercule: "C-Calm down, honey! I'm sure everything will be alright! You've got me by your side, after all!"

Fennec: "Gah... I hope your optimism is right, Herc... I really hope it is..."

* * *

Back in the plains...

Piccolo: *meditating* "Hmm... hm?"

Videl: "Grrr... gggrrrrhh..." *angry glare*

Piccolo: "What do you want, brat? You should be recovering your energy instead of wandering around."

Videl: "Gggrrrr...! Gaah!" *jumps towards Piccolo*

Piccolo: "What the?!" *dodges*

Unexplainably, Videl had gone completely berserk, and started attacking Piccolo with every last ounce of her energy! She seemed to be much stronger than she was earlier that day, possibly due to her fury increasing her strength. Piccolo was just barely able to keep up with Videl's speed, and he even received some powerful hits from the furious Saiyan girl. For a second, Piccolo noticed that the moon was present, though he was oblivious to the fact that it was a projection. He was going to have to neutralize Videl before she had a chance to look at it, or else he would be in deep trouble! In mid-air, Videl was caught by one of Piccolo's many attacks, an electricity web, stopping the child. Piccolo then split in two beings, one continuously casting the electricity web, while the other charged a powerful beam to destroy the moon. However, Piccolo's attempt was to no avail, as Videl managed to overpower the electricity web's neutralizing powers, and when she did, she looked up to the skies, staring straight at the moon.

The girl's eyes turned red, and her heart began to beat heavily. Videl's tail was swaying wildly, as if it had a mind of its own. Suddenly, her body began to grow furry and muscular, ripping her clothes. Her face morphed into that of a monstrous ape, with shining red eyes, and sharp fangs. Soon, the short and childish Videl had transformed into a rampaging Great Ape! Her roars echoed across the land, abruptly waking Gohan up, who was horrified at the immediate sight of the monster, though he had no idea that it was his best friend.

Gohan: "WAAAH! What is that?!"

Videl (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" *shoots mouth laser*

Piccolo: "I have to stop her before she kills us all! Haaa!" *shoots beam towards moon* *beam goes straight through* "WHAT?!"

Videl (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAWWWRR!" *tries to stomp Piccolo*

Gohan: "What's going on, Mr. Piccolo?!"

Piccolo: *dodges* "Stay away, kid! Watch out!"

Gohan: *Videl is about to stomp him* "WAAAAH!" *covers eyes*

Videl (Great Ape): "RRAAA-ah..." *stops* "... Gggrrr..." *steps away from Gohan* "RRRAAAWWWRRRR!" *chases Piccolo*

Piccolo: "Huh?! She recognized Gohan... why won't she recognize me?! Bah, whatever! I have to destroy that moon, NOW!"

Even though she had gone berserk, Videl still had a small amount of sense left on her, and she was able to remember Gohan, her best friend for the last seven months. On the other hand, her and Piccolo had had an awful relationship so far, and just because she recognized him, it did not mean that she would not want to harm him. Videl kept trying to crush Piccolo with her massive body, and the Demon King was dodging the Great Ape's attacks by mere inches. Looking back at the moon once more, Piccolo noticed that Videl's shadow could be seen laying across it, which finally made him realize that this moon was a projection.

Piccolo flew across the land, quickly searching for the root of the projection, while attempting to not be destroyed in the process. After minutes of flight, the green man finally localized the space pod, resting deep down in a ravine. He charged another energy blast, and with it, Piccolo blew the space pod into a thousand pieces. Right after he did, the projected moon disappeared, and Videl, who was right about to jump on Piccolo, began reverting back to her normal self. Soon, silence ruled on the plains once more, save for a mumbling Gohan and a growling Piccolo.

Videl: "... ugh..." *falls to the ground, unconscious*

Piccolo: "OK, that's it! This thing has to go!" *tries to pull Videl's tail off again* *fails again*

Author: "Fool! Will you ever learn your lesson? That tail will survive even years after Videl's corpse has been consumed by the earth! No offense, of course."

Videl's subconscious: "None taken."

Piccolo: *still trying* "Come on...! Come out, you blasted spawn of hell! Haaa!" *putting immense pressure on Videl's tail*

Videl: "... aah... ooww..." *tear flows down*

Gohan: "Mr. Piccolo, stop! You're hurting her!"

Piccolo: "Go away, Gohan! This doesn't concern you."

Gohan: "I don't know what that monster was, or where did it go, but hurting Videl won't solve anything! Why are you trying to pull her tail off, anyways? She uses it a lot in combat, and it helps her out on other things. You'd only be slowing her down, Mr. Piccolo! She needs to be in her best shape when the Saiyans arrive, right?"

Piccolo: "Grrr... fine." *uses magic to give Videl clothes again* "But she had best start training on solving her weakness, or I'll slice her entire waist off if necessary!" *flies away*

Gohan gave a sigh of relief as he saw Piccolo fly away, leaving his best friend alone. The kid had stayed under cover the entire time, so he did not see Videl transform or revert at any moment. He took the tired, hurt, and unconscious Videl on his arms, and flew back to their camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet...

King Kai: "Congratulations, Goku! You have learned the Kaio-Ken!"

Goku: "Great! What's next, King Kai?"

King Kai: "Now I'm gonna teach you how to multiply the Kaio-Ken!"

Goku: "Yaaaay... what's multiplying like again?"

King Kai: "... actually, I'm gonna give you some math lessons first."

Goku: "Will it taste good?"

King Kai: "..." *facepalm*

* * *

Back on Earth, one more month had passed since Videl's transformation, and since then, she trained her tail, finally overcoming her most obvious weakness. Piccolo was proud to see both Gohan and Videl's progress, though he was still growing friendlier only with the boy. On Kami's lookout, Fennec continued to get stronger, handling two vs. ones like a piece of cake. Hercule, on the other hand, was still no match for anyone on the lookout. Even Mr. Popo was far stronger than him. Fennec was starting to get worried, as Hercule was still determined to help her and the others fight the Saiyans, regardless of his lack of strength.

Hercule: "Don't worry, lil' guy! I'll be the world champ one day!"

Chiaotzu: "Are you sure you want to give me a free hit?"

Hercule: "Of course! These bones are made of steel, boy!"

Chiaotzu: "OK. Here it comes!" *punches Hercule* *sends him flying*

Hercule: *flying* "WAAU, WAAU, WHOOAAAAA!" *crashes against pillar* *dizzy eyes* "Ah... hahaha... oooowwww... huh?"

Fennec: *looking down at Hercule* *sigh* "... Herc... look, I know you wanna help, but I really, seriously, am absolutely sure that I want you to stay out of it."

Hercule: "No way, Fenn! Just give me a little bit more time, and I'll be so strong, those Saiyans will come crawling back to their mommas! I won't let ANYONE lay a finger on my honey pie or my lil' sweet pea!"

Fennec: "... Videl..." *sits beside Hercule* "... I pray that she's doing fine... yet, at the same time, I have a feeling that she wants me... that she needs me... and I haven't been there for her... I'm a horrible mother..."

Hercule: "Hey, hey, HEY!" *lays hand on Fennec's shoulders* "No blamy, saddy moments on my watch, got it?! I'm more than certain that Videl will be overjoyed when she gets to see you again! As well as me!"

Fennec: "... I remember studying about parenting back when she was still unborn. For once, I wish that my studies were wrong..."

* * *

Back on the plains...

Piccolo: "Alright, you two, we're doing something different today."

Gohan: "Great! Will we finally be able to work as a team?"

Piccolo: "No."

Gohan: "Awww..."

Piccolo: "From now on, instead of fighting each other, you're going to be fighting me."

Videl: "You? How will we get food now?"

Piccolo: "If you beat me, I'll let you two eat tonight. But if you fail, then no one gets to eat."

Videl: "Grr... alright, Gohan, get ready!"

Piccolo: "You think you'll both be fighting? No, this is a one vs. one match."

Gohan: "What?! But, that means both of our food rests in the hands of one!"

Piccolo: "Exactly. If you expect for someone to always be there to help you in the fight, well, sorry to tell you the truth. In a real fight, you can only and exclusively rely on yourself, and any outside help is just a lucky convenience. I will train both of your individual capabilities. And the first to go... will be Videl!"

Piccolo's new training would push our two young heroes to the limit, but it would also push Videl's rage even further! If she failed, then she would have to charge with a sense of guilt, due to Gohan being left hungry as well. On the other hand, though, she finally had permission to harm the man she had grown hateful for. Even though their progress was as clear as water, the training was downright unfair for two toddlers like Gohan and Videl, and Piccolo's crude and demanding attitude only made things worse. The two fighters prepared themselves to begin the match, while Gohan stayed back, knowing that it was going to be intense!

Piccolo: "Alright, brat, get ready!"

Videl: "Grr... (he's the one that treats me like trash... Because of him, I haven't been able to have a single day of fun and peace in months... It's his fault that I'm being forced to fight a pair of weirdoes that I don't even know how they look like!)"

Piccolo: "... FIGHT!"

Videl: "(I... I... hate him... I HATE HIM!) AAAAAAHHHHHH!" *begins powering up*

Piccolo: "What the?!"

Gohan: "Whoa! Videl!"

Videl's rage caused her power level to skyrocket, going higher than it had ever been before! She rushed at full speed towards Piccolo, who was prepared to block, but still felt the damage from Videl's powerful punch! Piccolo kept blocking every attack, his body becoming more and more sore with each successful block. He then began countering with all his might, and just as well, Videl blocked these attacks. Videl once more went on the offensive, and managed to get a good hit on Piccolo, sending him flying and crashing against a massive rock, breaking it into pieces!

* * *

Meanwhile, on Kami's lookout...

Fennec: "Hya! Haa-HUH?!" *turns away*

Yamcha: "What the...?! This power...!"

Krillin: "I can feel it, too... it's incredible!"

Fennec: "It feels... familiar... could it be...?! VIDEL!" *flies in that direction* "Now I know where she is!"

Hercule: "Wait, Fenn! FENN! Where are you going?!"

Sensing Videl's ki, Fennec rushed at full speed towards her location, thinking that she might be in serious trouble! In mere minutes, Fennec flew above the plains where our young heroes could be found, and she could see two people fighting, making a huge mess of the entire place! Since Videl and Piccolo were so focused on their fight, they were unable to see or sense Fennec's presence. The Saiyaness came down to the ground and examined the situation before even thinking about jumping into action.

Fennec: "I don't believe this... is that really Videl?!"

Gohan: "Who are you?"

Fennec: "Who... hey, I remember you! You're Goku's son!"

Gohan: "You knew my dad? Oh, wait, now I remember! You're that lady who helped my daddy and Mr. Piccolo fight that big bully!" *notices Fennec's tail* "Hey, you have a tail, too! Do you know Videl?"

Fennec: "I'm her mother."

Gohan: "You're Videl's mom? I remember she used to talk about you a lot!"

Fennec: "Wait... used to?"

Gohan: "Yeah, since we began training with Mr. Piccolo, we haven't had much time to talk like we used to."

Fennec: "..." *looks back at Videl and Piccolo fighting* "... (Videl... she's grown so much. She's infinitely stronger than she used to be, same for Goku's son. To think she's changed this much... without me... Maybe this is for the best. If I interfere now, she might slow down on her training... and then she won't stand a chance against the Saiyans... Yeah, as much as it pains me to say this, it's best that I don't see her until the day comes...)"

Gohan: "Huh? Are you OK, miss?"

Fennec: "I-I'm fine, don't worry... I think I better go now. Please, don't tell anyone that I was here, OK?"

Gohan: "What? ... S-Sure..." *Fennec flies away* "Bye, miss!"

Vanishing into the horizon, Fennec looked back at her daughter one more time, with mixed feelings of pride and guilt. Videl continued to fight Piccolo, completely careless if she ended up killing him.

* * *

At the end of the day, the two finally stopped, both almost motionless from exhaustion.

Videl: "Hah... hah..."

Gohan: "Videl! Are you OK?"

Videl: "Kind... kind of..."

Piccolo: "Hehe... good job, kid." *drops bowl of food* "You earned it."

Videl: "..." *careless glare*

Gohan: "Here, let me help you..."

Piccolo: *walks away* "(If unlocking Videl's full potential involves receiving her utmost hatred... so be it.)"

Knowing that the fate of the Earth was at stake, Piccolo was willing to do anything to make the Saiyan kids as strong as they could get. Gohan and Videl ate their food and rested, specially Gohan, since it would be his turn to fight the next day. Will our heroes finish their training on time? Will they be enough to stop the evil Saiyans? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet...

King Kai: "OK, Goku, for the 357th time, how much is 2 + 2?!"

Goku: "Ummm... 2?"

King Kai: "No."

Goku: "357?"

King Kai: "No!"

Goku: "Fish?"

King Kai: "NO!"

Author: "Yes it is!"

King Kai: "SHUT UP! We haven't gotten to that theory in this time period!"

Goku: "King Kai, I'm hungry..."

King Kai: "You know what?! Just... just yell out numbers when you're going into Kaio-Ken mode, Goku!"

Goku: "Oh, I can do that! Now, can we eat?"


	9. Pride-less Corpses

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! I'm... OK with this chapter. I like it, but it came out pretty similar to the actual show. Even though some of you might think that's a good thing, the idea of this whole fan fiction is to bring more characters into the story and have them impact the plot. Majorly. Now, I did manage to make both Videl and Fennec important in this chapter, just beware that you will come upon familiar events. Otherwise, I'm OK with this. Oh, and we've got a colored version of Fennec on the cover now. DONE. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Nappa: "Hey... hey, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Grr! What is it now, Nappa?!"

Nappa: "That looks like Earth!"

Vegeta: "Yeah, I've been telling you for at least an hour..." *breaks through atmosphere*

Nappa: *lands* "... are we there yet?"

Vegeta: "... yes."

Nappa: "... yaaay!" *comes out of pod* "Hey, look, Vegeta! It's the locals!"

Vegeta: *comes out* "Yes, Nappa, this isn't a ghost pla-"

Nappa: "Let's blow 'em up!" *blows city up*

**Chapter 9: Pride-less Corpses**

Last time on To Be Born Anew-

Author: "Grats... K, I'll stop."

... *eye roll* our heroes continued their arduous training. But the big day was finally here. After a full year since Raditz' arrival, Nappa and Vegeta had finally crash landed on Earth, ready to go after our heroes and gather the Dragon Balls. Little did they know that the Dragon Balls had already been scattered across the planet and been rendered useless for another year, as Goku's friends made the wish to the Eternal Dragon to wish him back to life!

Goku: "Huh?" *halo disappears* "Hey, King Kai, look! I'm not dead anymore!"

King Kai: "Which means the Saiyans have arrived... wait, THEY ARRIVED?! They were a day early!"

Goku: "Well, I'll just get back, and... oh, no, SNAKE WAY! I forgot all about it!"

King Kai: "Goku, you need to move FAST! You've learned all that I had to teach you, and I'm very proud of you, but there is not time to waste! Fly, Goku, fly!"

Goku was now running out of time, as Nappa and Vegeta would soon make hell on Earth for our heroes! He flew at full speed through Snake Way, and could instantly notice how much faster he had become, both from his new powers and from being back to normal gravity.

* * *

As he flew, Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo fearsomely waited for the arrival of the Saiyans. The kids had different clothes on this time, wearing similar uniforms to that of Piccolo's.

Piccolo: "Be on your guard, you two. I can feel an incredible power coming."

Gohan: "Is it the Saiyans?"

Piccolo: "Could be, Gohan. It's almost here..."

Fennec: *flying down* "Videl!"

Videl: "What?" *turns around* "... mom?"

Fennec: *rushes to Videl and hugs her* "Oh, darling, you've grown so much!"

Videl: "Y-Yeah..."

Fennec: "How was your training with Piccolo?"

Videl: "..." *looks down* "... rough."

Piccolo: "I never said it'd be easy. But trust me, your daughter is a completely different person now."

Fennec: "Oh... (that's what I was afraid of...)"

Krillin: "Fennec!" *flies down with the others* "Geez, give us a break... you know we're not as fast as you!"

Fennec: "Well, I kinda had a daughter I haven't talked to in a year waiting for me, Krillin. At least we're all here, and that's what matters."

Yamcha: "Huh, so this is Goku's kid. And the girl is your daughter you talk so much about, right? For children your age, you two look pretty strong!"

Gohan: "Thank you, Mr... uh..."

Fennec: "He's Yamcha. Those are Tien; Chiaotzu; Krillin, which you might remember, and I'm Fennec. You're Gohan, right?"

Gohan: "Yeah. Hey, wait, I remember you a couple of months a-"

Fennec: "Hey... I don't know what you're talking about!" *wink*

Gohan: "Oh-oh, yeah! Sorry, must've been a dream!"

Nappa: "Vegeta, look! A family moment!"

Without any (other) advice, the terrible Saiyans - Nappa and Vegeta - arrived at the scene! They looked down upon our heroes from the heavens, and soon joined them on solid ground. The both of them had strange devices attached to their ears, showing a small screen in front of their left eyes, but only Fennec recognized that they were scouters. With the press of a button, the small screens began showing strange symbols, which turned out to be Saiyan writings. They were reading our heroes' power levels.

Vegeta: "Alright, let's see..." *scans Yamcha* "1,202..." *scans Chiaotzu* "1,031..." *scans Tien* "1,375..." *scans Krillin* "... negative 6?"

Krillin: "WHAT?!"

Vegeta: "Wait, wait, it had a malfunction... right... 1,324." *scans Piccolo* "2,430. Heh, not bad for a Namek."

Piccolo: "A what?"

Nappa: "Hey, hey, hey, let him finish first!"

Vegeta: *scans Gohan* "1,689... impressive, kid." *scans Videl* "2,297? She's a Saiyan, alright." *scans Fennec* "Hoho! She's almost as strong as you, Nappa! 3,738."

Nappa: "Really, now? This could get interesting!"

Piccolo: "What is this 'Namek' thing you called me? Explain yourself!"

Vegeta: "So, the green man doesn't know, huh? Let me fill you in. Namekians - Nameks for short - are an alien race from the planet Namek. Just like you, they have decent fighting capabilities, but it's still nothing before the Saiyan race!"

Human: "Hey, how come 'humans' isn't capitalized?"

Nappa: "Cuz you guys suck!"

Piccolo: "So, I'm an alien, too, huh... That explains a few things... But that doesn't matter right now. What do you want from this planet?"

Nappa: "We're here for the Dragon Balls! We heard that they'll grant us any wish, and we're gonna use 'em to become immortal! And we're gonna become immortal so we can finally fight Fr-"

Vegeta: "They don't need to know the details, Nappa!"

Krillin: "I don't care why you're here! We want you out of our planet, now!"

Vegeta: "Eager to fight, aren't we? Nappa, plant the Saibamen. Let's see just how strong these morons really are."

* * *

Following Vegeta's orders, Nappa took out a set of small seeds, and planted them on the soil. He then applied a strange liquid onto the same ground, apparently to accelerate the flourishing process. Slowly, a group of short, green men with red eyes began rising from the surface! These were Saibamen, a strange species of aliens that Saiyans, as well as other races, would use to aid them in battles. The tiny creatures were anxious to fight!

Vegeta: "These are the Saibamen. Don't be fooled by their small size, though. Each of them is just as strong as Raditz was!"

Fennec: "... that's not too bad."

Vegeta: "... yeah, she does have a point."

Raditz: "You. All. Suck."

Nappa: "So, who wants to go first?"

Krillin: "This should be a good warm-up!"

Yamcha: "Wait, Krillin, let me go first. It's a safer bet if I go, since you have already been resurrected with the Dragon Balls once."

Fennec: "Hold on, you two. Allow me to go first. I'm a little bit more familiar with these things than you guys are."

Yamcha: "Ah... she's right. Well, ladies first!"

Fennec stepped forward, ready to fight the first Saibaman. Vegeta ordered one of the Saibamen to step forward as well, and now it and Fennec were facing each other. Once the two were ready, the fight began with the Saibaman rushing towards Fennec, but this was a big mistake. The Saiyaness, being at least three times stronger than the alien, had no problem dodging the attack, taking the chance right after to counter. She grabbed the creature's hand and began crushing it, causing excruciating pain upon the Saibaman. Then, she slammed the alien against the ground several times, with little to no effort, while the tiny man yelled in pain. After a while, the creature became silent, essentially assuring its death, which was followed by Fennec throwing the body back with the rest of the Saibamen.

Tien: "Way to go, Fennec! You sure showed it!"

Fennec: "Heh... that was easy enough. You guys should have no pro-"

Saibaman #1: "GYYAAAAAAH!" *shoots acid at Fennec*

Krillin: "FENNEC, WATCH OUT!"

Fennec: *turns around* "Wha-"

It was too late to dodge the attack. As soon as she turned, Fennec's face was splattered with the Saibaman's acid, and smoke covered the area! Our heroes yelled out Fennec's name, certain that she would be in extreme pain now, or could even die! Nappa looked proud to see his Saibaman counter like that, but Vegeta gave the alien a dreadful glare, because he was planning on taking Fennec with him instead of killing her. After a while, the smoke disappeared, and Fennec could be seen once more.

Chiaotzu: "Mrs. Fennec! Please, answer!"

Vegeta: "That idiot..."

Fennec: *covering face* "... ha... haha...!" *uncovers face* *is intact* "Hahahaha! Oh, man, that tickled!"

Everyone: "W-W-WHAT?!"

Fennec: *sigh of relief* "... I've been dealing with the most toxic and dangerous of chemicals this planet has to offer for years. And trust me, there is some real nasty stuff in here. That... that was just pathetic! Haha... and now it's my turn."

Fennec quickly appeared in front of the Saibaman that shot acid at her. She grabbed it by the head, and began digging her fingers into its skull. The alien's head began to crack open, and after more pressure from Fennec, the Saibaman's head was crushed into pieces. All of the acid from its head splattered on Fennec's hands, but she shook it off like it was water.

Fennec: "See? Nothing."

Vegeta: "Hmmm... quite a brutal Saiyan you are. I like it."

Fennec: "Not a chance, Vegeta. You might have been prince in the North West, but to the rest of the planet, you were just another power-thirsty snot."

Vegeta: "Shut it, you insolent woman! I am the Prince of All Saiyans!"

Fennec: "You didn't even know there were different factions than your own, did you? Typical of you people, thinking you can tell everyone else what to do and that you have control over everything. You're gonna have to try a lot harder if you wanna impress me. Alright, that's it, enough chit-chat. Hey, Yamcha, you said you wanted to fight? It's all yours."

Vegeta was left without a comeback for Fennec. He was completely sure that him and the rest of his family were praised throughout Planet Vegeta, but had never heard of different Saiyan cultures besides the one under his command. The Prince of All Saiyans merely rendered the Saiyaness' words as mock talk, and commanded another Saibaman to step forward, as Yamcha was now eagerly awaiting for a fight.

Saibaman #2: "Giii, gigigigigi!"

Yamcha: "Alright, greeny! Ready for a beating?!"

Nappa: "Hehehe... huh? Hey, Vegeta, look! Paparazzi."

Vegeta: "Hmph."

* * *

Several helicopters suddenly appeared on the scene. They had news cast logos on the sides, giving away their origin. There were people setting up cameras, microphones, and other TV broadcast equipment. The crew began broadcasting the scene for live TV, which the residents at Kame House were anxiously watching.

Puar: "Hey, guys, look! It's Yamcha!"

Bulma: "What?!"

Fortuneteller Baba: "Those two must be the dreadful Saiyans!"

Chi-Chi: "I don't care about any of these people except for my baby! Where's Gohan?! Show him already, you worthless news idiots!"

Ox King: "There he is, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi: *Gohan's on screen* "GOHAN! What has that horrible Piccolo done to my sweet baby?! He looks like a rebel!"

Master Roshi: "There's Fennec. Looking as fine as ever! Hehehe!"

Bulma: *smacks Roshi with a frying pan* "Could you for once stop thinking like that?! This is a serious matter, you old geezer!"

Master Roshi: "OW! Man, no respect for the elder nowadays..."

Oolong: "The other kid's probably Fennec's. She looks... kinda mean, compared to what Fennec told us."

Puar: "Yamcha's about to fight that green midget! Come on, Yamcha! You can beat it!"

Nappa: "Hey, Vegeta, we're famous!"

Vegeta: "Which means we'll have to sign a bunch of autographs."

Nappa: "This is how I sign autographs!"

Annoyed by the press, Nappa flew towards the helicopters and began destroying them, showing no effort at all. With mere punches and small ki blasts, the flying machines were being struck down to the ground, and the ones that were still functional flew away. Our heroes looked angrily at Nappa, but knew it was not time to start messing with him. The rest of the gang at Kame House, however, were now left shocked and confused as to what was going on the arena.

Chi-Chi: "WHERE'S MY BABY GOHAN?! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Master Roshi: "Can't you use that fortunetelling ball of yours, Baba?"

Fortuneteller Baba: "I suppose I could..."

Chi-Chi: *grabs Baba* "YOU! GET THAT THING WORKING, NOW!"

Fortuneteller Baba: "AAH! If you let me go, then MAYBE I could do something!"

Ox King: "Calm down, sweetie! Let my master's sister do her thing!"

Bulma: "Geez, she never got that anxious over Goku..."

* * *

Using her magic sphere, Baba was able to show the scene of the fight to everyone in Kame House. When they looked, Yamcha and the Saibaman were already fighting! The match seemed equal, with the two warriors trading punches and kicks back and forth non-stop! The ex-desert bandit decided to end it, using his signature move, Wolf Fang Fist! Without a chance to react, the Saibaman was struck by a flurry of fast palm attacks, knocking the alien out cold! It appeared that Yamcha officially won the match, but looks can be deceiving...

Tien: "Alright, Yamcha, you did it!"

Puar: "Yay! Yamcha, you're the strongest!"

Krillin: "Way to go, Yamcha!"

Yamcha: "Hehe! That green midget stood no chance agai-"

Saibaman #2: "GGYYYAAAAAAAHH!"

Suddenly, the supposedly-defeated Saibaman stood up and jumped towards Yamcha at full speed! Yamcha turned around, and as soon as he did, the Saibaman held tightly onto his chest, not willing to let go for its life! It stared back at Yamcha with an evil smirk on its face, and then the alien began shining! Yamcha tried his very best to free himself from the Saibaman's grasp, but no matter how hard he tried, the green creature was still griping onto his torso! And finally, the Saibaman's body shone the brightest light it could, as it self-exploded itself, taking Yamcha's life with it. When the smoke disappeared, there were no signs of the creature, but a dead warrior on the ground, counting the first loss for our heroes' team.

Krillin: "NOO! YAMCHA!"

Puar: "YAMCHA!" *hugs sphere* "NOOOO!" *crying intensely*

Bulma: "... no..." *falls on her knees*

Gohan: "He's... he's really dead?!"

Piccolo: "Yes, Gohan. This is what a real war looks like."

Fennec: "You... bastards...!"

Krillin: "No... NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Enraged by his friend's death, Krillin charged a vast amount of energy onto his hand, ready to launch a devastating attack! He formed a yellow energy sphere, and launched it above where the other Saibamen were standing. Instantly, the energy sphere began raining ki blasts onto the Saibamen, obliterating ALMOST all of them. One Saibaman stood alive still, as it was far away from Krillin's attack.

Tien stepped forward, ready to avenge his friend. The last Saibaman prepared itself for battle, and soon, another duel broke up between good and evil! Tien had no problem beating the alien to a pulp, ultimately throwing it back to the evil Saiyans' feet, where Vegeta looked down upon the creature, a feeling of anger on his eyes. Vegeta rendered the Saibaman weak and useless, and with his mere mind and fingers, he executed the Saibaman, making it explode into a million pieces! Nappa looked at Vegeta, loudly questioning his actions, but the short Saiyan used few words to explain himself.

Nappa: "Vegeta! Why did you do that?!"

Vegeta: "It was weak, Nappa. Weaklings deserve to die."

Gohan: "He's... he's heartless!"

Fennec: "Vegeta has the galaxy-wide stereotype of a Saiyan plastered all over him, Gohan. No trust, no help, no mercy. Be extremely careful, everyone. These guys could attack without any warn-"

Survivor Saibaman: "GGGYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Piccolo: "Another one?!"

Fennec: "Oh, no, Videl!"

One more Saibaman had survived Krillin's devastating attack! It managed to sneak away from under our heroes' noses, and was waiting for the right moment to strike! The alien jumped towards Videl, ready to do exactly what its comrade had done to the ex-desert bandit. The Saibaman's plan did not turn out as it expected, however...

Videl turned to look at the Saibaman approaching her, and quickly moved out of the way, dodging the possibly-lethal attack. She then wrapped her tail around the Saibaman's neck and held the creature up in front of her, while strangling it with the force of a thousand closing wrenches. Videl slammed the creature to the ground, while still holding it with her tail, and began building up energy on her feet. Soon, Videl's feet were irradiant with blue energy, and with two powerful kicks, she broke every bone and crushed every organ in the Saibaman's torso. A combination of immeasurable internal damage and lack of oxygen ended the real last Saibaman's life in seconds.

Vegeta: "Ugh..." *looks at Fennec* "Yup, she's your brat alright."

Gohan: "V... Videl...?"

Videl: "... what? It was the enemy, and it killed one of ours. Had it coming."

Piccolo: "(Hmm... she's not the same wimpy cry-baby she was one year ago. Videl is a fighter now - a ruthless, vicious fighter. Maybe even hateful.)"

Fennec: "(Videl...? I can see hatred burning like fire in her eyes, even if she's trying to hide it... she's not the kind, cheerful girl I left one year ago. The training certainly made her much stronger, but... to what cost? Was it really worth it?)"

Vegeta: "Well, well, well... it would seem like you've succeeded at defeating the Saibamen. Let's just see how tough you are against a real opponent. Nappa!"

Nappa: "Hehehe... this is gonna be fun!" *cracks knuckles*

Despite losing their friend, Yamcha, our heroes could safely say they had the victory against the Saiyans' first tactic. However, it was time to stop messing with minions, and get onto the real deal! Nappa, the giant, muscular Saiyan stepped forward, confident that he would win against our heroes without breaking a sweat! Just how powerful can Nappa and Vegeta really be? Will they be able to fight him off until Goku arrives? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

For a story that keeps the language relatively soft and the innuendos occasional, this is awfully violent...

Author: "Just like the original Dragon Ball Z had a pretty soft language, not that many innuendos, but a noticeable amount of violence."

But you're not supposed to be doing the same-

Author: "Well, EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME for having a role model!"

You kidnapped Akira's character, and in less than 10 chapters, made her go through a hundred times more pain and suffering than she did in her entire original DBZ career. You're NO ONE to talk about role models.

Author: "But, hey, it's interesting, right?"

The hardcore fans are gonna be all over you.

Author: "Oh, calm down, we took care of those alrea-"

Hardcore fans: "AUTHOR'S HEAD! AUTHOR'S HEAD! AUTHOR'S HEAD!"

Author: "Oh, for the love of... Videl!"

Adult Videl: "I'm on my break."

Author: "... kid Videl?"

Videl: "I'm saving my energy for Nappa."

Author: "... GOHAN?!"

Gohan: "Who... who are you?"

Author: "Oh, eff this, LEONIDUS!"

Leonidus: "'Bout damn time!" *comes out running and holding weapon* "TAAANK THAAAAAT SHIIIIIT!"

... he jus-

Author: "He's the only one who gets to curse."


	10. 300 Pounds of a Morgue

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Firstly, I wanna thank everyone for your continuous support with your reviews, and follows, and favorites, and such. I highly appreciate it when I wake up, then check the site and discover that one of my stories gained a review, follower, or even a favorite. It tells me that someone out there thinks that I'm entertaining enough to be recognized, and that's one of the coolest things one could ever experience. Again, thanks to everyone.**

**Now, this chapter. IT'S GOT THE SAME PROBLEM AS THE PREVIOUS ONE! The fight came out too similar to the original, though I did add some Fennec action. We also have some character development going on here. Also, you may start noticing some rather repugnant changes on Videl. Before you begin hating her, you need to put herself in her shoes and really keep in mind that she's still a five-year-old. I'm trying to add some realism to this thing... though it's kind of hard to talk about realism in a world whose king is a dog and dinosaurs live right by highly advanced metropolii. But, whatever. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Hercule: *panting* "Hah... hah... oh, man, that was a long walk..."

Fennec: "Oh, no, Videl!"

Hercule: "That sounds like Fenn!" *hides behind rock* "There they are! And there's my little sweet pea!"

Videl: *torturing Saibaman* "... weak..." *begins killing*

Hercule: "WAAAU! What in darnation is she doing to that thing?! Oh, geez-oh, dear-oh... that's... that's not the Videl I remember..."

Videl: "... what? It was the enemy, and it killed one of ours. Had it coming."

Hercule: "What did they do to my baby?! But, no matter! She's still my lil' sweet pea, and when the time comes, I will save her from those evil Saiyans! That is what they are, right...?"

**Chapter 10: 300 Pounds of a Morgue**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, the terrible Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, arrived at our peaceful planet! Soon after their arrival, the evil Saiyans met with all of our heroes, with the exception of Goku, who was still running through Snake Way. They planted (literally) their first attack, a group of ferocious Saibamen. These were defeated by our heroes, though at the cost of Yamcha's life. Now our heroes' numbers had been deducted, and they might just continue going down, as a muscular Nappa patiently awaited his first battle.

Nappa: "Alright, ya pipsqueaks, time to get off the baby's playground and onto the big boys' field! Mr. Big Meanny Nappa's waiting! We're gonna have LOTS of fun toge-"

Vegeta: "Damn it, Nappa, just start the stupid fight already!"

Nappa: "OK, OK, hold on! Eeny, meeny, miny-YOU!"

Tien: "WHAT?!"

Without any warnings, Nappa appeared before Tien, and with a single, powerful blow with his massive arm, he sliced half of Tien's left arm right off (because this show is very accurate and logical)! Tien was quickly kneeled down, yelling in agonizing pain, and clearly unable to fight back for that moment! Watching their heavily injured comrade, Krillin, Fennec, and Chiaotzu (him specially) readied themselves to strike. Gohan, Piccolo, and Videl, on the other hand, went over to Tien to aid him. They escorted him to safety, and got themselves in a defensive position, expecting for Vegeta to start fighting at any moment!

Chiaotzu: "I'm gonna hurt you for what you did to Tien!" *punches Nappa*

Nappa: *takes it like a man* "Hohoho! Was that supposed to hurt me, midget?!" *kicks Chiaotzu far away*

Chiaotzu: "AAAHHH!" *crashes against mountain*

Krillin: "Chiaotzu! Gggrrrr! Ka... me..." *builds up energy in his hands*

Videl: "What the... what is he doing?"

Krillin: "Ha... me..."

Nappa: "Haha! The other midget thinks he can hurt me, too?!"

Krillin: "...! HAAAAA!"

Nappa: "HYYAAA!" *takes it like a man, too* *smoke covers the area*

Krillin: "Did... did I do it?"

Videl: "That technique... so powerful..."

Nappa: "..." *smoke clears out* "Nope!"

The giant then rushed towards the small monk and swung a crushing fist against his head, sending him crashing down to the surface! Videl looked on, with a particular interest in the attack Krillin had just performed. This was the Kamehameha Wave, Master Roshi's signature move, one that only his best students could even wish to learn, let alone master. Videl wanted to know more about this move, but that would have to wait, as there were a pair of seemingly-unstoppable Saiyans to fight!

Nappa: "Mwahaha! Three down, four to go-"

Fennec: *grabs Nappa's head* *jumps behind him* "This fight's not over!" *knees Nappa's skull* *prepares a punch*

Nappa: "OOW! Why, you little...!" *blocks* *kicks Fennec*

Fennec: "Whoa!" *dodge* *begins trading punches and kicks with Nappa*

Vegeta: "Heh... she can actually keep up with him. Just more satisfaction points for when she joins us."

Krillin: "Keep going, Fennec! Goku will be here soon!"

Vegeta: "Hm? Who is this 'Goku' person?"

Krillin: "He's the strongest fighter in the planet! When he gets here, you guys are gonna pay for what you've done!"

Vegeta: "Strongest fighter on the planet, huh? You're not referring to that excuse of a Saiyan - Kakarot - are you?"

Krillin: "Kakarot? That's what Raditz called him a year ago! He's not weak! You'll see!"

Vegeta: "Hehe... I could wipe the floor with his face if I wanted to!"

Vegeta did not know that Goku had trained under the almighty King Kai, neither did he know that he was on his way to help our heroes. But now that he did, his interest began growing, cared to find out if Goku really did become as strong as Krillin was claiming him to be. However, as the two spoke, Goku was still on Snake Way, flying as fast as he could. By this point, he was already half way through Snake Way, but was it enough?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kame House...

Master Roshi: "Look! Fennec is fighting that big, buff Saiyan! And she's actually holding up to him!"

Fortuneteller Baba: "Indeed. She's quite strong for a chemist."

Bulma: "What? Fennec's a chemist?"

Fortuneteller Baba: "Yes. My fortunetelling ball has told me all about her. She was the one that discovered the cure for cancer a couple years ago."

Bulma: "SHE'S THE ONE?! You mean we've had a genius like her on our team for a year, and no one told me?!"

Oolong: "She didn't tell us about that when she stayed the night here that day. She really just rested and maybe talked about her kid, but not much."

Bulma: "Ugh... we could have come up with a massively-powerful weapon together if she had told me! That way, they wouldn't even be out there fighting to begin with!"

Oolong: "Well, it's too late now! But, hey, at least she's keeping up with that guy!"

Master Roshi: "Uh-oh! Not anymore!"

Fortuneteller Baba: "She's losing!"

Everyone else: "WHAT?!"

* * *

Back on the arena, Nappa was finally beginning to tire Fennec down, overpowering her attacks with his own. He took the chance to elbow Fennec's head, throwing her down to the hard soil, unable to fight any longer. Everyone became horrified, as Fennec was their strongest member, but now she was down. Unless they came up with a good plan, Nappa would soon finish the Z Fighters off for good! In that moment, Chiaotzu thought of a possibility, but it would involve a major sacrifice.

Chiaotzu: "If... if we don't stop that guy, he's gonna kill us all! He'll kill Tien! We can't let him do that! I can't let him do that! There's only one way...! Hyyaaaa!" *flies at full speed towards Nappa*

Nappa: "Ha! Did you see that, Vegeta! I beat her!"

Vegeta: "Yes, Nappa, I saw. Just don't kill her, we can't afford the possibly-last remaining female Saiyan to die."

Nappa: "Don't worry, Vegeta! I'll make sure to keep her just well enough so we can take her with u-"

Chiaotzu: "HYA!" *sticks to Nappa's back*

Nappa: "Huh?! Hey, what the...?! Get this guy offa' me!"

Chiaotzu: "I won't let go!"

Tien: "Gah... what...?! CHIAOTZU!"

Chiaotzu: *uses telepathy* "Tien! Don't worry, I'm going to finish this guy off!"

Tien: "Chiaotzu?! You best not be about to do what I think you're going to do!"

Chiaotzu: *telepathy* "It's OK, Tien! No one will have to worry about him again! You won't have to fight him anymore!"

Nappa: "UURGGH! I said GET OFF!"

Nappa, unable to reach Chiaotzu clinging onto his back, decided that he would have to get him off some other way. He flew at full speed towards a near-by rock pillar, crashing his back against it, heavily injuring Chiaotzu. However, the tiny white boy still held onto Nappa's back, almost the same way that Saibaman had stuck to Yamcha. Then, Chiaotzu began glowing, again in a similar way the Saibaman did. Nappa continued to smash his back against more rocks and mountains, causing more and more damage to Chiaotzu, who was still not willing to let go.

Gohan: "Aaah! I don't want to look!"

Piccolo: "No, Gohan! I want you to look at this! Catch every second of this! That Chiaotzu is a true warrior, and he's going through the real pain of a battle!"

Videl: "Why aren't we helping him?!"

Piccolo: "We can't get close to him. I know exactly what he's gonna do..."

Tien: "CHIAOTZU! Stop this, NOW!"

Chiaotzu: *telepathy* "It's ready, Tien!"

Tien: "NO! CHIAOTZU! STOP IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Nappa: "Aha! This one's gonna be the end of you!" *flies towards spiky rocks*

Chiaotzu: *telepathy* "Tien... You're my best friend! We've had tons of fun together! We've been together since the very beginning. You were always there for me. And now, it's my turn to repay you the favor."

Tien: "CHIAOTZU! DON'T DO IT!"

Chiaotzu: *telepathy* "... Goodbye, Tien."

Suddenly, Chiaotzu shone as bright as the sun, still clinging onto Nappa's back. Just seconds before being crushed for good, Chiaotzu self-destructed, a massive explosion striking Nappa at point-blank range. The skies where Nappa was instantly became filled with smoke, making it impossible for anyone to see anything. Tien could not believe it. His life-long friend sacrificed himself for him, and since he had already been revived with the Dragon Balls once, he was gone for good. But what appeared afterwards caused everyone to stare in terror. Once the smoke vanished, Nappa stood there flying, with merely minor scratches on his armor and one or two small wounds! Chiaotzu's sacrifice had ultimately been for nothing.

Nappa: "Haha! That tickled!"

Tien: "NOOO! CHIAAAAOTZUUUUUU!"

Nappa: "Aw, what, was that your friend? Don't worry, you'll be joining him pretty soon!"

Tien: "You... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" *charges towards Nappa*

Krillin: "Wait, Tien!"

Tien: "HAAAAA!" *kicks Nappa*

Nappa: *blocks* "Ha! If I were you, I would have stayed down! But no worries, I can fix that! HAA!" *smashes Tien*

Tien: "AAAHH!" *crashes against ground* "... argh... I'm... I'm not done yet...!" *charges back to Nappa*

* * *

Even one-handed, Tien was not going to stop until he had avenged his fallen friend. In the end, though, it was just a foolish impulse of rage, as Tien was too weak to cause even the smallest amount of damage on Nappa. Seeing as Nappa was too focused on Tien, Piccolo and Krillin took the chance to strike, while Gohan and Videl ran to an even more injured Tien. As they did this, Hercule observed the entire scene, safely hiding from all the commotion.

Hercule: "Oh, man, I don't believe this! I've never seen a person die before, much less like that! Geez, I should have stayed home!"

Gohan: "Mr. Tien! Are you OK?"

Videl: "Of course he's not OK, Gohan! We gotta do something, or we'll end up like him!"

Hercule: "Oh, man, Videl... I-I need to get her out of here!" *sees Nappa beating Piccolo and Krillin without much effort* "... Then, again, I can't just rush out there!" *sees Fennec, still unconscious on the ground* "... B-But I need to do something! Argh! What do I do?!"

Tien: "Aaggh... Chiaotzu...!" *tries to stand up*

Gohan: "Wait! Mr. Tien, you're too hurt! You can't fight anymore!"

Tien: "I need... to do this... for Chiaotzu...!" *holds hand up, forming a triangular shape*

Videl: "Tien, stop!"

Fennec: "... nngh..." *opens eyes* "... ow... what... Tien...?"

Videl: "Tien, you need to save your energy! We'll treat you once this is all over!"

Fennec: "He's with Videl... and she's trying to help him... I guess he does need more help than I do... even if I'm her mother..." *reaches for pocket* "... OK... it's still here..." *takes out chemical* *drinks* "Ah... ha...!" *jumps up and stands straight* "OK! Good thing I brought some of those healing potions! Now to give one to Tie-"

Tien: "TRI-BEAM!"

Fennec was just seconds too late. Tien prepared himself to perform his final attack, the Tri-Beam. With this technique, he was certain he would do major damage on Nappa, but at the cost of giving up to his last bit of energy. A massive burst of energy came out of Tien's one good hand, directly striking Nappa, who had been distracted by his fight with Piccolo and Krillin. Yet another cloud of smoke formed around Nappa, once more blocking our heroes' vision. Because he used up all of his energy, Tien fell back on the ground. However, this time he was not just heavily injured; he was dead.

Gohan: "Mr. Tien?! Mr. Tien!"

Krillin: "Tien! Nooo!"

Fennec: "NO!"

Hercule: "Wha... wha... he's dead?!"

Vegeta: "Hmhm... three down. Nappa! Stop toying with them!"

Nappa: *smoke clears* "Haha! That guy actually managed to destroy my armor!"

Krillin: "No way! He's still alive?!"

Piccolo: "Not just alive, he barely took any damage from that!"

Gohan: "He's just too strong! Dad, where are you?!"

Vegeta: "Hm? That's right, he's Kakarot's son..."

Nappa: "Alright, I'm done playing around! It's time to finish this!" *charges towards Piccolo and Krillin* "HHAAAA!"

Vegeta: "NAPPA!"

Nappa: "What?!" *stops* "Vegeta, why did you stop me?! It was about to get good!"

Vegeta: "I think we should wait for Kakarot, just to let him see us kill his beloved friends and family."

Nappa: "Aw, come on, Vegeta! Killing one of them now won't be a big deal, right?! Now get ready, you fools! HAAA-"

Vegeta: *angers* "NAPPA!"

Nappa: "Ugh! I... I-I'm sorry, Vegeta..." *flies towards Vegeta*

Fennec: "Still enjoy barking orders, don't ya?"

Vegeta: "Such insolence from a low-class warrior like you. You're lucky we need you alive. Listen up! We're going to wait exactly three hours for that fool of Kakarot to show up. If he's not here by then, well... I suggest you try to enjoy these last few hours of your life."

* * *

With his cold tone and menacing smirk, Vegeta set silence on the previously war-filled land. Three hours was all our heroes had left. They prayed to God... or Kami... or whoever they worship, that Goku would arrive at the scene before time ran out. Otherwise, they had to come up with a plan. Despite their limited time, Fennec had the ability to take this chance to catch up with her daughter, who looked MUCH different than she did a year ago.

Fennec: "Everyone, drink one of these." *hands out healing potions*

Krillin: "It... It's not gonna burn me, right?"

Fennec: "What? O-OH, no, no! I did have time to let this one cool off!"

Videl: *drinks* "Thanks." *lays down*

Fennec: "Hm..." *lays down besides Videl* "Hey, honey, how have you been this past year?"

Videl: "I've been fine, mom. Rough, but I'm OK."

Fennec: "Ah... I-I see... You look different! Taller, and stronger, and..."

Videl: "... yeah."

Fennec: "Eh... well... I'm-I'm sorry we didn't spend time together like we used to..."

Videl: "... mhm..."

Fennec: "I really mean it! I wish I could go back and give you company for all that time we los-"

Videl: "I said I'm fine, mom! We've got other things to worry about now."

Fennec: "Ah! ... Y-Yeah... I..." *wraps tail around Videl's* "... remember when we did tail promises? Well, right now, I promise you that I'll protect you with all I've got, sweetie!"

Videl: "... I can hold my own..." *unwraps tail* *turns to face away from Fennec*

Fennec: "... Videl..." *turns away, hiding her saddened face*

Gohan: "Umm..." *walks up to Videl* *whispering* "Hey, Videl, aren't you happy to see your mom again?"

Videl: *whispering* "I guess... But right now's not the time to catch up. There's a pair of monstrous Saiyans right there, waiting for the moment to kill us. We need a plan, Gohan."

Gohan: "I know, but..." *looks at Fennec* "... uh... never mind..."

Piccolo: "Alright, everyone, I've got a plan." *everyone gathers around Piccolo* "Remember when Goku was fighting Raditz a year ago? Well, I remember that when Goku grabbed his tail, Raditz felt an acute pain, bringing him to his knees."

Krillin: "Hey, that's right! I remember the same happened to Goku when he was still a kid and had his tail!"

Piccolo: "And, Videl used to have that same problem, though she overcame it."

Fennec: "Uh... I see where you're going, Piccolo, but like you just said, Videl overcame that problem. So did I, actually. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I assume that neither of those two still have that little problem us Saiyans tempt to have. If anything, grabbing Nappa's tail would leave us vulnerable to his attacks."

Piccolo: "Hmm... I didn't think of that..."

Fennec: "However... that would distract him. If one of us goes up to him and grab his tail, he'll probably look at that person and laugh at them for thinking they did anything. That's when someone else can go up to him and strike!"

Krillin: "Nice thinking, Fennec!"

Fennec: "Heh, scientists don't get recognized for being dumb, Krillin."

Krillin: "Haha, I guess!"

Piccolo: "Alright, everyone, we've got a plan! Now let's decide who will do what."

Hercule: *dragging Tien's body to safety* "Huuurrr! Ha!" *lays him on the ground* "Huff... man, these guys definitely work out for real... Welp, that's Mr. Three Eyes and Mr. Wolf Man taken care of. Shame I can't say the same about that lil' boy... I'd come out and say hi to the family, but those two maniacs could kill me just because they feel like it! Though I REALLY wanna hug my lil' sweet pea! Come on, Hercule, just have faith in them! Yeah! Those aliens won't stand a chance against the Satan girls!"

Nappa: "Hey, Vegeta! I'm bored!"

Vegeta: "So?"

Nappa: "Can I go out and do something while we wait, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: *sigh* "Fine. Just be back before time's up!"

Nappa: "Yaaaay! This is gonna be the best day EVER!"

And so, Nappa left the scene to go and cause untold havoc across the planet! As much as our heroes wanted to stop him, there was nothing they could do, unless they wanted to be blasted into bits by Vegeta! The team now had a plan, but even they knew it would be much better if Goku arrived. Can our kind hero make it on time to save the others? Will they stand a chance against the terrible Nappa and the even more terrifying Vegeta? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

OK, WHAT... is up with Nappa?

Author: "Whatchu mean?"

Sometimes, he acts like the brutal, evil Saiyan that absolutely destroyed the Z Fighters in the original DBZ. But then he acts like DBZ Abridged Nappa! Make up your damn mind!

Author: "Hey, Nappa's just cool like that! He can be a brutal warrior and a mentally challenged joker at the same time!"

Nappa: "Vegeta, look! They're talking about us."

Vegeta: "They're talking about you, Nappa, not me."

Nappa: "Really?! Yaaaaay! Hey, Vegeta, I'm famous already!"

Vegeta: "Damn it, Nappa..."

Technically, it's this guy's fault.

Vegeta: "Damn it, Author..."

Author: "Hey, don't blame me, blame Team Four Star!"

Vegeta: "Nope. I still blame you."

... I like your style, Vegeta.

Author: "Damn it, Narrator!"

Nappa: "Hey, Vegeta, look! I broke the fourth wall..." *zoom in* "... again."

Everyone: "... damn it, Nappa..."


	11. Killing Time

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Yaaaay, this chapter has a cool twist, so it deviates from the typical storyline! Also, there is a particular scene in this chapter that will alter future events, so be on your watch. There's also some child abuse in here... just like there's always been child abuse in DBZ. And, before anyone asks, the reason Fennec's glasses haven't broken yet is the same reason why the show's characters' clothing doesn't disintegrate within 30 seconds of battle. No reason, at all, whatsoever. DONE. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Kami: "Come on, Goku, where are you?!"

Goku: *flying as fast as possible* "I see the check-in station! And there's Kami!"

Kami: "Goku!" *holds hand out* "There's no time to waste! The Saiyans have already arrived at Earth!"

Goku: "I'm coming!" *holds Kami's hand* *teleports to Kami's lookout* "I'm on my way, everyone!" *flies to Korin's tower*

Korin: "Huh?! Goku?!"

Goku: "There's no time, Korin! I need senzu beans!"

Korin: "H-Here!" *throws sack of senzu beans* "Those are my last beans!"

Goku: "Alright, thanks, Korin!" *flies towards our heroes* "Just hold on a bit more, guys! I'm almost there!"

**Chapter 11: Killing Time**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, our heroes fought against the terrible Nappa, who proved to be much more dangerous than any and all of the Saibamen! The lives of Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were lost in two different attempts to eliminate Nappa, both attempts ending in failure and misery. Our heroes were given a short break, however, as their constant talk about Goku's arrival sparked Vegeta's interest. Time was running low for our heroes, though, and soon, the fight would resume.

Fennec: "Goku... we're running out of time...! Where is he?!"

Gohan: "Daddy? Why isn't my daddy here yet?"

Vegeta: *scouter beeps* "Hehe... time's up. And I still don't see Kakarot around here. Guess he doesn't care for your lives after all."

Krillin: "Grr...! (Come on, Goku! We need you!)"

Nappa: *cracks knuckles* "Haha! Welp, let's get back into action, boys!"

Piccolo: "Hmph. Alright, remember the plan?"

Krillin: "Got it!"

Fennec: "Let's go! Kids, don't move until we tell you to, OK?"

Piccolo: "Everyone, into position!"

Nappa: "Hey, Vegeta, what are they doing?"

Vegeta: "They've got a plan, Nappa. Think before you rush out there."

Nappa: "Don't worry, Vegeta! I've got this!"

Nappa rushed towards our heroes, confident that his brute strength alone would be more than enough to handle the situation. He was ready to perform a direct hit on Piccolo, who seemed to be standing there on the defensive, but Krillin stepped in. The brute was struck by a small ki blast, merely tickling his muscular body, and quickly turned to look at Krillin flying on the near skies. This was the first step to our heroes' plan.

Nappa: "Ah, so the midget wants to die first, ey?!"

Krillin: "Come on, ya big bully! I bet you can't reach me up here!"

Nappa: "Is that a challenge?! Oh, I'm gonna enjoy thi-"

Piccolo: "NOW!" *grabs Nappa's tail*

Nappa: "What?" *sees Piccolo grabbing his tail* "Haha! Fool! Only an idiot like Raditz would actually let a stupid problem like that stop him! Vegeta and I have long dealt with-"

Fennec: "HHAAAA!"

Out of nowhere, Fennec jumped in front of Nappa, prepared to take the final step of their plan. The Saiyaness wrapped her tail around Nappa's neck, and the furry appendage began to glow with a blood-red aura. Nappa could feel his body becoming weaker and weaker by the second, while Fennec could feel any wounds she had left disappear. She sucked more and more blood out of Nappa, to the point where her tail began dripping with the red liquid, releasing the excess blood in Fennec's body. After what seemed like hours to the giant Saiyan, Fennec finally let go, leaving a small pool of blood on the ground. Nappa was about to drop on the ground, but our heroes had a second part to their plan.

Before Nappa touched the ground, Fennec kicked him in the chest with all her might, sending the juggernaut flying towards the skies. He was then greeted by yet another attack from Krillin, a double kick to his jaw, sending him flying towards Piccolo. The Demon King slammed Nappa with both hands, again sending the Saiyan flying, this time towards Gohan.

Gohan: "Waaah!"

Piccolo: "Gohan! Now's your chance!"

Fennec: "Come on, Gohan! I know you can do it!"

Gohan: "B-B-But...!"

Nappa: *looking angry* "GGGAAAAAHHH!"

Piccolo: "What are you doing, kid?! Attack, NOW!"

Gohan: "I-I-I can't! I'm too scared!"

Nappa: *looking angrier* "GGGYYYAAAAAHHHH!"

Videl: "Fine, I'll do it!"

Without giving it a second thought, Videl jumped at full speed towards Nappa, building up energy in her hand. She countered Nappa's terrifying and angry face with her own, looking even angrier than the hulking Saiyan. When she was right in front of him, the Saiyan girl uppercut Nappa with unimaginable strength. The impact was so immense, Nappa's jaw was dislocated, and he yelled gibberish as he fell back to the ground! Gohan then finally built up enough courage to strike, and jumped high up to the skies, then charged back down towards Nappa, kicking the Saiyan's stomach with full force! Videl then landed in front of Nappa, and was prepared to do the finishing attack. She wrapped her tail around Nappa's hand, and a blue aura appeared around Videl's tail, similar to the one she had just formed in her hand. In an instant, the pressure from Videl's tail crushed Nappa's hand almost completely, breaking every bone in it. The giant Saiyan changed from terrifying to terrified, screaming in absolute pain and agony. Videl finally lift him up, and threw him towards Vegeta, who looked down in disgrace at his suffering ally.

* * *

Gohan: "Oh, man... you really did finish him off, Videl..."

Videl: "And that's a good thing, Gohan."

Nappa: *coughs blood* "V... Vegeta... heeelp..."

Vegeta: "Tsk... Nappa, you're a fool. You should have known better than to purely rely on your strength and never considered the possibilities."

Nappa: "Vegeta, please... just help me out here...!" *coughs blood* "We were gonna both become invincible, remember...?! We'll be Super Saiyans!"

Vegeta: "Out of my way, Nappa." *kicks Nappa to the side*

Nappa: "OOWW! AAAHHH!"

Vegeta: "So, runt, you act pretty tough for someone your size."

Videl: "What's it to you?"

Vegeta: "Since Nappa is down, it's my turn to fight. And I just want to see how your terror face looks like." *appears in front of Videl* *punches her stomach with full strength*

Videl: "Ggh..." *coughs blood* "... agh..."

Vegeta: "Not so tough now, are you?" *grabs Videl by the hair* "Now... how should I start with you...?"

Fennec: "LET GO OF HER, YOU DISGRACEFUL BASTARD!"

Seeing her daughter get beaten that heavily sparked major fury in Fennec. She was going to get Vegeta back for that, and she was going to cause serious damage. Fennec used every bit of her power to rush towards Vegeta, and in an instant, pulled out a syringe with a small amount of transparent liquid inside of it. The furious Saiyaness injected Vegeta's neck with the mysterious liquid, and the substance was soon flowing through Vegeta's blood. Fennec then pushed the syringe in, even though it was empty, and broke it against Vegeta's neck. It was indeed very painful for the Prince of All Saiyans, but it was not enough to stop him.

Vegeta: "GAH! Such foolishness!" *slaps Fennec, knocking her out* "What the hell did she inject me with?! Hmph, whatever, I don't feel particularly different. Now back to you." *strangles Videl*

Videl: *trying to breathe* "Huuuuhh... hah, hah, hah, hah, hah...!" *faints*

Hercule: *major gasp* "V-V-V-V-V-VID-D-D-DEL! F-F-F-F-FENN!"

Vegeta: *drops Videl on the ground* "I need you and your mother alive, as well as the Namek. As for the other two..."

Krillin: "No way! Gohan, watch out, he's coming!"

Gohan: "VIDEL! Gggrrr... AAAAHHH!" *powers up*

Vegeta: "Hm?" *reads Gohan's power level* "3,526? When did that kid get so strong? No matter, he's still no match for me!"

Gohan and Vegeta broke into a barrage of punches and kicks at speeds neither Krillin nor Piccolo had ever seen before! But even with that much power, Gohan was over-all outmatched by Vegeta, who took little time to bring the small fighter down. Vegeta then proceeded to attack Piccolo and Krillin, and they too were defeated easily. Seeing as currently the only one who could pose even a minor threat was Gohan, Vegeta decided that he would finish him off first!

* * *

Vegeta: "What a pair of weaklings. That kid alone was stronger than you two together! Which is exactly why he's going to go first." *starts charging ki to blast Gohan* "Hehe... say goodbye to your son, Kakarot!" *fires*

Piccolo: "GOHAN!" *flies in front of Gohan* *stretches hands and feet out*

Vegeta: "Idiot!"

Piccolo: *takes the blast's full force* "GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gohan: *regains consciousness* "What...?! MR. PICCOLO!"

Piccolo: "GGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" *falls to the ground*

Gohan: "MR. PICCOLO, NO!"

Piccolo: "G... G... Gohan... are... are you... OK...?"

Gohan: *tears form in his eyes* "Y-Yes, Mr. Piccolo, I'm OK, but you're not! Why did you do that, Mr. Piccolo?!"

Piccolo: "Ha... oh, the irony... to think... I'd be the one... to save my archrival's... son..."

Gohan: "Mr. Piccolo, don't...!" *weeps*

Piccolo: "Gohan... you... you're the only one... to have... ever... called me... friend... You... you're like the... the son... I never had..."

Gohan: "Mr. Piccolo, you can't! No!"

Piccolo: "Gohan... I know... I know you have it in you... You possess... unimaginable powers... more than enough to beat this guy... but you need... to let it out... it rests inside of you... You can do it... Gohan... show this bastard... what you're made of... ugh..."

Gohan: "Don't go, Mr. Piccolo! Please! PLEASE!"

Piccolo: "... Goodbye... Gohan... uhhh..."

Gohan: "MR. PICCOLO!"

Those were Piccolo's dying words. He gave one last breath, one which finally took his life. Gohan wept in front of his late master and friend, whose eyes were shut, and for the first time in his life, smiled with happiness rather than pride. Gohan felt a surge of rage race through his veins, and just like he had done after seeing Videl get beaten, the Saiyan boy powered up again, even more than last time!

Gohan: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta: "Ugh... what is it now?" *reads Gohan's power level* "5,971?! Nonsense! This thing MUST be broken! There is no wa-"

Gohan: "MASENKO! HAAAAA!" *fires massive energy wave at Vegeta*

Vegeta: "What the?!" *blocks* "GGGGRRRAAAAHHHH!"

Krillin: "N-No way! He actually blocked that?!"

Vegeta: "HHYYYAAAAHHH!" *Masenko stops* *panting* "Hah... hah... heh, that actually hurt somewhat!"

Krillin: "WHAT?! He... he just took that attack like it was nothing! Are there any limits to-" *blasted by Vegeta*

Vegeta: "Your presence mocks me. Now, kid..."

* * *

The Masenko drained a vast amount of energy out of Gohan, as it was merely his first time performing the devastating attack. Weakened, Gohan became vulnerable to anything Vegeta was willing to throw at him. Vegeta rushed towards Gohan, and kicked the child in the face with incredible brute force, crashing him against a rock, breaking it! Gohan looked hopelessly at Vegeta, unable to move and essentially awaiting for his death to come. But then, seconds before being blasted into nothingness, Gohan disappeared from Vegeta's sight!

Vegeta: "What the...?! Where'd the kid go?!" *sees Gohan on top of a yellow cloud* "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Gohan: "What...?"

Goku: "Are you OK, son?"

Gohan: *notices Goku* "D... Daddy...? Is that really..."

Goku: "Yes, it's me, Gohan."

Gohan: "DADDY!" *hugs Goku* "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, DADDY!"

Goku: *pats Gohan and rubs his hair* "I've missed you, too, Gohan. You've become a lot stronger since I left!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot!"

Goku: "Hm? You're one of those Saiyans that I've heard so much about, right?"

Vegeta: "Hmhm... you catch on quick, Kakarot."

Goku: "My name's Goku!"

Vegeta: "It's Kakarot, damn it! Whatever, these fools have been eagerly awaiting for your arrival. They think you're strong enough to beat us!"

Goku: "Humm... hhhaaaaa..." *begins powering up* "... hhaaaaaaaa...! HHHAAAAAAAA!" *releases massive amount of energy*

Gohan: "WHOA!"

Krillin: *regains consciousness* "Ugh... wait... is that... Goku...?! GOKU!"

Nappa: "Hey, Vegeta, I think I can fight aga-huh?! Vegeta, what does the scouter say about the amount of times this joke has been made?!"

Vegeta: "Ggrr..." *removes scouter* "IT'S OVER 9,000!" *crushes scouter*

Nappa: "WHAT, 9,000?! There's no way that can be right!"

Author: "Oooh, you haven't been to the internet in the past couple of years, have you, Nappa?"

Vegeta: "That thing must have been busted! It even said the kid had a power level of almost 6,000!"

Nappa: "Hey, Vegeta, can I fight him?"

Vegeta: "Whatever... But if you mess up again..."

Nappa: "Don't worry, Vegeta! This time, it won't be the same!"

It was the same. Nappa charged straight at Goku, confident that the scouter was wrong and that Goku would be yet another weakling. What he received was a non-stop barrage of punches and kicks, all adding to the already unbearable pain Nappa had on his right hand and jaw. In mere seconds, Nappa was thrown back to Vegeta's feet, beaten and exhausted from Goku's overwhelming power.

* * *

Nappa: *hurting all over* "Ay... ayayay... Vegeta... he... heeeeeerrrp...!"

Vegeta: "Nappa! You've failed me again!"

Nappa: "Imma... Imma sorrrrr... sorrrry, Vege... geta... I... ayayay... ah..."

Vegeta: "You're of no use to me any longer." *points fingers at Nappa*

Nappa: "G... Geta...! Nooorr... Nooo... NNNNOOOOOOO-" *blows up*

Goku: "AAAHH?!"

Krillin: "HE... HE..."

Gohan: "Aaahhh! What a monster!"

Vegeta: "He killed them, I killed him. You should be thanking me."

Goku: "Killed them?!"

Gohan: "They killed our friends, daddy! They killed Mr. Yamcha, Mr. Tien, Chiaotzu, and even Mr. Piccolo!"

Goku: "No! I can't risk any more lives! Son, eat this." *gives senzu bean to Gohan*

Gohan: "OK, daddy!" *om nom nom* "Wow! I feel a lot better now!"

Goku: "Here, Krillin." *give senzu bean to Krillin*

Krillin: "Thanks, Goku..." *om nom nom* "Alright! That's what I'm talking about! Though, I don't need a senzu bean nearly as much as Fennec does." *points at unconscious Fennec*

Goku: *walks up to Fennec* *lifts her head lightly* "Hey, Fennec, are you awake?"

Fennec: *regains consciousness* "Ah... hngh... who... Goku...?"

Goku: "Here, Fennec, eat this." *puts senzu bean in Fennec's mouth*

Fennec: *om nom nom* "... ugh... huh? Whoa... I feel like new!" *fixes glasses*

Goku: "It's the power of senzu beans. I'd never leave home without one! Though, that was the last one."

Fennec: "Your last one... wait... Videl!" *runs up to Videl* *lifts her up* "Sweetie! Please, wake up, sweetie!" *checks her pulse* "Phew... she's OK..."

Vegeta: "If you morons are done messing around, I'd like to get back to the fight!"

Goku: "If it's a fight you want, I'll give you a fight! But... I suggest that we move to a different area. One that's easier to fight at."

Vegeta: "Heh, fair enough."

Goku: *turns to Krillin and Fennec* "Krillin, Fennec, take the kids back to Kame House. Leave the rest to me."

Fennec: "What?! But, Goku, Vegeta is much too powerful for one person! We need to do this together!"

Goku: "It's OK, Fennec. You and everyone else have done their part already. It's my turn to fight."

Krillin: "Goku, are you sure about this? You saw what that guy did to the other Saiyan!"

Goku: "I'll be fine, Krillin. Right now, worry on getting to safety."

Krillin: "Ggghhh... I sure hope you know what you're doing, Goku! Alright, I'll make sure to take Gohan back to Kame House! Let's go, Gohan!" *flies away*

Gohan: "Be careful, daddy!" *flies away*

Fennec: *checks pockets* "Whew... I still have some healing potions. Good luck, Goku." *flies away with Videl on her arms*

Vegeta: "Kakarot! I'm waiting!"

Goku: "See ya soon, everyone. Alright, Vegeta, follow me!"

And so, Goku and Vegeta flew away from the scene, heading into a near-by rocky, mountainous place where they would square off! In the other direction, Fennec and the others were headed towards Kame House, where they would finally meet up with the rest of the gang. The mother looked at her daughter embraced on her caring arms, thinking of how much she had changed over the past year, with mixed feelings going through her head. Can Fennec regain her daughter's lost sweetness? Will Goku be able to stop the mighty Prince of All Saiyans? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

Meanwhile, at Kame House...

Oolong: "Look, guys, Gohan's fighting!"

Chi-Chi: "WHAT?!" *tackles everyone out of the way* "GOHAN! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING FIGHTING ALIENS?!"

Master Roshi: "Hey, Chi-Chi, we want to see, too!"

Chi-Chi: *Vegeta punches Gohan* "HE JUST PUNCHED MY LITTLE BABY! THAT'S IT, I'M GOING THERE!" *takes out full military arsenal*

Fortuneteller Baba: "Aaahh! Has she always been like this?!"

Author: "She used to be a lot sweeter when she was a kid."

She also used to be essentially a child stripper back then.

Fortuneteller Baba: "... what kind of childhood show is this?!"

Author: "A classic one!"


	12. Scale of Rumble

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! This and the next chapter are two of my favorites in this fic. The fight with Vegeta is essentially the same because it's Goku Vs. Vegeta like it was in the anime, but when the others come in to the rescue, oh yeah... it's gonna take some twists and turns. Also, enjoy the jokes as much as possible during these chapters, because let me warn you that there WILL be dark themes as the story progresses. There will still be jokes, but they might be overshadowed by emotions. And of course the story has to have dark themes and obstacles, they're Plot Juice. DONE. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Hercule: "Wait, Fenn! FEEEEENN! Aw, great, how am I supposed to catch up to her?!"

Yajirobe: "And who are you?"

Hercule: "AAAIIIEEE! Hey, don't scare me like that!"

Yajirobe: "Wow, what a wuss..."

Hercule: "Whatchu call me, fatty?!"

Yajirobe: "Fatty?! Oh, now you're gonna get it!"

Hercule: "You're on, round! Hyyyaaaa!" *gets in fighting pose* "Get ready to receive Hercule's mighty Dynamite Ki-" *sees Goku and Vegeta flying in the distance* "Uh... bah, whatever, fatty! I've got bigger fish to fry!" *runs the Saiyans' direction*

Yajirobe: "Huh...? Loser... wait, is that Goku flying over there?!"

**Chapter 12: Scale of Rumble**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, after hours upon hours of waiting, Goku finally arrived to aid our heroes on their battle against the Saiyans! Gohan and the others were able to keep Nappa and Vegeta on hold long enough, but at the cost of four of our heroes' lives! Nappa, however, proved to be no match for Goku's amazing new powers, and was easily defeated. Seeing as he was able to fight no longer, Vegeta decided to end his partner's life, causing the fifth death in the battlefield! In order to put the rest's life to safety, Goku asked to fight Vegeta alone, away from the area where the corpses were. The two mighty Saiyans now stood in a mountainous, rocky arena, looking at each other dead in the eye from a distance.

Vegeta: "Kakarot! I'm willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself!"

Goku: "What do you mean 'redeem' myself?"

Vegeta: "Without Nappa around, I could use the help of a new partner. I want you, that Saiyaness, and her brat to join forces with me! Leave your life in this planet full of weaklings, Kakarot, and together, we will be unstoppable!"

Goku: "Heh... thanks, Vegeta, but I refuse. There is no way I'll leave Earth!"

Vegeta: "Ha! Well, you had your chance, Kakarot!"

Goku: "Why did you come to Earth, anyways?"

Vegeta: "I happen to know about those 'Dragon Balls' you fools have here on Earth! With them, I will become immortal, and no one in the universe will dare challenge me!"

Goku: "The Dragon Balls...? But... you killed Piccolo."

Vegeta: "So? I'll just make YOU tell me where the Dragon Balls are!"

Goku: "No, I mean... without Piccolo, the Dragon Balls can't exist."

Vegeta: "... what?"

Goku: "I said, without Piccolo, the Dr-"

Vegeta: "You're kidding me."

Goku: "What? No, I'm serious. Piccolo needs to be alive in order for the Drag-"

Vegeta: "GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IF THE DRAGON BALLS DON'T EXIST ANYMORE, THEN THERE IS NO REASON FOR THIS PLANET TO CONTINUE LIVING!"

Goku: "You'll have to go over me if you want to do anything to Earth!" *gets in fighting pose*

Vegeta: "I'll be glad to!" *gets in fighting pose*

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies in the opposite direction...

Fennec: "Honey... hey, honey, are you awake, yet...?" *trying to wake Videl up*

Krillin: "Still nothing?"

Fennec: "No... she has to be awake in order for me to give her the healing potion."

Krillin: "Man, that Vegeta must have really hurt her!"

Gohan: "Uh, I remember Videl telling me that those charged attacks she does drain a lot out of her. Since she used them so much, her energy must have been really low."

Fennec: "That could be the reason she hasn't woken up yet... My poor Videl... She shouldn't have to fight like that at this age!"

Gohan: "We trained together all year long! Mr. Piccolo gave us a really hard time, but he said that we're a lot stronger thanks to him."

Fennec: "Thanks for looking out for Videl, Gohan. You have no idea how much I appreciate the company you gave her."

Gohan: "It was more like her looking out for me! Videl is really strong! Though, she did become kind of mean as the months went by."

Fennec: "Hmm... what kind of things did Piccolo make you two do?"

Gohan: "At first, he didn't show up. We had to learn to live by ourselves. But then, he began training us, and he would only let us eat if we fought!"

Fennec: "What?! You mean you two starved?!"

Gohan: "Sometimes we were really hungry! There were a lot of times that we had to go to sleep without eating anything at all!"

Fennec: "Well, no wonder Videl's so cold now! That Piccolo put you two through absolute hell!"

Gohan: "Videl told me that she didn't like Mr. Piccolo a whole lot. She was mean to him, and he was mean to her."

Fennec: "Was he like that with you, Gohan?"

Gohan: "At first, yeah. But then he became nicer to me. He said that I was his only friend!"

Fennec: *to herself* "And the only friend he was ever gonna get with that attitude..."

Krillin: "Hey, you two, I don't mean to interrupt, but, can you feel that energy?"

Fennec: "Hm..." *feels energy* "Whoa! I've never felt anything this strong!"

Krillin: "It must be Goku and Vegeta fighting to their fullest!"

Fennec: "Well... Vegeta can't be fighting to his fullest."

Krillin: "Huh? Why not?"

Fennec: *raises tail* "There's no moon around anymore, remember?"

Gohan: "What happened to the moon, anyways?"

Fennec: "Umm... s-someone must've blown it up! But don't worry, Gohan, that's a good thing!"

Gohan: "... huh?"

Fennec: "Don't ask why, it just is."

* * *

Back in the mountainous region, Goku and Vegeta had been fighting relentlessly for almost half an hour! The two were being thrown left and right by each of their respective attacks, making it impossible to determine who had the lead! Goku was currently on his Kaio-Ken x3 state, but Vegeta somehow managed to keep up with him! Then, Vegeta decided that it was time to stop this fight once and for all! The vicious Saiyan flew up to the highest skies, and looked down to Goku, who was waiting for Vegeta's next attack. Little did he know of the power Vegeta's move would have!

Vegeta: "That's it, Kakarot! You can wish your planet and yourself goodbye! There is no way in a million years that you'll live through this!" *gets ready to perform an energy wave*

Goku: "Like I said, Vegeta, you'll have to get past me first!"

Vegeta: "And that's exactly what I'm going to do! Galick..." *builds up massive amount of purple energy*

Goku: "Oh, no! Ka... me... ha... me..."

Vegeta: "...! GUUUN!" *fires*

Goku: "...! HAAAAA!" *fires* *beams collide with each other*

Vegeta: "HAAAA! Give it up, Kakarot! This will take you and this planet with it!"

Goku: "No way! I will never give up!"

Vegeta: "Then DIE! HHYYYAAAAAA!" *puts even more energy*

Goku: "GGGRRRRHHH...! KAIO-KEN... TIMES FOUR!"

King Kai: "NO! GOKU, DON'T DO IT!"

Goku: "HHHAAAAAAAA!" *Kamehameha Wave overpowers Galick Gun*

Vegeta: "WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" *blasted into the heavens by Kamehameha Wave* "NNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Goku managed to overpower the Galick Gun and save the Earth and his life! Though, going into Kaio-Ken x4 state caused severe damage to his body, and he needed time to recover. Goku knew that Vegeta wasn't done for yet, and he had better regained his energy quick, or else he might not be so lucky next time! As Goku recovered, Vegeta found himself high above the clouds, almost to the atmosphere! Goku's Kamehameha Wave heavily damaged his armor, and Vegeta became furious, as he had just been overpowered by a "low-class warrior."

Vegeta: "GGGAAAAAAHHHH! This CANNOT be true! I am the Prince of All Saiyans! A low-class goof like Kakarot cannot defeat me! AAARRRGHHH!" *sways tail angrily* "Oh, but just you wait, Kakarot! You won't stand a chance when I transform into the mighty Great Ape! Now, where's that moon..." *looks for moon*

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Vegeta: "This is IMPOSSIBLE! Where's the God-forsaken moon?! It's not like they can hide the damn thing! Those bastards must have gotten rid of it! GAAAAHHH! Well, fine! I don't need this planet's stupid moon! I've got my own!" *flies back to Goku*

* * *

_10 more minutes later..._

Goku: "Hah... my body's still aching from that Kaio-Ken..."

Vegeta: "KAKAROT!"

Goku: "Oh, no, he's back already!"

Vegeta: "Don't think you're safe just because you got rid of the moon, Kakarot!"

Goku: "What? The moon?"

Vegeta: "Don't play smart with me! Since you knew we were coming, you destroyed the moon so we wouldn't be able to transform! But I've got a trick up my sleeve!"

Goku: "What are you talking about, Vege-"

Vegeta: *forms Power Ball on hand* "This... is an artificial moon! With this, I will transform into the mighty Great Ape, and crush the very life out of you and this planet! You're going to wish you never got rid of your tail, Kakarot! Hyyaaa!" *throws Power Ball to the sky* "Expand!" *Power Ball grows*

Goku: "What the...?! That's a moon?!" *looks back at Vegeta* "Aaaahhh?!"

Vegeta's eyes had turned red, locked onto the artificial moon. His heart was beating at a quick and heavy pace, like it was about to pop out of his chest. Goku looked shock at Vegeta, without a clue of what was happening to him. Suddenly, Vegeta's arms and legs grew big and muscular, followed by his chest, and then the rest of his body. He kept growing and growing, and brown fur started to grow on his skin. Vegeta's face slowly transformed into a monstrous ape's, with shining red eyes and sharp fangs. Finally, Vegeta finished his transformation, and now roared chaotically as an enormous Great Ape!

Goku: "AAAHHH! HOW... HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "Mwahaha! Kakarot, you fool! Now you will witness the power of a true Saiyan warrior!"

Goku: "No way! How am I supposed to... wait a minute..." *looks at artificial moon* "Grandpa Gohan always told me never to go out during a full moon night... that means..." *looks back at Vegeta* "AGH! It... it was me... I was the one who killed him! NOOO!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "What's the matter, Kakarot?! Too scared?!"

Goku: "Grandpa... I'm sorry... but I will win this fight... for you, and the Earth!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "Take this!"

Vegeta savagely attacked Goku, trying to crush the tail-less Saiyan. Even with that size, Vegeta was still incredibly fast, giving Goku the hardest time to dodge. Goku tried everything he could to slow the rampaging Vegeta down. He tried attacking him, which just tickled the Great Ape; blinding him, which only slowed him down for a small amount of time; he even tried to throw a Spirit Bomb at him, but was interrupted by Vegeta stomping him! After that blow, Goku was extremely injured, unable to fight back. Vegeta grabbed him and began crushing him, and he would soon end Goku's life!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far away skies...

Krillin: "Whoa! Hey, guys, you feel that power?"

Gohan: "Yeah... it's coming from over there... where that big, white sphere is!"

Fennec: "Big, white sphere? You don't mean..." *glances at Power Ball from the corner of her eye for half a second* *quickly turns away* "No! Goku... Goku's in trouble! BIG trouble! We've gotta help him!" *flies towards the battlefield with her eyes closed*

Gohan: "Daddy's in trouble?! Wait, Mrs. Fennec!" *follow Fennec*

Krillin: "What?! Wait for me, you guys!" *follows*

Fennec was the only one who knew what that Power Ball was, and only she knew the kind of trouble Goku was in right now... You know, Fennec remembers a crap-ton of stuff that she was told when she was only three, don't you think?

Author: "She was a smart little three-year old, I'll tell you that!"

That's not a good enough explanation.

Author: "OH, you have a better one?"

What if she just DIDN'T remember and was like-

Author: "You wanna be the writer?!"

I'm your alter ego, so... I technically AM the writer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back with the narrating.

She flew towards our hero in need, but kept her eyes either closed or focused on Videl, who was still unconscious on her grasp. If Videl was to wake up, Fennec would have to make completely sure that she did not look at the Power Ball, or else they would have even more problems to deal with! Gohan and Krillin had no other choice but to follow Fennec, as they were anxious to know what made her so worried all of a sudden.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

Vegeta (Great Ape): *crushing Goku* "Mwahaha! Pathetic! And YOU'RE supposed to be a Saiyan warrior?!"

Goku: *being crushed* "GAAAAHHHH!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "I'll make this slow and painful!"

Krillin: *sees Vegeta* "WAAAHHH! It's... it's the same kind of monster Goku used to transform into!"

Gohan: "Aaahh! Hey, that looks like the monster that attacked Mr. Piccolo one night when we were resting!"

Fennec: "... Videl..." *looks back at Vegeta* "(He's gonna kill Goku if we don't stop him... but, we're just not strong enough... I... I've got no other choice.)" *hands Videl to Krillin* *begins taking clothes off*

Krillin: "What the...?! WHOA, FENNEC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Fennec: *hands clothes, glasses, and chemicals to Gohan* "Krillin, take Videl to a safe place. Gohan, follow Krillin. And whatever you do, DON'T come near here." *swaying tail back and forth*

Krillin: *face is completely red* "Uh... uh... wait, you're not gonna do what I think... oh, crap, Gohan! We gotta get out of here, now!"

Fennec: "If Videl wakes up, make absolutely sure she keeps her eyes off the sky!"

Gohan: "What-what's going on?! Wait, Krillin!" *follows Krillin*

Fennec: "Alright... this is my first time, too..." *takes deep breath* "... here it goes..." *stares directly at Power Ball* "... I... feel... stran-"

Fennec's eyes turned to a blood red color, and she had her sight completely locked onto the Power Ball in the sky. Her heart was beating heavily, and her body was completely still, save for her tail swaying as if it had a mind of its own. Vegeta was still completely focused on killing Goku, so he did not see any of our heroes come into the scene. Suddenly, Fennec's arms grew muscular, followed by her legs, chest, and eventually her entire body. She kept growing, fur appearing on her bare skin, as well as her face morphing. Finally, Fennec had completely transformed into a Great Ape for the first time, roaring wildly... Wait, didn't I just narrate this entire transformation, like, two pages ago?

Author: "Yes."

... and why are you making me narrate it again?

Author: "Because Great Apes are absolute beasts!"

... I see what you did there.

Author: "Eyy!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "What the?! Where did another Great Ape come from?!"

Fennec (Great Ape): "RRAAAWWWRRR!" *tackles Vegeta*

Vegeta (Great Ape): "GAAAHHH!" *lets go of Goku*

Fennec (Great Ape): "RRAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "You dare mess with the Prince of All Saiyans?! I will punish you!"

Goku: *hurting all over* "Gaahh! Ah... aaahhh..."

Hercule: "T-T-T-T-THAT'S M-M-M-M-MY W-W-W-W-WIFE?! I mean, Fenn's always been kind of wild, but not THIS wild!"

Yajirobe: "That's the kind of stuff you keep to yourself, man!"

Hercule: *sees Goku* "Whoa, that guy got quite a beating! Gotta do somethin'!"

Goku: "Agh... I can't... move..."

Hercule: *lifts Goku up* "Don't worry, man, I've got you!" *takes him back to their hideout* "Hey, Yajirobe, you know him?"

Yajirobe: "Yup. He's Goku. We had a ton of adventures back in the day!"

Goku: "Yajirobe... am I glad to see you...! And thank you, uh..."

Hercule: "Hercule. But you can call me Mr. Satan!"

Goku: "Thank you, Mr. Satan... Now... Yajirobe... do you have your sword...?"

Yajirobe: "Eh, yeah." *shows sword*

Goku: "Great... I need you... to do something... You need to cut... Vegeta's tail off..."

Yajirobe: "WHAT?! You expect ME to go up to that giant monkey and chop its tail off?! It will kill me!"

Goku: "Please... Yajirobe... it's the only way...!"

Yajirobe: "No! Forget it! There's a limit to how far I'm willing to go with a favor, and that crossed the line big time!"

Hercule: *holds Yajirobe by the shirt* "Look, you! My wife's having to transform into some giant monkey monster and fight that other giant monkey monster to save our lives! That includes your fat butt! Unless you wanna die with the rest of us, you're gonna go up there and do what my friend Goku here told you to do!"

Yajirobe: "Aah! OK, fine, fine! But let go of me first!" *Hercule lets go* "Though, you best believe I'm gonna need someone to distract that thing first! If I just rush up there, I'll be flattened to the size of a pancake!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on another location near the fight...

Gohan: "WAAHH! Why did Mrs. Fennec transform into that monster?!"

Krillin: "It's a thing Saiyans can do, Gohan! I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it has to do with Saiyans having a tail and looking at the moon!"

Gohan: "Really?! So that means... that monster I saw back in those plains was Videl?!"

Krillin: "Yup. Your father used to transform into that monster when he was a kid, too. But, he would turn back to normal as soon as someone either cut his tail off or destroyed the moon. If Vegeta and Fennec are just like him, then it should work, too!"

Gohan: "But, we can't stop Mrs. Fennec now! She's the only one in here that has a chance of defeating Vegeta!"

Krillin: "Darn, you're right... Blowing up that fake moon is a no go, then. We've gotta cut Vegeta's tail off!"

Gohan: "But, how are we gonna do that?!"

Krillin: "I don't know, Gohan, but we've gotta do it! It's our only hope!"

All of our heroes started planning on how they would cut Vegeta's tail off, as that was the only thing that seemed like it could work now! They did not have much time, though, as Fennec was rapidly becoming overwhelmed by Vegeta's power, even if she had become a Great Ape herself! How will our heroes stop the mighty Prince of All Saiyans? Will any other threats arise? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

While figuring out a way to stop Vegeta, Krillin wanted to prevent another possible problem, before it was too late.

Krillin: "Gohan, we need to pull Videl's tail off!"

Gohan: "Umm... I don't know if that's a good idea. Mr. Piccolo tried several times, but he could never do it."

Krillin: "Well, it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. It's too risky for her to keep it! Alright!" *tries to pull Videl's tail off* *fails*

Gohan: "Told you."

Krillin: "Aw, come on! How hard can this really be?!" *keeps trying, and failing*

Gohan: "Well, she's still asleep. It shouldn't be-"

Krillin: "Gohan, hold her tail up! I've got a plan!"

Gohan: *sigh* "Fine..." *holds Videl tail up* "I'm telling you, Krillin, it's not gonna-"

Krillin: "DESTRUCTO DISK!" *launches Destructo Disk at Videl's tail* *Videl's tail reflects Destructo Disk back to Krillin* "AAAIIEEEE!" *barely dodges* "... I quit."

Author: "Where is that darned Krillin Owned Count when you need it?!"


	13. Innocence Can Become a Dream

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Well, this chapter concludes the Saiyan Saga. And then we're onto the Namek/Frieza Saga. And then the C-ya'll have seen DBZ already, why am I even... anyways, I'm happy that you guys think that Videl is a badass! Because her badassery is about to break the ceiling... and a few other things. Also, I'm sorry that I don't answer some of the questions I get in the reviews, but the thing is that answering them individually is a hassle because of this site's urge to make it PRIVATE Messages, when the question could be something everyone is interested in. And then some other questions could count as spoilers, so I have to leave those unanswered.**

**In other news, To Be Born Anew is twice as popular as Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest, despite the fact that LO:ASQ has been out since early 2012 and already broke the 100,000+ words milestone. It's also more unique storywise, and, personally, I like it a lot more. That doesn't mean I don't love TBBA, I freakin' love this fan fic as well, but LO feels unloved QQ. But that's another rant altogether. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Krillin: "Alright, Gohan, we've got a plan!"

Gohan: "Go over it again, just to make sure."

Krillin: "OK, so, I'm gonna go behind Vegeta, and you're gonna distract him from here. Then, when he's not looking, I'll use my Destructo Disk to cut his tail off!"

Gohan: "And what about Mrs. Fennec?"

Krillin: "We're gonna let her crush Vegeta first, and then we can blow that moon up! Cause I know she will kill me if I cut her tail off!"

Gohan: "Alright, got it!"

Videl: "... hngh... ugh..."

Krillin: "... oh... crap."

**Chapter 13: Innocence Can Become a Dream**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, Vegeta transformed into a mighty Great Ape, and defeated Goku with little effort! It all seemed lost for our hero, but the others came in just in time to save him! Fennec had no other choice but to transform into a Great Ape herself, and fight the terrible Vegeta! Even with her new powers, though, she was still no match for the Prince of All Saiyans! And an even more pressing issue, Videl finally woke up from her unconsciousness, her tail rising proudly, and the fake moon still lingering on the skies!

Videl: "Hm...? Gohan...? Krillin? What happened?"

Krillin: "Aaahaha... good evening, Videl! You're not... you're not sleeping anymore!"

Videl: "That's... pretty obvious, Krillin."

Vegeta (Great Ape): "You insolent fool!" *punches Fennec*

Fennec (Great Ape): "GGRRRAAAAHHH!"

Videl: "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Where'd those giant monkeys come from?!" *sways tail back and forth, showing curiosity*

Krillin: "Ah, those, yeah, we're... we'll take care of them! But, Videl, whatever you do, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT look up at the sky!"

Videl: "Huh? Why not?" *wiggles tail, annoyed*

Krillin: "I-I-I can't explain it now! Just don't, OK?!"

Videl: "What's the big deal?"

Gohan: *sits in front of Videl* "Videl, I know it sounds weird, but... it's for the best! I promise we'll explain why later!"

Videl: "Uh... fine. If you say so, Gohan. But can you at least tell me what's up with the giant monkeys?"

Krillin: "Gohan, we have to act, now! Get ready to distract him!" *flies to the other side*

Gohan: "OK! Videl, just stay behind me! You're still hurt from fighting Vegeta!"

Videl: "It... doesn't really hurt, but OK."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hercule's hideout...

Yajirobe: "You sure you got the guts to do this, old man?"

Hercule: "First of all, I'm barely older than you! Second, it's my wife's life we're talking about here! Of course I've got the guts!"

Yajirobe: "Yeah, of course. I'm in position. Now go up there and distract that monkey!"

Goku: "Remember, Hercule... you have to watch out for Fennec, too... She probably won't recognize you... in that state, and she won't hesitate... in stomping you..."

Hercule: "Oh, man, I sure hope she's still not mad at me for those dishes the other day..." *runs up to Great Apes* "HEY! HEY, MONKEY!"

Fennec (Great Ape): *about to attack Vegeta* "GGRRAAAA-hurr?"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "And who the hell are you?"

Hercule: "Hey, monkey, you wanna banana?!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "You wanna get stomped?!"

Hercule: "You're gonna have to catch me first!" *turns back and provokes Vegeta by slapping his behind* "Bet you can't, ya big ape!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "Oh, I am so going to-"

Gohan: "I think you smell!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "What?! Who said that?!"

Gohan: "I'm right here!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): *turns to see Gohan* "You brat! How dare you speak like that me?!"

Fennec (Great Ape): *partially recognizes Hercule and Gohan* "Arr..."

Yajirobe: "It's now or never!"

Krillin: *holding Destructo Disk* "This is my chance!"

Krillin and Yajirobe: "NOW!" *both proceed with the plan*

Krillin: "HAA-wait, what the...?! YAJIROBE?!"

Yajirobe: "WHAT?! WAAAAHHH!"

Oblivious to the fact that the two were trying to do the same thing, Yajirobe's attack met with Krillin's. The Destructo Disk was mere seconds from slicing Yajirobe in half! In order to save his life, Yajirobe blocked the Destructo Disk with his sword, reflecting it back to the pillar where Krillin was on. Due to the strength of the Disk, Yajirobe's sword was split in half, rendering it useless! Both their plans had gone down the drain, Yajirobe running back to Goku, and Krillin injured from the pillar collapsing all around him.

Krillin: "Ow...! Why is it... that nothing... I ever do... goes... as planned...?!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "A pathetic act from a pair of pathetic clowns! Oh, how foolish can these Earthlings ge-" *punched by Fennec*

Fennec (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAAWWRRR!"

Hercule: "Hey, maybe Fenn can still do this!"

Vegeta (Great Ape): "Why, you...!"

* * *

Hercule's hopes were quickly crushed as Vegeta began mercilessly beating his transformed wife. The Prince of All Saiyans had had enough of fighting the scientist Saiyaness, and was not going to put up with her any longer. With all his might, Vegeta pummeled Fennec by sending a flurry of relentless and crushing attacks at her, as well as constant mouth lasers. Quickly, Fennec was brought to the ground, unable to fight any longer. Vegeta prepared to do one more attack, just to knock her out completely, as he still needed for Fennec to be alive.

Gohan: "Oh, no! We've gotta stop Vegeta before he kills Mrs. Fennec!"

Videl: "... that's Vegeta...? And the other one's my mom?!"

Gohan: "Ah... I... well, y-yeah..."

Videl: "Why didn't you tell me, Gohan?!"

Gohan: "I thought you wouldn't believe me without an explanation!"

Videl: "Gohan, you and I are half aliens, trained by another alien, to fight more aliens. I don't have a problem with believing this kind of stuff. But, whatever, how do we stop him?!"

Gohan: "Krillin said that we have to cut his tail off! We had a plan, but it didn't go so well... wait, maybe one of Mrs. Fennec's chemicals could help us! We need a substance made for burning, and a we also need something sharp!"

Videl: "The red one!" *grabs red chemical* "Now to get a sharp object! HHAAAAA!"

Videl powered up, though it was different than last time. Gohan could feel that, somehow, his best friend had become noticeably more powerful than the last time he saw her. Full of bravery and rage, Videl flew at full speed towards Vegeta, who was about to perform a devastating blow on her mother. Before he could react, Videl kicked one of Vegeta's oversized fangs, destroying the tooth's balance from Vegeta's mouth! Quickly, the Saiyan child ripped the fang off, and poured the red chemical on it, all while Vegeta yelled in excruciating pain. Confusing the Great Ape, Videl jumped on top of his nose, then jumped behind him, holding his burning fang like a sword. With ease, Videl sliced Vegeta's tail off with the burning fan, which then disintegrated, due to the extreme heat. Videl looked back at Vegeta, who was slowly shrinking back to his normal size, and all of his simian traits started disappearing.

Vegeta: "Gaah... hah... you... you worthless...?!" *notices Videl's tail swaying gracefully behind her* "No..." *looks back at fake moon* "(This can't be! If SHE transforms into a Great Ape, then I definitely won't stand a chance! I need to knock her out, NOW)!"

Videl: *wiggling tail angrily* "NO ONE chokes me like that! You're done for, Vegeta!" *attacks Vegeta at full speed*

Vegeta: "GAAAAHHH!" *blocks* "(What the hell?! Why is she so much stronger all of a sudden?! I had no problem dealing with her last time! Even if I have used up a lot of energy, I should still be able to beat this kid without breaking a sweat! This is non-sense!)"

Gohan: *runs up to Fennec* "Mrs. Fennec! Are you OK, Mrs. Fennec?"

Fennec (Great Ape): "Gggrrr... Uuuurrrgghh..."

Hercule: "FEEENN!" *runs up to Fennec* "SAY SOMETHIN', CANDY-BOO-BOO!"

Gohan: "Candy... boo-boo...?"

Fennec (Great Ape): "Ggrrrrrrr..." *tries to raise leg*

Gohan: "Huh? Look at her legs, Mr.!"

Hercule: "And her chest! And her stomach! And... oh, man, everything! Help me out here, kid! We need to carry her to a hospital!"

Gohan: "... umm... I don't think we can carry her like this, Mr... and I don't think the hospital will take her in, either."

Hercule: "Well, we can't stand here and do nothing! By the way, I'm Hercule, Fenn's husband. Nice to meet you, kid."

Gohan: "Hello, Mr. Hercule! My name is Gohan, and I'm Son Goku's son. Have you seen him around here?"

Hercule: "Goku? Oh, he's over there with Yajirobe." *points at hideout*

Gohan: "Daddy!" *runs to hideout*

Goku: "Gohan...?"

Gohan: "Daddy! Are you OK, daddy?"

Goku: "I wish I could say yes... but that Vegeta gave me quite a beating... but, what are you doing here, son...? I thought I told you to go back to Kame House..."

Gohan: "No way, daddy! I wanna help you!"

Goku: "Heh... you're brave, Gohan... your mom's gonna kill me if she finds out you've been fighting all this time... but I guess it can't be helped..."

Gohan: "Don't worry, daddy! We'll defeat Vegeta!"

Goku: "Your friend, Videl... she's really strong, and she's doing her best to fight Vegeta... but it's time to end it... Gohan... come closer, son..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kame House...

Chi-Chi: "Now they're turning into giant monkeys?! THAT'S IT!" *stands up*

Ox King: "Whoa, whoa! Chi-Chi, where are you going?!"

Chi-Chi: "Where do you think, dad?! I'm going to save my son!"

Ox King: "Wait, Chi-Chi!" *restrains Chi-Chi*

Chi-Chi: "Let go of me, dad! You're crazy if you think I'm just going to stand here and watch my son risk his life to fight some stupid alien!"

Master Roshi: "Hmm... I hate to say this, but she's right. I trust that Gohan and his friend will be able to defeat Vegeta by the time we get there. And, as you can see, Goku and the others need medical assistance!"

Bulma: "Not to mention, we need to retrieve the corpses..."

Chi-Chi: "See? Finally people listen to me! Alright, get a move on!"

Fortuneteller Baba: "Geez, no need to be so pushy..."

Everyone at Kame House went in one of Bulma's high speed, flying mobiles. There was plenty of room for them and for the rest of our heroes. In a heartbeat, Chi-Chi started the engine and went full speed ahead! They would get there soon, but would it be soon enough?

* * *

Back in the fight, Goku had once more gathered energy from the planet and created a second Spirit Bomb. Since he was still unable to fight, he passed the Spirit Bomb on to Gohan, laying the faith of the planet on his son's hands.

Goku: "Gohan... this is known... as a 'Spirit Bomb...' With it... you should be able to defeat Vegeta once and for all...!"

Gohan: "Wow! I can feel a lot of power flowing through my body!"

Goku: "That's the power of the Spirit Bomb... it can only harm those with an evil heart... so it can only hurt Vegeta... now, you only have one chance at this, son..."

Gohan: "Oh, man..."

Goku: "I believe in you, son... I know you can do it! You have to wait... for the right moment... You'll have to trust your heart, Gohan..."

Gohan: "I... alright, daddy! I'll do it!"

Vegeta: *attacking Videl* "Foolish brat! You think you can defeat the Prince of All Saiyans?! You're nothing but a low-class warrior!"

Videl: *blocking and dodging* "Well, I sure am giving you a hard time for a low-class warrior, aren't I?!"

Gohan: "Not yet..."

Vegeta: "You and your mother will make for great slaves under my command! Specially your mother!"

Videl: "I wouldn't help you do anything even if you threatened to kill me!"

Gohan: "Almost..."

Vegeta: "It's time to finish this, brat! HHHAAAAAA-"

Gohan: "...! NOW!" *throws Spirit Bomb*

Vegeta: "WHAT?! NO! I'M NOT HAVING THIS!" *prepares to dodge*

Videl: "No you don't!"

Before Vegeta had a chance to escape the Spirit Bomb, Videl pounced towards him! Her hand had her signature blue aura surrounding it, signaling that she was ready to attack! She grabbed Vegeta from the back of his neck, restraining the vile Saiyan on the spot! However, in order to keep him restrained, Videl had to hold him tightly, even when the Spirit Bomb hit! Unable to move, Vegeta was struck by the Spirit Bomb, which had such tremendous force, it pushed him back at great speeds, with Videl still restraining him. The two were sent crashing through several rocks and mountains, Videl being the one that took most of the impact. Vegeta, on the other hand, felt the extreme power of the Spirit Bomb as it burned through his armor and onto his body, causing severe damage to the Prince of All Saiyans. After dozens of crumbled rocks, Videl and Vegeta finally came to a stop. Vegeta dropped on the ground, seemingly dead, while Videl also dropped, experiencing pain like she never had before.

Gohan: "VIDEL!" *flies towards Videl*

Hercule: "MY LIL' SWEET PEA!" *runs towards Videl*

Videl: "... hngh..."

Gohan: *holds Videl's shoulders* "Videl! Videl, can you hear me?!"

Videl: "... aaggh... G... Go... Gohan...?"

Hercule: "My lil' apple-pie! Don't worry, sweetie, we'll take you to the hospital right this moment!"

Videl: "Is... is that... you... dad...?"

Gohan: "It's OK, Videl. We don't have to worry about Vegeta anymore! And it's all thanks to yo-"

Vegeta: "I wouldn't be so sure about that, kid!"

Hercule: "AAIIIEEEE! HE AIN'T DEAD YET!"

Vegeta: *stands up* "You people... have lived far enough! I... I'm going... to blow you all up... INTO A MILLION PIECES! HHAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Completely enraged, Vegeta began building up vast amounts of energy, almost like he was going to explode! And he did... kind of. A massive explosion of energy came from Vegeta's body, blowing our heroes far away, heavily injuring them on the process. Everyone in the area was hit by the explosion - from Videl, who was laying right in front of him, to Fennec, who even as a Great Ape from a far distance was sent flying. Once the explosion stopped, Vegeta proceeded to go and finish the men off, and carry the women to his space pod. However, the blast took almost all of Vegeta's energy away, so he was now barely able to walk.

Vegeta: *panting* "Hah... hah... right... now to finish these morons off..." *walks towards Gohan* "Alright... this kid... has caused enough trouble already... so... what the...?! No... no...!"

Gohan: "Agh..." *twitching tail*

Vegeta: "The kid's tail grew back...!" *looks at Power Ball* "And the artificial moon is still up there...! I need... to pull it off...!" *tries to pull Gohan's tail off*

Hercule: *throws rock at Vegeta* "Hey...! Why... don't you... mess... with someone... your own size... punk...?!"

Vegeta: "You... dare challenge... the Prince... of All Saiyans...?! You will pay... for your insolence...!" *walks towards Hercule*

Hercule: "Yeah...! No point playing... with kids, huh...?" *walks backwards*

Goku: "Gah... Gohan... Videl... they're our last hope..." *uses telepathy* "Gohan... son. Can you hear me?"

Gohan: "D... daddy...?"

Goku: *telepathy* "Gohan, I want you to look at that shining sphere up in the sky. Take a good look at it, son."

Gohan: *looks at Power Ball* "I... I see... it... daddy..."

Goku: *telepathy* "Videl... are you awake?"

Videl: "... w...who...?"

Goku: *telepathy "Look, I know you're probably very confused right now, but I need you to trust me, Videl. I need you to look at that shining sphere up in the sky. I know the others told you not to do so, but please, trust me!"

Videl: *looks at Power Ball* "T... that one...?"

The Prince of All Saiyans was too focused on beating up a helpless Hercule to notice that the two children's eyes had turned blood red (here we go again...). Their hearts started racing at alarming speeds, and their bodies had completely stopped moving, save for their tails. Their bodies began to grow big and muscular, as well as brown fur forming on their bare skin. Gohan and Videl's faces began morphing to Great Ape's. Soon, the two kids who were not able to even move turned into a pair of furious Great Apes, ready to smash everything around them!

Vegeta: "... I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Author: "Yyyyyup."

Gohan (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" *smashes rocks*

Videl (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" *stomps rocks*

Vegeta: "I need... to stop them...! HHHAAAA!" *blasts Power Ball* "Alright... the moon's gone... but it has long-lasting effects...! Ten minutes... I need to survive... for ten minutes... and then I'm just going... to get the hell out of-"

Videl (Great Ape): "RRAAAWWRR!" *about to stomp Vegeta*

Both Gohan and Videl instantly recognized Vegeta, and set their goal to annihilate him. With two Great Apes chasing after him, Vegeta would not even have a chance to try to remove their tails, and he was going to have to be on the evasive the entire time. The heavily-injured Saiyan tried his best to escape the berserks Great Apes' attacks, but this proved to be a much more difficult task than he had anticipated. The power of the kids was simply too overwhelming for the Prince of All Saiyans. Unable to dodge all of the attacks, Vegeta was stomped, crushed, and kicked all over the place by Gohan and Videl. Seeing as he was moving no longer, the Great Apes stopped torturing Vegeta, and turned their attention to one another.

* * *

Incapable of recognizing each other, Gohan and Videl began fighting relentlessly. Not only would they end up killing each other if they continued, but everyone around them would also suffer. The kids had to be stopped at all cost.

Gohan (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAAAWWRRR!" *struggling against Videl's fists*

Videl (Great Ape): "RRRAAAAARRRGGHHH!" *struggling against Gohan's fists*

Goku: *telepathy* "Gohan! Son! You need to stop!"

Gohan (Great Ape): "Hurr...?"

Hercule: *badly injured* "VIDEL... hah... it's your daddy...! You know...! The world champ...?!"

Videl (Great Ape): "Arr..."

Goku: *telepathy* "Calm yourself, Gohan. Come to your senses. The one in front of you is your friend, Videl. I know you guys wouldn't want to fight like that!"

Hercule: "Hah... you see that... that boy in front of ya...? That's... your friend, eh... Gohan...! Yeah... that's right...! Friends ain't fight... they play around... and stuff...!"

Gohan (Great Ape): "Rrrr..." *lets go of Videl's hands*

Videl (Great Ape): "Ggrr..." *looks deeply at Gohan* "... harr!" *begins playing with Gohan*

Gohan (Great Ape): "Harr harr!" *plays with Videl*

Hercule: "Yeah... that's what friends... are all about...! Oh, man... I'm beat..." *drops on the ground to rest*

Gohan and Videl (Great Apes): "Harr, harr, harr-GRR...!"

It had been over ten minutes since the two kids had transformed into Great Apes. Finally, the effects of the artificial moon wore off, and the toddlers started shrinking and returning to their standard appearances. Once the two turned back to normal, they fainted from exhaustion. In the distance, Fennec also turned back to normal, though she already was fast asleep from exhaustion as well. However, there was still one problem - Vegeta was still alive.

Vegeta: "... urgh... I... I think... I think I'm done here..." *takes out control device* *summons space pod* "I'm... just... going to... crawl my way... into the pod... and be... on my... merry way... yup... sounds like a plan..." *begins crawling*

Krillin: "Oh, no you don't...!"

Vegeta: "What the...?! You haven't even... had any lines... for seven pages...!"

Krillin: "Well... it's time for my come back...!" *forms Destructo Disk* "I still have enough energy... to end your life! Just like you... ended our friends' lives! DIIIEE-"

Goku: *telepathy* "Krillin, wait!"

Krillin: "What?!" *Destructo Disk disappears* "Goku, why did you stop me?!"

Goku: *telepathy* "Let him go, Krillin..."

Krillin: "You... you can't be serious, Goku... He killed our friends!"

Vegeta: "Actually, that was mostly Nappa... I only killed the Namek... which was his stupid fault, may I add."

Krillin: "He threatened to destroy the planet!"

Goku: *telepathy* "This might sound insane, Krillin, but I want you to let him go. If he's sorry... truly sorry... then we can give him a chance to redeem himself. Just like Piccolo."

Vegeta: "Yeah... yeah... I'm sorry... so sorry... totally can't bear with the karma right now..." *gets in pod* "... But... don't think... I won't be... coming back... for you... Kakarot...! And... for that other... Saiyaness... The Saiyan race... must prevail... after all...!" *pod closes* *rockets out of the planet*

Krillin: "I can't believe it... Goku... I sure hope you know what you're doing!"

Goku: *telepathy* "Don't worry, Krillin. When Vegeta comes back, I WILL be ready!"

And so, after an almost endless battle with the almighty Prince of All Saiyans, our heroes could finally rest assured that they would not have to fight any longer. They watched as Vegeta's space pod disappeared into the Earth's atmosphere, and left to fly off somewhere else in outer space. However, this time of peace could only last so long, as the Z Fighters always find themselves fighting a new world-threatening villain! What adventures await in the future for our heroes? Can Vegeta really redeem himself? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

Dude... why do you always, every single time make me narrate the ENTIRE, freaking, Great Ape transformation?!

Author: "Cause."

I think they got how it worked the first time!

Author: "Well, in the anime, they show the entire process every time. I don't see why I wouldn't."

But, then, it's fun to watch. In here, it's NOT fun to read!

Author: "Hey, you never know! Besides, unlike 99.99% of the DBZ fan base, MY favorite transformation ISN'T Super Saiyan. It's-"

It's pretty obvious.

Author: "Which is why none of my Saiyans are getting their tails cut off."

Videl: "I'm OK with this."

Author: "Well, well, looky here! Someone's actually starting to enjoy the whole being-a-Saiyan deal!"

Videl: *wiggling tail* "Eh... it's not as bad as I thought. Besides, technically speaking, cutting my tail off would be excruciatingly painful. In reality, it's connected to me by bones, skin, nerves, tissue... imagine all of that being ripped off of you. It'd be just like cutting an arm off."

Author: "But... Saiyans don't feel that when-"

Videl: "You made MY tail special. I blame you."

Krillin: "You know, it feels awfully nice to not be blamed on for onc-"

Author: *smack* "Shut up, Krillin..."


	14. Brief Moments of Peace

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Well, now that we're done with the action of the Saiyan Saga, it's time for some SERIOUS character development. I love action scenes, don't get me wrong, but it's the content that you're about to read when a piece of writing truly shines. The spotlight will now be on Videl and Fennec (which it should always be, since they're the main protagonists of this fic), and Gohan and Goku are also going to get some screen time. These coming chapters were probably twice as hard to write as the previous ones, because I'm actually just making a bunch of things up rather than working with what the show already gave me. And then I have to connect all that I make up with the story. Still, read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Vegeta: *in space pod* "Hah... hah... I can't believe... I was defeated... by those... low-class weaklings...! I need... to go back... to Frieza's... ship... and heal... these-"

"Vegeeeeetaaaaa~"

Vegeta: "W... what...?! Who... who's there...?!"

"VeGEEEEETAAAAA~!"

Vegeta: "This... am I... going crazy...?! What... is going... on...?!"

Ghost Nappa: *appears* "Hey, Vegeta! I'm haunting you."

Vegeta: "GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**Chapter 14: Brief Moments of Peace**

Las time on To Be Born Anew, our heroes FINALLY defeated the Saiyans that threatened the Earth's life, Nappa and Vegeta. Their fight was a long and arduous one, and it was not without losses, but in the end, the Z Fighters came out victorious. The Saiyans - Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Fennec - were not even able to move from the exhaustion, while the humans - Krillin, Hercule, and Yajirobe - had a difficult time walking. Fortunately for them, help was on the way, as Bulma's ship quickly landed on the battle scene.

Krillin: "Wait... I think that's... Bulma's ship!"

Chi-Chi: *busts door open* *comes out running at full speed* "GOOOHAAAAAAAN!" *shoves Krillin out of the way* *jumps over Goku* "MY SWEET BABY!" *picks Gohan up* "Oh, my poor, little Gohan! What have they done to you?!"

Bulma: "Geez, Chi-Chi, Goku needs attention, too..." *walks up to Goku* "Hey, Goku, how are you holding up?"

Goku: "Hey, Bulma... long time no see... I... I've had better days..."

Bulma: "I can see that. Hey, Master Roshi! Help me get Goku back on the ship!"

Master Roshi: "Sure! And after him, I'll go help poor ol' Fennec! She must be really uncomfortable without any sort of clothing! Aaaahaha-"

Bulma: *smacks Master Roshi with a frying pan* "This is NOT the time for that, you old pervert!"

Hercule: "If anyone's gonna help Fenn... it's gonna be me...!"

Master Roshi: "What?! How comes he get to help Fennec just fine?!"

Hercule: *holding Fennec's clothes* "Cause I'm her husband...! And I'm also a tired... world savior... heck, I should be... getting some help myself...!" *goes to Fennec*

Fortuneteller Baba: "Yajirobe! Why didn't you help them fight?!"

Yajirobe: "What...?! Hey, I did help...! It jest, uh... didn't go so hot... whew..."

Fortuneteller Baba: "Hmmgghh... just get in the ship. Come on! Move it, fatty!"

Yajirobe: "Aaah! Fine, fine... man, you'd think us world saviors... would get a bit more respect... around here..." *walks to ship*

Puar: "Hey, Oolong, help me carry Videl!" *shape-shifts into gurney*

Oolong: "Comin'!" *puts Videl on Puar* *carries them both to the ship*

Ox King: "Is everyone in the ship?"

Bulma: "Looks like it. Alright, Master Roshi, we can go."

* * *

Finally, our heroes were helped into the ship, and would now be taken to West City's hospital. Bulma would have been the one driving, had she not been pondered with a million emotions. Before they could go to the hospital, there was still one thing they had to do - collect the bodies of the deceased warriors. The ship hovered over the skies of the fight scene between our heroes and Nappa, where the rest of the bodies laid lifeless.

Hercule: "There they are! I gathered them up while the others were fighting."

Master Roshi: "Alright, landing!" *lands ship*

Bulma: "Thank you, Hercule..."

Ox King: "I'll help you get them in the coffins."

Bulma: *walks up to Yamcha* "... Yamcha... I can't believe... he's actually dead..." *tear*

Puar: *crying* "Yamcha... why did it have to be him...?"

Oolong: "Man, poor Tien... He used up all of his energy for nothing!"

Master Roshi: "He was a great fighter... I remember fighting him in the World's Martial Arts Tournament. All of his tactics were efficient, almost flawless. And now he's gone... Though, someone needs to give the news to Launch."

Oolong: "I don't even wanna think how she's gonna get."

Fortuneteller Baba: "If Piccolo's gone, it means Kami's also gone. And without Kami, the Dragon Balls have ceased to exist." *sigh* "I'm afraid this is a definite good-bye."

The corpses of the late Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo were safely put inside Capsule Corp.-made coffins, built to prevent a body from decomposing. As much as they would have loved to give Chiaotzu a proper burial, it would be simply impossible, as his entire body had been destroyed on his final attack against Nappa. Nappa himself was also nowhere to be found, as his body too was blown into pieces by a disappointed Vegeta.

* * *

After leaving the morbid scenery, Bulma felt like she was able to drive again, and was now headed to West City's hospital.

Chi-Chi: "Oh, my poor baby! Those monstrous aliens are going to get a piece of me the next time I see them!"

Krillin: "Hey, Chi-Chi, Goku fought too, you know! Don't you think he deserves a little bit of your attention as well?"

Chi-Chi: "I have nothing to say to that man! He nearly got Gohan killed! He's lucky I'm not a vengeful woman!"

Krillin: "Eehh... man, talk about marital issues..."

Hercule: *watching over family* "Phew... man, I thought I was gonna lose you both... I don't know what I'd do without my honeydew and my lil' sweet pea!"

Fennec: *tail twitches* "... aah..."

Hercule: "Fenn?!"

Fennec: "Ugh... what... Herc...? What happened...?"

Hercule: "We won, Fenn! You drove that stupid jerk outta here!"

Fennec: "We... did...? Wait, where's..." *sees Videl* "Ah... there she is..."

Hercule: "She fought with all she had! Man, you should've seen her! I've never seen anyone fight like that in my life! Though, she IS the daughter of the champ! Hahaha-OW! It still hurts to laugh..."

Videl: "Hngh..."

Fennec: "She's waking up!"

Videl: "... where... am I...? Mom...? Dad...?"

Fennec: *hugs Videl* "You're OK, sweetie! Don't worry, mommy and daddy are here!"

Videl: "Oh... wait, where's Vegeta?"

Hercule: "He's gone, sunflower! You taught that moron a lesson or two!"

Videl: "I did...? W-Where's Gohan?"

Fennec: *still hugging Videl* "Gohan's with his mommy, sweetie."

Videl: "Wait, I wanna see him." *slowly frees from Fennec's hug*

Fennec: "Wait, but Videl, aren't you hurt?"

Videl: "I'm fine, mom." *walks towards Chi-Chi*

Hercule: "Man... guess she must've become really close friends with that kid."

Fennec: "I know..."

Gohan: "Hmm... hmm...?"

Chi-Chi: "Gohan! You're awake!" *hugs tightly*

Gohan: "Huh...? Mom?"

Chi-Chi: "Oh, my poor, sweet, little darling! I won't ever let go of you again!"

Videl: "Hey, Gohan."

Gohan: "Oh, hi Videl! Mom, this is Videl. She's my best friend! We went through a lot of adventures together during our training!"

Chi-Chi: "Y-Y-YOU TRAINED MY SON?!"

Videl: "Wait, no, I wasn't the one that led the training! It was Piccolo."

Chi-Chi: *points at Piccolo's coffin* "Him?! Well, we'll never have to worry about that demonic child kidnapper again!"

Krillin: "Actually... we kind of do."

Goku: "Huh? What do you mean, Krillin?"

Krillin: "Well, you see, before you arrived, Goku, those Saiyans said something about Piccolo being an alien from a planet called Namek. Which means, there's a planet out there, somewhere, full of people like Piccolo and Kami! Now, as you may know, since Piccolo's dead, the Dragon Balls have disappeared, so we can't wish our friends back to life. But... if we go to Planet Namek, there's bound to be an entire population of people like Piccolo!"

Goku: "And there could be Dragon Balls over there! Just like the ones here on Earth!"

Krillin: "Exactly! So, all we've gotta do is go to Planet Namek, gather their Dragon Balls, and wish our friends back to life!"

Everyone (except Bulma): "Yeeeaaaahh!"

Bulma: "You guys are too optimistic."

Krillin: "Huh? What do you mean, Bulma? I mean, the plan would work, right?"

Bulma: "Well, Mr. Genius, do you have even the slightest clue of where Namek is?"

Krillin: "Eh... I... well..."

Fennec: "I do."

Bulma: "Fennec? Are you serious?"

Fennec: "Well, yeah, it's actually pretty close to where Planet Vegeta used to be at. My mother taught me a couple of things about planets when I was a kid, and I remember her mentioning Planet Namek once. She didn't say much about it, though, she only said where it was and what it looked like. She didn't tell me anything about Namekians themselves."

Bulma: "Really, now? Aaaand, how far away is Planet Namek?"

Fennec: "For human technology, really freaking far away. For Saiyan technology, just around the corner."

Bulma: "And there's the problem. We don't have Saiyan technology here on Earth!"

Fennec: "... my ship, Nappa's ship, Goku's ship..."

Bulma: "... (a sassy little scientist, aren't we?) Well, do you know where the ships are?"

Fennec: "I know where mine is. Other scientists are probably trying to take Nappa's ship to the government as we speak. Goku's ship, it can't be that hard to find a giant crater!"

Bulma: "(Am I seriously being outsmarted?!) And... and... well... do you know how to use said ships?!"

Fennec: "There's a holographic keyboard and screen. As long as you can read Western Saiyan, it's pretty straight forward."

Bulma: "Can you read Western Saiyan?"

Fennec: "Sure can. Us Saiyans only had five languages across the planet. You know, to make it easier to communicate with everyone. Unlike here, where you guys have over 200 languages. Geez, I still don't get how some people manage..."

Krillin: "It's settled then! We'll get the ships and go right onto Namek!"

Bulma: "(That's the first time someone actually outsmarts me! GGGRRR! Boy, that Fennec is a loud-mouth!)"

Author: *sniff sniff* "Ah... can you smell the jelly? It's cooking up REAL good!"

Yes, I can smell the lameness of your joke.

Shortly after, our heroes arrived at West City's hospital. In a matter of minutes, Goku and the other injured were taken to a room where they would be covered in bandages and other medical supplies. Goku and Fennec had been the most heavily injured fighters, followed by their children. Krillin and Hercule had some noticeable injuries, though not nearly as bad as the Saiyans. Yajirobe was the least injured one, with only some minor wounds, nothing a good night sleep could not fix. It was getting late, so our heroes decided to sleep, recovering on their hospital beds, wearing hospital clothes, in a hospital room, with hospital doctors walking around, in a hospital... what was the point of that?

Author: "To see if they're paying attention."

... you're not a teacher, you're not getting paid for this.

Author: "NEITHER ARE YOU!"

I still beat you in Monopoly.

Vegeta: "FOCUS ON THE STORY, YOU INSUFFERABLE FOOLS!"

* * *

_The next day..._

Chi-Chi: "Come on, Gohan! You have to catch up on your studies!"

Fennec: "Uh... don't you think you should give him a little bit of leeway, considering he saved the planet yesterday and he's badly injured?"

Chi-Chi: "Don't tell me how to raise my children! What do you know about a prosperous education, anyways?!"

Fennec: "I discovered the cure for cancer. Your move."

Chi-Chi: "Gggrrrr! Just ignore her, Gohan! Your studies are much more important!"

Gohan: "But, Mrs. Fennec is my friend, mom..."

Chi-Chi: "Gohan!"

Gohan: "Ah! OK, mom..." *flips page with tail*

Videl: "How come your tail grew back, Gohan? Is that even possible?"

Gohan: "I dunno. I can't remember much after the Spirit Bomb. When I woke back up, it had grown back."

Fennec: "Tails are a very special part of us Saiyans, Videl. There's a lot of things about them, and they're one of the many things that sets us apart from other races in the galaxy."

Videl: "Mom... you knew about you and me being Saiyans all along, didn't you?"

Fennec: "Ah... well, I..."

Videl: "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you always keep it a secret from me?"

Fennec: "Videl... you see, I..."

Krillin: *walks in* "Hey, guys! Sorry to interrupt, but... isn't it a little bit dangerous for Gohan to keep his tail? Well, you know..."

Chi-Chi: "What, you want to mutilate my son?! Is that what you want to do?!"

Krillin: "WHAT, NO, NO! It's just, well, you know... that little problem that-"

Fennec: "It's not necessary, Krillin. I've kept my tail since the second I was born, and only once had an incident, which was yesterday. For one, there's no moon around anymore, though that does need to be fixed. For two, you've seen Videl and I use our tails; they can really come in handy, so why take an advantage away from Gohan? For three, they make us stronger, and allow us to control our powers better. And, finally, there's a little, magical invention called a calendar, that tells you exactly when there will be a full moon. Thank the Mayans for that one."

Krillin: "Whoa... I never thought about all of that..."

Fennec: "I thought you would have after all the blood I sucked."

Videl: "... wait... are we vampires?"

Fennec: "N-No, sweetie, it's..."

Videl: "We transform under a full moon... are we were-wolves?"

Fennec: "Not that either, Videl, we're-"

Videl: "Aliens." *turns away* *speaks softly* "I wouldn't be asking all of these questions if you had told me..."

A long, awkward silence reigned over the room. Gohan continued reading his book, trying his best to ignore the tension that could be felt lingering in the air. Videl looked indifferent, careless as to what her mother's reactions were towards her behavior. Fennec would have normally scolded her daughter for acting as such, but deep inside, she knew it was her fault. She should have been there for her when she was training; she should have told her all she knew about the Saiyans, rather than keeping it from her; she should have at least made an effort to find out exactly where she had been during that year, and visited her to make sure that she was doing well. Guilt far overcame Fennec's anger, and she knew the only answer she had for all of her daughter's questions was "I don't know." The Saiyaness did not know why she did not do those things she should have done. She was not raised to be a cold, ruthless killer like Vegeta and those other Saiyans had; her culture was much different from those barbaric ways, both on Planet Vegeta and on Earth. If anything, she was raised to be a calm individual, a genius scientist, and a caring mother. And yet, all Fennec could do was keep her emotions to herself, though her depressed facial expression gave it all away for the rest of the room's inhabitants.

* * *

Finally, the silence was broken by Bulma walking in the room and greeting everyone. She was accompanied by Master Roshi, who looked over his former disciple completely wrapped up in bandages and casts, unable to move or talk. Goku had almost no ribs to speak of; an unbearable headache; he could not feel his legs, or arms; his torso felt as if all of his organs had been recklessly thrown inside him and hopefully fit in their right place; and, worst of all, he was hungry. Very hungry. The other Saiyans in the room were hungry, too. Feeding all of those patients would easily cost the hospital far more than healing them. Regardless, food was not the prime focus at that time.

Bulma: "Hey, everyone! How are you feeling this morning?"

Krillin: "Better than yesterday."

Gohan: "It doesn't hurt as much."

Videl: "Fine."

Fennec: "Fine..."

Goku: "Hmm hm, hmhm! [I'm fine, kinda!]"

Bulma: "Great! I bring good news! I was looking through the computer yesterday, and I finally found the exact location of Planet Namek!"

Krillin: "Awesome! How far away is it?"

Bulma: "Really freaking far away."

Krillin: "... oh..."

Bulma: "But not to worry! Look at what I found!" *takes out control device* "Ta-da!"

Krillin: "You... brought your TV controller?"

Bulma: *facepalm* "No, you goof! This is the remote control for Nappa's space pod! Watch as I bring the ship to our very location with the mere push of a button!"

Fennec: "Huh...?! WAIT, DON'T PRESS THA-" *Bulma presses button*

Bulma: "Right, the ship should be here any second now! ... aaaaaany second now..."

Fennec: "Bulma... that was the self-destruct button..."

Bulma: "... you... you're kidding... right...?"

Fennec: "I'm not... Every Saiyan space pod has a self-destruct button, in case someone robs the ship in an attempt to sneak into one of our facilities."

Bulma: "... why didn't you tell me earlier?! Ah, fine... we still have Goku's ship!"

Gohan: "Actually, I remember Mr. Piccolo told me he blew a space pod up when Videl and I were training. He said that the ship kept repeating 'Kakarot' over and over."

Bulma: "You have got to be... Fennec. Your ship."

Fennec: "It's near a jungle that's near the city Herc and I live at. I'd take you there, but... I kind of can't leave this bed. Herc doesn't know where it is, only I do. So... you're gonna have to wait until I can move again... unless you want to go look for it yourself."

Bulma: "No way! I need a bodyguard, and all the strong people I know are either badly injured or dead!"

Master Roshi: *clears throat* "Hey, Bulma, do you remember who taught Goku and Krillin all they know?"

Bulma: "Forget it! I'm not going anywhere with this old fart! He's gonna take every chance he can take to ra-" *notices children* "... umm... do things he shouldn't do!"

Fennec: "Bulma! It's our friends' lives were talking about here. Don't you want to see Tien again? Chiaotzu? ... Yamcha?"

Bulma: "... Yamcha..." *remembers all the adventures she and Yamcha had back in the day* "... Ugh... I can't believe I'm doing this... Fine! Master Roshi, you and I are going to go look for that space pod and bring it back to Capsule Corp.!"

Master Roshi: "Fine by me! I haven't had any adventures in ages!"

Bulma: *takes out frying pan* "But if you lay even a SINGLE finger on this delicate body, I swear...!"

Fennec: "Oh, he can't be that bad! ... Can he?"

Krillin: "You have no idea..."

For the first time in years, Master Roshi would be able to feel important again! It had been too long since his last battle against the almighty King Piccolo, and he was growing bored of rotting his old bones in Kame House while his students were out training to become the world's strongest warriors! Bulma, on the other hand, knew she would not enjoy this trip, but if it was to help the late Yamcha, she would be determined to do it! What adventures await this unlikely duo on their journey? Can our heroes recover from their physical and emotional wounds? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

After being bandaged and aided, our human heroes laid on their bed, attempting to get a good night sleep. However, it turned out to be a more challenging task than expected.

Hercule: "Ugh... It's so boring in here! I can't sleep!"

Yajirobe: *eating pork* "So? What d'ya want me to do 'bout it?"

Hercule: "Well, for one, I can't sleep with that constant chewin' of yours, fatty! What are ya doin' here, anyways?! It's not like you got hurt like I did!"

Yajirobe: "Hey! If it weren't fer me, that giant monkey would've eaten ya'll alive!"

Hercule: "Ya didn't even do anything! Your stupid plan backfired!"

Yajirobe: "That's what ye think! It was all part of my genius plan to encourage the kids to fight that monster!"

Hercule: "Oh, of course! Was your sword breakin' in half part of the plan, too?!"

Yajirobe: "Hey, you said you were bored? Here, watch some TV!" *throws TV controller at Hercule's face*

Hercule: "OW! Why, I oughta-"

Krillin: "Argh! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Hercule and Yajirobe: "..."

Author: "You two just got owned by KRILLIN. How do you feel?"

Yajirobe: "... like Yamcha."


	15. Olde Days

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! This particular chapter is going to twist the outcome of the upcoming events. Because just going with the original story with a pair of new characters thrown here and there is too easy and boring. I actually don't understand why some people like it when it's the same exact story, except there's an OC in a few scenes. I get we're afraid of change, but GEEZ! On another note, this chapter is surprisingly long... somehow... Expect tons more of character development and, for the first time in Dragon Ball Z (notice the Z) history, Master Roshi will have the spotlight! Yaaaaaaaay! Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."  
**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Space medic: "Well, well, Vegeta. Long time no see."

Vegeta: *in rejuvenation tank* "Hmph. Whatever, doc."

Space medic: "I'm guessing the mission didn't go so well, did it?"

Vegeta: "What's it matter to you? Mind your own business."

Space medic: *sigh* "As rude and difficult as always..." *opens rejuvenation tank*

Vegeta: *walks out* "Tsk..."

Space medic: "I am going to need to take a small blood sample, just to make sure you don't come infected. Also, I'm sorry we couldn't restore your tail."

Vegeta: "It doesn't matter, I don't need it. Now just get it over with." *holds arm forward*

**Chapter 15: Olde Days**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, our heroes received medical assistance after their epic battle with the terrible Saiyans! The duel had rendered our heroes almost immobile, and now they rested in hospital beds, slowly but surely healing their wounds. However, due to their inability to go into action, looking for Fennec's space pod - the last working space pod, thanks to Bulma - was now an impossible task for the fighters to perform. Yet, all hope was not lost, as Bulma volunteered (or was peer pressured) to look for the space pod, with Master Roshi as her personal body guard. Bulma was rather skeptical about the whole situation, but their options were scarce, so she would have to roll with it.

Bulma: "Welp, we're here. This is the jungle where Fennec used to live at."

Master Roshi: "Oh, man, I feel alive again! I haven't walked that much since I trained Goku and Krillin! You should have walked, too, Bulma. Those gizmos don't do any good for your physical health."

Bulma: "No way I'm walking that much, old man! If I can just use a hover bike and make my life easier, you bet I'll do that! Besides, I'm not risking being victim to one of your pervy antics!"

Master Roshi: "Bulma, you need to have more trust on your trusty body guard! You know I wouldn't hurt a fly, unless that fly was trying to hurt you!"

Bulma: "Tsk... yeah, right... Launch would probably have a thing or two to say against that! Speaking of Launch, whatever happened to her?"

Master Roshi: "Ah, Launch, her cooking was like none else's... as well as her accuracy. She went off to live with Tien Shinhan a few years ago, but since he left her side, I have known nothing of her. Knowing her, though, she's probably out somewhere either as a cook or robbing a bank."

Bulma: "Or doing one and about to do the other. I can't imagine how Launch gets when she has a cold..."

Master Roshi: "Oh, trust me, you wouldn't want to know!"

Bulma: "Anyways, let's keep going forward. That ship can't be that hard to find."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital...

Fennec: *sleeping* "... hmm... hm? Good morning, Vi... del...?! VIDEL! WHERE IS S-"

Videl: *looking out the window* "I'm here, mom."

Fennec: "Oh... phew... you startled me there, sweet-wait, you can walk already?!"

Videl: "I can fly already." *levitates*

Fennec: "Wow, honey, you heal up so fast! You're very strong, like mommy and daddy!"

Videl: "Both of you are still healing up."

Fennec: "Ah... well..."

Videl: *levitates on top of Fennec* "Can't you use one of those healing potions of yours to make the healing faster for all of us?"

Fennec: "Healing potions... oh, darn! I must've forgotten them on the desert! They've probably gone bad by now, too..."

Videl: "... I see." *drops to the floor* *walks out*

Fennec: "..." *faces opposite direction*

Goku: *telepathy* "Hey, Fennec."

Fennec: "Morning, Goku..."

Goku: *telepathy* "Sorry if it bothers you, but... you and your daughter don't seem to get along very well... has it always been like that?"

Fennec: *sigh* "... no. We used to be very close family... but, she changed a lot during that year I wasn't there with her. She used to be much... nicer..."

Goku: *telepathy* "I... see... sorry if I made you feel bad, I was just..."

Fennec: "It's OK, Goku... it's not your fault... it's mine."

Chi-Chi: *knock knock* "Gohan!" *opens* "It's time to do your studies, dear!"

Fennec: "(It's not even 8:00 AM, for crying out loud...)"

Gohan: *waking up* "Uh... huh? Oh, good morning, mom-" *Chi Chi drops a pile of books on Gohan's bed* "Waah!"

Chi-Chi: "You've got a lot of catching up to do, Gohan! Let's get busy!"

Goku *sees math book* *remembers King Kai's math lessons* "HM HM, MHM! [OH GOD, MATH!]" *telepathy* "Be brave, son..."

Gohan: "Huh? Oh, thanks daddy!"

Fennec: "Chi-Chi, shouldn't you at least let him eat something first? He is a kid, and he's growing up."

Chi-Chi: "Which is why I brought this apple." *hands apple to Gohan* "Now get reading, Gohan! You don't want to be ignorant like your dad, do you now?"

Gohan: "OK, mom." *starts reading*

Fennec: *watching* "(Why... why is it that Gohan shows so much affection for both his parents... but Videl barely cares about us anymore? Are we not being good enough for her? Does she need more discipline? No, she's already received far too much discipline with Piccolo... I have to be with her more... show her that I care about her!)"

The mother-daughter relationship between Fennec and Videl was looking grimmer by the day. Videl would only continue to be more indifferent and even rude towards her mother, continuously questioning the Saiyaness for her absence. Videl's relationship with Hercule was not very different, except for the fact that Videl seemed to be more careless about him than to Fennec, who she felt remorse for. Feeling increasingly guiltier and more depressed, Fennec could only think of her daughter, and her mood was starting to become obvious. Goku could easily tell that there was something wrong between the two, but he was unsure of what it was exactly or how he could help. Gohan, being just a kid, could not tell the difference on Fennec, but he had spent enough time with Videl to tell that she had changed drastically. On top of that, Gohan was the only person Videl appeared to show any kind of positive affection to at the moment. Everyone else she would not care for, having little to no knowledge of who the others like Krillin, Goku, and Bulma were.

* * *

Back in Fennec's old home...

Bulma: "UGH... we've been walking for hours, and so far we've only found trees, rocks, and disgusting insects!" *kills mosquito* "Gosh, I'm tired..."

Master Roshi: "Oh, cheer up, Bulma! We'll find the ship soon. Heck, I know what'll make you feel better! A smooth massage from good ol' Roshi oughta do the trick! AAAAHAHA-"

Bulma: *frying pan smack* "Oh, look, suddenly I'm not tired anymore!"

Master Roshi: "OOW! Hey, I'm your bodyguard, could you at least show a little bit of appreciation for my hard work?!"

Bulma: "You haven't even defended me from anything yet, pervert! So far, you've just been enjoying yourself, watching my bu-" *bushes shake* "... umm... did I see something move over there...?"

Master Roshi: *bushes shake again* "It's definitely not just you!" *runs in front of Bulma* "Stand back, Bulma, this could be dangerous..."

Bulma's prideful and aggressive facial expression was finally replaced with a nervous and scared one. She did as the master told her and stood behind his turtle shell, anxiously watching the moving bushes. Master Roshi stood in his classic martial arts pose, prepared for anything and anyone to jump out of the bushes in question. Finally, a ferocious saber tooth appeared before our adventurers, roaring and ready for lunch!

Bulma: "WAAAH!"

Master Roshi: "Oh..." *stands normally* "It's just a kitten."

Bulma: "What do you mean 'just a kitten?!' That thing's a saber tooth! It'll eat us before we can even say 'lunch!'"

Saber tooth: "ROOOAAAAARRR!" *several more saber tooth appear*

Bulma: "OH, NO! IT BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!"

Master Roshi: "Ooohoho, more kittens."

Saber teeth: "RRRAAAWWRR!"

Without giving the two a chance to run away, the hungry beasts jumped towards our heroes, ready to dig their sharp fangs and claws onto their delicious meat (speaking mostly for Bulma here)! However, to the animals' surprise, Master Roshi saved both Bulma and himself by jumping out of harm's way with little effort! The saber teeth looked at each other, confused of what had just happened, until Master Roshi landed gracefully on one of their heads, holding Bulma on his arms. He jumped out of the feline like it was nothing, and put Bulma on a safe place, turning back to face the enemy. Master Roshi was then surrounded by the saber teeth, who jumped on the martial artist all at once, ready to eat! However, Master Roshi had no problem dodging their attacks, and countering right afterwards. One by one, all of the raging animals were brought to the ground, defeated by Master Roshi. They all quickly got on their feet and ran as far away as they could.

Author: "Now THAT... is the Master Roshi I remember."

Master Roshi: "See? I told you they were just kittens!"

Bulma: "Ah-ah-ah... I-I almost forgot that you were indeed Goku's master!"

Master Roshi: "That's right. Now, how about you give me a kiss for saving your life, Bulma?! You wouldn't want to miss a chance like this, now would yo-"

Bulma: *frying pan* "Don't get ahead of yourself, Roshi..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital...

Gohan: "OK, mom, I'm done with this one."

Chi-Chi: "Alright, now on to the next book!"

Gohan: "Wait, but... can I go to the bathroom first?"

Chi-Chi: "Oh, sure. Let me just carry you there."

Gohan: "It's fine, mom, I think I can go by myself." *jumps out of bed*

Chi-Chi: "WHAT?!"

Fennec: "Gohan, you can also walk already?!"

Gohan: "What...? Oh, yeah... I don't think I was as badly injured as Videl was, though. She did most of the fighting once we got there. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for her!"

Fennec: "Hehe... guess you're right, Gohan... my baby is very strong, probably more than me."

Gohan: "Yeah, she is very strong. Anyways, I'll be right back, mom!" *walks out*

Chi-Chi: "Oh, my sweet Gohan! He's growing up so fast!"

Fennec: "(Knowing how to walk at five is fast...?)"

Gohan calmly went on his way to do his business, seemingly not affected by his injuries much. They had gone from painful wounds to minor aches now, all thanks to his Saiyan biology, which had a much faster healing rate than humans. On his way back to the his room, he stumbled upon Videl, who was sitting on a chair, doing nothing other than thinking about several things. She looked rather upset, probably from all the things that had been happening lately, but sighting Gohan brought her mood up at least somewhat.

Gohan: "Oh, hi, Videl! What are you doing out here?"

Videl: "Hey, Gohan. I was just... taking some fresh air, I guess."

Gohan: "Fresh air inside the building?"

Videl: "... well, maybe not fresh air, but... oh, forget it. I was just thinking..."

Gohan: "Thinking? Of what?"

Videl: "Lots of things... What else is there to know about the Saiyans... Will they be going to Namek... What else is my mom not telling me..."

Gohan: "Oh... well, I hope you feel better about all of this soon."

Videl: "... I'm going back to the room." *jumps out of chair* *walks*

Gohan: "Hey, wait for me, Videl!"

Dude #1: "Huh? Hey, dude, take a look at those two..." *points at approaching kids*

Dude #2: "Hehe, monkey kids! Now I've seen everything in this place!"

Dude #1: *Videl walks beside them* *whispering* "One looks like a nerd, the other one looks like a cry-baby, and they both look like freaks!"

Videl: *walking slowly* "..." *swings tail at dudes' feet*

Dudes: "WHOA!" *fall and collide with each other* "Ooowww..."

Videl: *continues walking* "... Don't talk to my back."

Gohan: *looking back at dudes* "Eh... w-wait, Videl!"

The Saiyan kids walked back to their room, haunted by an awkward silence. Gohan could see rage in Videl's eyes, which both scared and worried him. Was it the two men that had bothered her earlier? Was she still hurting from the battle? Or was it something else - something he could not answer unless he dug through her mind? Whatever it was, Gohan tried to stay close to his best friend, though not too close. Once they returned to the room, Gohan proceeded to continue his studies, as ordered by his mother, and Videl covered herself in the bed sheets and pillows. She was given at least one awkward look from everyone in the room, but in the end, she could care less about what anyone thought of her.

* * *

Back in the jungle...

Bulma: "How hard can it be to find a giant crater?! We've been walking around here for at least half a day already!"

Master Roshi: "Calm yourself, Bulma. All in due time."

Bulma: "Well, time isn't exactly something we've got plenty of, mister! Our friends are eagerly waiting to be revived on the other world, and we haven't done anything yet!"

Master Roshi: "It's not like they'll go anywhere, Bulma! Besides, they're in heaven! I've been there already, and it's not half bad. It's got plenty of beautiful women, too! AAAHAHA-"

Bulma: *frying pan* "It's always the same with you... huh? Wait, I see something over there... could it be..."

Master Roshi: "It's a crater!"

Bulma: "YYYYES! Finally!"

After what seemed like an eternity of searching, Bulma and Master Roshi finally found the crater they had been so eagerly waiting to find. The two ran towards it, hoping to see Fennec's space pod at the bottom of it. However, instead of the ship, they found nothingness. The space pod was nowhere to be found!

Bulma: "Whaaaaaat?! But, there's no way! The space pod should be here!"

Master Roshi: "Hmm... it might have been destroyed by a hurricane, or lightning, or perhaps Fennec looked at the full moon once and just doesn't remember."

Bulma: "Well, it doesn't matter now... Our plans are doomed! How are we supposed to get to Planet Namek without Fennec's ship?!"

Master Roshi: "Hm? Wait just a second, Bulma. Look over there!"

Master Roshi pointed at the other side of the crater, as something had caught his eye. There was a trail on the ground, as if something had been carried out of the crater! More than likely, someone had found the ship before, and carried it to some other location. With luck, the space pod could still be found close to their position. Our heroes followed the trail carefully, which strangely led back to the jungle. Finally, the trail stopped in front of a tall tree, and at the top of it was a tree house! Unless someone else had been living in the jungle, there was no doubt that it was Fennec's first house!

Quickly, Master Roshi carried himself and Bulma to the house, effortlessly reaching the entrance with a single jump. When they opened the door, our heroes were surprised to see the house was not empty in the slightest! At least two dozen monkeys were found inside, the younger ones playing while the elder ones formed a circle around our heroes' target - Fennec's space pod. Immediately after seeing Bulma and Master Roshi, all of the monkeys gathered in front of the ship, some scared, some ready to fight. Master Roshi could notice some other things in the house, such as a table, chairs, a bed, a cooking pot, and a calendar. But nothing caught his attention more than the painting on the wall behind the guarding monkeys. It was made with some combination of fruit juice and dust, and it covered the entire wall. The painting was of a woman who strongly resembled Fennec, with an identical hairstyle, a jungle tunic, and the instantly-recognizable Saiyan tail. Judging by the looks, the painting could have been made by any five year old, but Bulma deducted that it had been made by the monkeys, which ultimately led to the conclusion that these monkeys were Fennec's companion from back in the day.

Monkey: "Oo-oo-ah-ah!" *guarding ship*

Bulma: "These monkeys must be Fennec's old friends! I'm sorry, but we need that ship, you guys." *walks closer*

Monkey: "AH!" *clings onto the ship*

Master Roshi: "They're not going to make it easy for us, Bulma. These monkeys must really miss Fennec, and anything that belonged to her they will protect with their life."

Bulma: "Well, the ship is right there! Can't you just beat these animals out of the way?"

Master Roshi: "I refuse to harm such innocent creatures as these. However, I do have a better idea to persuade them..." *walks up to monkeys*

Monkey: "AH-AH! Oo-oo-ah!"

Master Roshi: *reaches inside pocket* "Here." *shows picture of Fennec*

Bulma: "Master Roshi, why do you have a picture of Fennec... in a bikini?!"

Master Roshi: "Because reasons, Bulma. But that's not important right now." *continues to show Fennec's picture*

Monkey: *recognizes Fennec* "Oo... oo-oo-ah-ah... oo!"

Master Roshi: "That's right, we are Fennec's friends. And we need to take that space ship you have there. It's something really important, a life-or-death situation in fact."

Monkey: "Ah... oo-oo!" *monkeys move out of the way*

Master Roshi: "Thank you very much." *lifts ship up* "Uff... man, this thing is heavy! See, Bulma? Taking things with ease is a great way to solve problems!"

Bulma: "Ah... well, whatever, it worked. Let's get back to the others on the car now, unless you want to carry that thing back! I mean, you ARE the strongest martial artist on the planet, riiiiight?"

Master Roshi: "If I do it, will you give me a picture of yourself in a bikini?"

Bulma: "NO! Just get the ship down..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital...

Chi-Chi: "Alright, time for the next book, Gohan."

Fennec: "Chi-Chi... it's 7:00 P.M... Poor Gohan has done nothing but study all day long... Don't you think you can call it a day already?"

Chi-Chi: "You can't tell me how to raise my son! ... I think we'll call it a day, Gohan!"

Fennec: "... (you... bombastic... dense... motherffff...!)"

Chi-Chi: "Sleep well, Gohan! You've got tons of reading to do tomorrow!" *leaves*

Fennec: "Finally she's gone..."

Gohan: "Whew... boy, that was a lot of reading... Hey, Videl, what kind of readings did you have to do back in the day?"

Videl: "Nothing. My mom didn't teach me anything."

Fennec: *gasp* "Wait, that's not true! I taught how to do science!"

Videl: "Which I've barely used. But you didn't tell me anything about my race and that sort of history."

Fennec: "Videl, I was going to tell you all about us Saiyans! I just..."

Videl: "You just thought I was too young to know. To know about myself... At least dad taught me martial arts." *faces opposite direction*

Fennec: "I... just... didn't want you to feel like an alien or a monster..." *turns around*

Gohan: "Did... did I say something I shouldn't have...?"

Goku: *telepathy* "It's not your fault, Gohan. They need to figure this out together."

Gohan: "Uh... OK, daddy..."

Goku: *telepathy* "Good night, son."

Gohan: "Good night, daddy."

The tension left the room as soon as it entered, as our Saiyan heroes fell asleep. Gohan and Videl faced each other from their parallel beds, both deep into their respective dreams. Goku was forced to face upward due to his bandages and casts, though he could turn his head around ever so slightly to face to the beds on his sides. He was subtly awoken in the middle of the night by some strange noises. On one side, he saw his son, fast asleep, hugging his tail like a pillow. On the other side, he saw Fennec, but something was wrong. She was sniffing softly, and her pillow had wet stains, which Goku instantly recognized to be tear stains, as another tear streamed down Fennec's eye. It appeared that she had been awake until just recently, and she had cried herself to sleep. Goku wanted to ask if she was OK, but in the back of his mind, he knew what was going on. Videl's attitude towards Fennec was tearing the scientist apart emotionally. She had entered a stage of early depression, something the Saiyaness had not experienced since she landed on Earth. Naturally, Goku felt bad for Fennec... maybe too bad for her. She was a friend of his, certainly, but he felt like it was someone from his own family suffering.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Goku: *sleeping* "(Dra... gon... Ball... Zzz...)" *hit by sunlight* "Hhmm... hm?"

Bulma: *knocks on door* "Helloooo? Is anyone awake?"

Goku: "Hm, hm Hmmh [Oh, it's Bulma]. Hmm... Hmmhm, hm hm hmm hm hm- [Umm... Gohan, can you get the doo-]"

Chi-Chi: *opens door* "Gohan! It's time for your studies!"

Fennec: *was sleeping* "What...? Oh my... already? Oh, hey Bulma, Master Roshi."

Master Roshi: "Geez, Chi-Chi, at least knock first... Good morning, Fennec, Goku, Gohan, Videl. We bring news."

Bulma: "We finally found your ship, Fennec! I gave it to dad, and he's working on a way to incorporate its technology into a ship of our own!"

Krillin: *rushes in* "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I hear that right?!"

Bulma: "Yup! He'll have the ship ready in about two weeks, and the trip should only take a few days to and from! Now, obviously, I'm not going by myself, so... who's going with me?"

Goku: "Hm hmhm hm [I wanna go]!"

Bulma: "Goku, you're still recovering. Sorry, but I can't let you."

Krillin: "I'll go! My body feels a lot better now!"

Bulma: "Well, why not."

Gohan: "I... I want to go to Namek."

Chi-Chi: "WHAT?! Gohan, are you crazy?! Just look at you, you still have a dozen injuries to heal!"

Gohan: "But, mom..."

Chi-Chi: "NO BUTS! Nu-huh, there is no way I'm letting you go! You've got a body to heal, and books to read, and a house to cherish! You've already been away from my side for a whole year, mister! In your dreams will I let you go aga-"

Gohan: "I'M GOING!"

Everyone: "..."

Gohan: "I... I want to help revive Mr. Piccolo! And Mr. Tien, and Mr. Yamcha, and Chiaotzu, too! They're our friends, and I want to help, just like they helped us!"

Videl: "If Gohan's going..." *jumps out of bed* "... I'm going!"

Fennec: "What?! Videl, if you're going... then I'm going, too!"

Bulma: "Oh, man, that's a lot more people than I expected... But, hey, the more, the merrier! I think you should let Gohan go, Chi-Chi! Don't worry, I'll make sure he reads all of his books and does his homework!"

Chi-Chi: "... URGH! FINE! But you better not skip a single day of studying, you hear me, Gohan?!"

Master Roshi: "Bulma, Fennec, I think you two will need a man to make sure nothing bad happens! How about I come along with yo-"

Bulma: *frying pan* "Thanks, Master Roshi, but I think we'll be just fine."

And so, the exploration crew for Planet Namek was decided. By the time the ship was finished, Fennec would be able to completely recover, though it would still take some time for Goku to do so. What events await our heroes on their journey to Planet Namek? Will Fennec and Videl ever get along again? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

After cleverly convincing the group of monkeys to hand over Fennec's space pod, Bulma was still curious as to how Master Roshi obtained his methods.

Bulma: "Alright, Master Roshi, now can you tell me where you got that picture from?"

Master Roshi: "Well, if you must know... One year ago, after Raditz' defeat..."

_Fennec__: "Thank you for letting me stay the night here, Master Roshi."_

_Master Roshi__: "Oh, don't mention it, Fennec! I'm always willing to help a lady out!"_

_Fennec__: *wiggles tail happily* "It means a lot to me!"_

_Master Roshi__: "Ehehehe... now, Fennec, don't you think you should change into something more comfortable? I've got the perfect outfit for you!" *runs upstairs* *runs downstairs* "Here!" *hands bikini*_

_Fennec__: "This... looks an awful lot like a bikini..."_

_Master Roshi__: "Oh, but that's not just any ol' bikini! It'll help you heal faster! In fact, go ahead and change! I'll take some pictures of you now, and then some tomorrow, and you'll be able to see just how fast it heals you!"_

_Fennec__: "Really? Well, in that case..." *goes upstairs* *comes downstairs with the bikini on* "Like this, right? I never wear bikinis, so..."_

_Master Roshi__: "Yes, that's it! Now give me your best poses, so we can really see your healing process!" *takes a bunch of pictures* "AAAAHAHAHA!" *nose bleed*  
_

Master Roshi: "And that is how my ingenious plan to bribe the monkeys started!"

Bulma: *frying pan* "Do you have ANY sort of respect for women?!"


	16. Beyond the Enclosed Realm

**Author****: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Ye, I dun a thang. The telepathy thang. The one that every other fan fiction does where two partners form a "bond" and gain the ability to read each others' minds. Though Videl will be the only one able to speak through her mind for now. And NO, I won't do the weird ritual where they bite each others' necks and suck blood like they were gosh barn vampires. Whoever came up with that is just silly IMO. Oh, and you'll get to see one of Fennec's special techniques, that I came up with. Don't worry, it won't be just an average beam - I like to make these things unique. **

**On another note, you're gonna start seeing some character development between Hercule and Goku (two of my favorite characters, LOOOOOOOOOO-). It WILL NOT - I repeat - it WILL NOT escalate to Yaoi. Hell naw! It'll just be a normal friendship, calm your fapping and sliding hands, people. Focusing exclusively on Videl and Gohan on space was too easy, so I came up with that idea. DUN. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."  
**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Cui: "Well, well, Vegeta! Long time no see!"

Vegeta: "Shut it, Cui. Where's Frieza, I need to talk to him."

Cui: "Oh, Frieza already left. He heard your conversation about the Dragon Balls, so he head out to find his own!"

Vegeta: "WHAT?!" *grabs Cui by the neck* "Tell me where Frieza is, NOW!"

Cui: *trying to breathe* "He-He's on... on his way to... to Namek... AGH... LET GO!"

Vegeta: *lets go* "He can't make his wish before I make mine! I won't allow it!"

Space medic: "Vegeta, wait! I found something on your blood sample!"

Vegeta: "That can wait, doc! I've got bigger problems to deal with!" *runs*

Space medic: "Wait, Vegeta, this is REALLY impor-VEGETA!"

**Chapter 16: Beyond the Enclosed Realm**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, Bulma and Master Roshi embarked on a short journey to recover Fennec's space pod. And they succeeded! Dr. Briefs quickly began working on a ship just as fast as the space pod, and big enough for our heroes to fit in! In two week's time, our heroes' space ship would be ready, and the exploration crew had already been decided. Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Videl, and Fennec would be the ones to travel to Planet Namek. After two weeks, everyone, save for Goku and Hercule, had completely healed, and were ready to begin their new journey! Currently, Bulma and Krillin were at Kame House, with the ship, waiting on the Saiyans' arrival.

Krillin: "So, uh... what do you think is taking them so long?"

Bulma: "Chi-Chi said she was going to do a make-over on Gohan before getting here. Fennec just called, and she said she was gonna be here any sec-"

Fennec: "Hey, guys!"

Bulma: "Whoa! Where'd you two come from?!"

Videl: "Didn't Krillin sense us coming?"

Krillin: "I was... uh... dozing off a bit, that's all!"

Videl: "Of course you were."

Bulma: "Wait, you two just flew here? How'd you fly here so fast?!"

Fennec: "I think we've become stronger and faster since last time. It's because of our Saiyan biology; we get stronger every time we fight! Besides, Herc needed the car; he still can't feel his legs."

Krillin: "Ah, I see... Hey, what's with the bag? It's huge! Did you guys bring, like, all of your clothes and electronics or something?"

Videl: "It's food. Lots of food. She says we'll need it."

Fennec: "Your mommy knows we'll need them, yes..."

Videl: "That's what I said."

Fennec: "Well, just... never mind..."

Bulma: "Riiiight... oh, look, I see Chi-Chi's ship over there!"

Chi-Chi: *lands ship* "Good morning, everyone. Alright, Gohan, let's go! You don't want to keep everyone waiting, do you?"

Gohan: *comes out* *has the most ridiculous clothes and hair cut in existence* "... umm... h-hello, everyone..."

Krillin: "... PFFT... give me a sec..."

Videl: "..." *telepathy* "Gohan, what the hell did she do to you?"

Gohan: "I... wait, you learned how to use telepathy?"

Videl: *telepathy* "Not really, I just have the ability to read your thoughts specifically, somehow. Maybe I learned it from that green bastard Piccolo's training."

Gohan: "Wow, you... really don't like him much, do you?"

Videl: *telepathy* "He put us through hell and back. I seriously still don't understand how you have even the slightest sense of charisma towards him. I'm going in this trip because you're the only one I can actually have a good time with, Gohan. I really don't care if Piccolo comes back or not."

Gohan: "Geez, you don't have to be so rough about it..."

Chi-Chi: "Gohan, who are you talking to?"

Gohan: "Oh, I-I was just, uh... th-thinking out loud, that's all!"

Bulma: "Well, if you guys are done with the introduction, I'd say we get going as soon as possible. This journey will take us around two weeks for the roundtrip, and that's not counting the time we'll spend searching for the Dragon Balls. I've got everything ready for us inside the ship, so let's not waste any more time."

* * *

Bulma reached into her pocket and took out some sort of remote control device. With the press of a button, the ship's gate opened, allowing our heroes to go inside. They waved good-bye to everyone at Kame House as the gates closed. Bulma wasted no time and immediately got on the pilot cabinet, and started the ship with a DNA recognition system. Everyone quickly found a seat, and their seatbelts were automatically fastened. Pressing a button, the ship blasted off to the atmosphere, almost blowing Kame House away with its tremendous speed! In a matter of seconds, our heroes were flying in outer space, and looked back at Planet Earth as it became smaller and smaller by the second!

Gohan: "Boy, this thing is fast! Oh, wooooow! Space is so beautiful!"

Krillin: "No kidding... though, it looks a little bit... darker than I expected."

Bulma: *pushes auto pilot button* "There's a reason for that. I asked dad to make the windows darken the vision to our surroundings. You know..." *points at Saiyans' tails* "... so moonlight doesn't cause any unnecessary problems?"

Fennec: "Oh... very clever from your part, Bulma!"

Bulma: "(Damn straight. She better recognize...)"

Krillin: "So... where do we sleep?"

Bulma: "We barely just left Earth and you're already looking for a bed?" *sigh* "I guess it can't be helped with you people..."

Krillin: "Hey, we get tired from all the fighting we do!"

Bulma: "You haven't fought in almost a month! Whatever, the dorms are back there." *points at rooms*

Videl: *grabs Gohan's arm* "You're coming with me, Gohan." *carries Gohan to room*

Gohan: "What...? Wait, Videl, can I at least get my stuff?"

Krillin: "Huh... wonder where she's taking him in such a hurry." *grabs Gohan's stuff* "Oh well, better follow them so they don't cause any trouble. They're still just kids, after all." *follows kids*

Fennec: "I'm the only parent here. Krillin might need me." *follows Krillin*

Bulma: "Wait, are you all just going to leave me out here to watch the ship by myself?!"

Videl: *roughens voice* "Yes."

Bulma: "Huh?! Who said that?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Goku: "So, umm... doctor..."

Dr. Ridley: "Ridley."

Goku: "Ridley! When do you think I'll be able to fight again?"

Dr. Ridley: *looks at Goku* "..." *takes glasses off* "Never."

Goku: "WHAT?!"

Dr. Ridley: "I'm joking, haha! ... Three months."

Goku: "WHAT?!"

Dr. Ridley: "Sorry to tell you, Goku, but you still have an alarming number of broken ribs, cuts, fractures, and aches. It will take you three months at least just to move properly."

Goku: "But, doctor, what if my friends need help in outer space?! Or what if another threat comes to threaten Earth?!"

Dr. Ridley: "You'll just have to leave that up to luck... and the police." *leaves*

Goku: "Aw, maaan... I'm going to go rusty if I don't train soon!"

Hercule: *knock knock* "Uh, hello? Can come in?"

Goku: "Oh, sure, go ahead!"

Hercule: *comes in* "Hello there, ol' pal! Long time no see!"

Goku: "Do I know... oh, wait, I remember! You're... you're... uh... wait, don't tell me... You're... Hector... no, Herman... wait, wait, no, it's, uh..."

Hercule: "... Hercule."

Goku: "Hercule! What's up, Hercule?"

Hercule: "Oh, I just wanted to come here and, well... thank you for what you did back then. When you helped my wife, Fenn, when that weird alien arrived over a year ago... and when you helped fight what's-his-face. Man, you really softened him up for Fenn to take him down! But, again, I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for my family. It means a lot to me, it really does!"

Goku: "Oh, well I... guess you're welcome? But, you came all the way here just to thank me, Hercule?"

Hercule: "Well, that, and... it just feels kind of lonely without Fenn, since she's in space and all. And she took Videl, so the house feels really empty."

Goku: "Didn't they leave, like... only a few hours ago?"

Hercule: "I know, that long already, right?! Man, time sure flies! But, if you want me to leave already, then..."

Goku: "Oh, no, I don't have a problem! Chi-Chi's still mad at me for letting Gohan fight Vegeta. She says that he should be striving to become a great scholar, or something like that... I don't even know what that is!"

Hercule: "Well, I can actually see her point, but... if you don't mind the company, I might as well stay here for a little while!"

Since the second Fennec arrived on Hercule's life, he had become extremely attached to her. Just like when Videl was born. Hercule had had to experience the agony of solitude for years prior, and those old days brought him nightmares. Before Raditz arrived, Hercule and his family had been together almost 100% of the time. He had completely forgotten how to deal with loneliness, until he was forced to learn again when Fennec left him to train. Without his wife and daughter, those were some of Hercule's most painful days to date, until he managed to track Fennec down. For a few days, he was able to enjoy the company of his family again, but now, they left his side once more. Without a wife or daughter to talk to, Hercule became anxious to find someone to talk to, a friend.

* * *

Back in outer space...

Videl: "Aaaaand... there. Now you look just like before! Save for the clothes..."

Gohan: "Oh, wow, my old hair-style! Thanks, Videl! And I can see that you changed your hair a bit, too!"

Videl: "Oh..." *holds ponytail* "It's just a small ponytail. My hair was growing a bit wild, so I had to tie the lower part up."

Gohan: "I think it looks great! Anyways, I'll be right back." *grabs bag* *goes to bathroom* "I can't wait to change out of these silly clothes!"

Krillin: "Well, at least if you're bald, you don't have to worry about hair maintenance..." *grabs bag* "I guess I'll change, too. These clothes aren't too comfortable..."

Videl: "... I'll change, too." *grabs bag*

Fennec: "Am... am I the only one who likes what I'm wearing now? Oh, well, I guess I might as well change. It's not like I brought my lab set, so I won't need this lab coat."

Bulma: "HEY! Someone better come and watch over the ship, cause I'm dying of boredom over here!"

Fennec: "She's bored of looking at space already?" *sigh* *goes to Bulma* "Hey, Bulma, what do you have to watch the ship over for, anyways? Isn't it on auto pilot?"

Bulma: "Becauuuuuse, we're on an asteroid belt. Even the auto pilot can't see all of the asteroids, so someone's gotta dodge them in case anything happens!"

Fennec: "Oh, that's why..." *flies to the ceiling* "Can you open this door for a sec?"

Bulma: "W-W-WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Not only are you risking your own life if I do that, but our lives as well!"

Fennec: "It's just for a fraction of a second, Bulma. Besides, I can breathe in space for a couple of minutes. Just let me out, and I'll take care of our asteroid problem."

Bulma: "... You can't be serious... UGH, fine!" *presses button*

Fennec: *door unlocks* "Thanks!" *opens door, goes out, and closes in 1/16th second*

Bulma: "... what... where... where did she go...?" *looks out the window* "AAAHHH!"

Fennec: *outside* *holding onto antenna with tail* "And I just keep finding more and more uses for my trusty appendage. Right..." *builds energy in right hand, holds right shoulder with left hand* "Time to give this new trick a try..." *build more energy in right hand, slides left hand down to right elbow* "... EVISCERATING FLARE!"

Saying this, Fennec swung her right hand forward, firing all the energy it had gathered into a massive orange flare-like beam! The beam shot forward at unbelievable speeds! It cut every asteroid in the ship's trajectory in half, followed by said asteroids disintegrating! With that single attack, the coast became clear for our heroes' ship to continue without worrying about a single asteroid posing a threat. Fennec looked on for a few seconds before bolting into the ship just as fast as she had gone out.

Fennec: "Phew! Well, that's that problem over and dealt with."

Bulma: "AH-AH-AH-AHH... W... WHAT... WAS THAT...?!"

Fennec: "It's a new technique I learned over these past few days. I was working on a much weaker version of it so I could use it in case I needed to do a surgery, but I couldn't figure out how to make it not burn at 2000° F+. So, I just left it as a battle attack. Anyways, I'm gonna change now. You can let the auto pilot do the job, Bulma!" *goes to dorm*

Bulma: "... (Since when is Fennec so powerful?! There's no way she could have trained that hard since she left the hospital! There must be something that triggered her power! But what?!)"

* * *

Fennec was not joking when she said that her and Videl's powers had increased. If they had fought Vegeta with that new strength, he would have been defeated within minutes of the start of the battle! And if Fennec and Videl's refined strength came from their Saiyan genetics, it was possible that Goku and Gohan also had new powers. And just as well, Vegeta could be stronger than ever! However, Vegeta was not a problem that lingered in our heroes' minds. There were other things that mattered to the Z Fighters now.

Videl: *ties belt* "Alright, now these clothes are comfy."

Gohan: "Hey, aren't those the clothes that appeared out of nowhere that day when we were on those plains?"

Videl: "Save for the wrist bands, yes." *holds pole up with tail* "Same for this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not wearing these as a memento for Piccolo. I'm just comfortable in them." *turns around* *whispers to self* "I would never wear anything to honor that green freak..."

Gohan: "Ah... I'm wearing these in honor of Mr. Piccolo! Though, why did you bring the pole? Aren't you better at fist fighting?"

Videl: "Turns out this pole is actually a very efficient weapon. You do remember how I won most of our battles between my pole and your sword, right? It's also indestructible." *tries to break pole with knee* *pole is intact* "See?"

Gohan: "Wooow! It reminds me a lot of my dad's Power Pole. He says he never left home without it. It came to be really useful for him! It could also extend. Can that pole extend, Videl?"

Videl: "No, though I don't need it to. As long as I can still beat someone up with it, that's all I need." *hangs pole on back* "And speaking of which, you better ready yourself for some beatings, Gohan!"

Gohan: "Wh-What?! Why?!"

Videl: "We didn't bring a TV, or a game console, or even a table game. How do you think I'm going to entertain myself? By training, of course!"

Krillin: "WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST HEAR?!"

Gohan: "W-W-Wait, but we can't fight in here! We'll break the ship!"

Krillin: "Yeah, Videl! We can't just make a battleground out of this ship! We won't even have a ship by the time we reach Namek if we do that!"

Videl: "Stop getting ahead of yourselves, you two! Listen, I already thought of that. However, if we just fight in the air, we won't actually be touching anything. If we fight exclusively airborne, the ship will be just fine."

Gohan: "I... I'm not too sure about that, Videl..."

Videl: "Well, I am. We can't let our guard down for even a second. There's evil aliens out there, just waiting for a prey to pass by, and if we're not ready, WE'LL be that prey!" *flies up* "Now get ready, Gohan! It's been far too long since we had a match!"

Gohan: *sigh* "And to think she used to be so scared of danger..." *flies up*

Krillin: "I have a bad feeling about this..."

In seconds, the two kids broke into a barrage of attacks, almost too fast for Krillin to follow! Just like in the old days, Gohan was mostly on the defensive, while Videl barely went out of the offensive. However, unlike then when Gohan usually had the advantage, this time the two were almost at equal fighting power! Not only was Videl much stronger, but she was also more experienced with fighting in general, specially against her best friend. Fortunately, Videl's plan of fighting airborne-only was working, as the ship was still in top condition.

Krillin, despite seeing that nothing was broken yet, still had a bad feeling. His nerves increased when he heard the door open, thinking it would be Bulma.

Krillin: "OH GOD, BULMA!"

Fennec: "It's... it's me, Krill-Whoa, whoa, WHOA, what's going on?!"

Krillin: "Oh, whew, it's you, Fennec... but, uh... Videl kind of had the idea to train while we get to Namek! She says that by fighting in the air, the ship won't sustain damage! Isn't that just insane?!"

Fennec: "That's... that's brilliant!" *flies up* "Come on, Krillin, let's go! Us Saiyans never turn down a fight!"

Krillin: "You... you can't be serious... Fennec, you're at least twice as strong as I am!"

Fennec: "Training will fix that, Krillin. Now get up here!"

Krillin: "Ah-... I... I don't have much luck with Saiyans, do I...?" *flies up*

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Goku: "So, umm... Hercule, what time is it?"

Hercule: "10:30 P.M... oh, I get it, you want me to leave already... Well, I suppo-"

Goku: "No, it's not that! ... Actually, it is that, but don't think I hate you! I mean, you have a house to take care of, and a comfy bed to sleep at. With all the money you say you have, I mean, there's probably a million bad guys out there trying to steal from you!"

Hercule: "Aw, you're worrying about me? Aahahaha! I appreciate the concern Goku, but let me tell you, I will be the world champ one day!"

Goku: "Wow, Hercule! Are you really that strong?"

Hercule: "You betcha!"

Goku: "How about we have a spar once I'm healed?"

Hercule: "WHAT?! NONONONONON- I-I mean... It's no good to be thinking about fighting already, Goku! You still have plenty of time here in the hospital, you know!"

Goku: "Hehe, guess you're right. I wonder how Gohan is doing..."

Hercule: "Tell me about it... I miss my honeydew and my lil' sweet pea too much already... I sure hope they don't get into any kind of trouble!"

With their family soaring through the vast vacuum of space, the solitude was starting to strike our heroes still on Earth. While they merely hoped for the best, Fennec and the others were training as much as they ever had, preparing themselves for anything that could happen in the future! How much longer until our deceased heroes can be brought back to life? Will Vegeta and this mysterious Frieza character prove to be a threat? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

Once they began their new training, Videl and the other Z Fighters began making quite a ruckus with thousands of attacks being traded.

Bulma: "Hey, what's going on in he-WAAAAHHHH!"

Krillin: "AAAHH, BULMA! T-T-This isn't what you think!"

Fennec: "Huh...?"

Bulma: "Not what I think?! So you're telling me that those two kids right there aren't fighting to their fullest, putting us all in the risk of the ship being destroyed?!"

Fennec: "They're not... fighting to their fulle-"

Bulma: "And that just as I walked in, you two were helping them out on the destruction of our ship?! Is that what I'm not supposed to think?!"

Fennec: "Oh, it's not that bad, Bulma! They're kids, Saiyan kids at that. Let them be! Besides, it's not like anything's broken."

Videl: "HYYAA!" *kicks Gohan*

Gohan: "WHOOAAA!" *crashes against one of Bulma's devices, breaking it* "Gggrr!" *flies back up*

Fennec: "Ahaha... don't worry, I'll fix it!"

Bulma: "Do you even know how that works?!"

Fennec: "I'm the daughter of a psychologist, a scientist, and I've worked with chemicals and machines for the past five years of my life. Don't worry, I can handle-"

Bulma: "STOP BEING SUCH A SHOW-OFF!"


	17. To Give and To Return

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Heh, I'm actually getting some nice feedback on the direction I took with Videl! Always brings a pack of butterflies to my belly when people like mah thangs. Anyways, we now arrive at Namek. And do keep in mind that the ship our heroes are using is a lot faster than the one they had in the show, so they actually arrive before Frieza does. Which means we'll have a fair number of twists, which is always good. It won't be too action packed yet, but it will be feels packed. If you like Fennec and Videl and care for them, you're going to get feels. Also, there is something Goku mentions at some point in this chapter. I'm not saying it's foreshadowing... but it's foreshadowing. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Dodoria: "Lord Frieza, I have been informed that we will be landing on Planet Namek in approximately three weeks."

Frieza: "Excellent. I expect no more than one day for all seven Dragon Balls to be gathered. Ah, yes, I can just smell the powers of immortality..."

Zarbon: "Pardon me, Lord Frieza, but was Vegeta not supposed to report to you before we left? I recall hearing that him and that brute gorilla of Nappa failed on their mission."

Frieza: "Figures. You just can't trust a monkey with a simple job, can you? Well, it does not matter anymore. Their mischievous little adventure led me to the knowledge of the Dragon Balls. The monkey is of no importance to me."

Dodoria: "Ah... of-of course, Lord Frieza."

Frieza: "Hmhm... you are dismissed, minions."

Zarbon: *thinking* "Hmm..."

Frieza: "I thought I said that you are dismissed?"

Zarbon: "Ah! I-I'm terribly sorry, Lord Frieza!" *leaves with Dodoria*

**Chapter 17: To Give and To Return**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, Fennec, Videl, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma embarked on a galactic journey to Planet Namek. With the help of the Namekian Dragon Balls, our heroes were sure to be able to revive our fallen heroes, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. As they long left the solar system, Goku and Fennec's husband, Hercule, were left on Earth. Goku was still recovering from his acute injuries, while Hercule was trying his best to fight off his new emotional wounds. The two had become quite friendly since their wives and children left their side. One week had passed since our heroes' departure, and they had been training almost non-stop since.

Gohan and Videl: *sparring* "Hya hya hah hya hah hah HAAAAA!"

Fennec and Krillin: *sparring* "Hah hya hah hah hya hya HA!"

Bulma: *covering ears* "UURGGGHHH! How am I supposed to be able to relax and read this magazine when there's a mini World War III right behind me?!" *looks out the window* "Huh? Wait, is that..." *gasp* "IT'S... IT'S PLANET NAMEK!"

Fennec: *dodge* "Taaake THIS!" *smashes Krillin to the ground*

Bulma: *enters room* "Guys, guys, we've reached Pla-" *Krillin faceplants the ground directly in front of her* "..." *inhales* "STOOOOOOOP!" *everyone stops* "... now that I have your attention, I came here to tell you that we've reached Planet Namek!"

Gohan: "Really?! We finally made it?!"

Videl: "Phew... took long enough..."

Ship computer: "Preparing to land on Planet Namek. Please, fasten your seat belts and stay on your seats at all times."

Bulma: "... uh-oh..." *runs towards seat*

Krillin: "..." *lifts face off the ground* "We might... want to do the same... you guys..."

Fennec: "Maybe we should... though, it can't be that ba-" *ship shakes violently* "... OK, yeah. Kids! To your seats, quickly!"

In a flash, the Saiyans were sitting beside Bulma, much too fast for her to notice until after a few seconds. Krillin followed right behind, a fair bit dozy from the hit he just took from Fennec. The ship shook more and more violently as our heroes saw the pure green Planet Namek rapidly approach on the windshield! In just a minute that seemed like an eternity in a drying machine, the ship landed on Planet Namek's surface, though a bit violently. The relentless fighting from our heroes caused some damage on the ship, something Bulma and Krillin continuously warned the Saiyans about. They also learned that Saiyans are unbelievably stubborn when it comes to fighting. However, in the end, our heroes made it to Planet Namek safely, and were ready to explore!

Bulma: "Phew... we made it... now, before you go out, we need to che-"

Fennec: "We'll see you down, Bulma!" *exits with the others*

Bulma: "WAAAIT!"

Krillin: "Wow... so this is where Piccolo comes from..."

Bulma: *comes out* "ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE?! WHAT IF THERE WAS NO OXYGEN IN THIS PLANET?! OR WHAT IF THERE WAS SOME SORT OF TOXIN! DID YOU THINK OF THAT?!"

Fennec: "Well, Piccolo had no problem living on Earth. He lived almost like a human, in fact. So, if his body was built to sustain Namek's conditions, and he lived dandily on Earth, it means that Namek is fairly similar to our planet. Am I right?"

Bulma: "... Fennec... just... just shut up for once..."

Fennec: "Gee, Mrs. Grumpy Pants, no need to be rude..."

Videl: "Pretty planet. Now, what do you say we get on with it?" *takes Dragon Radar out* "Hmm..."

Bulma: "Wait, when did you take that?!"

Videl: "When you were sleeping. It's not like it matters who uses it, really."

Bulma: "... (Those two are just equally as sassy, aren't they? They're family alright...)"

Videl: "Alright, I found the first one. Follow me." *flies*

Gohan: "Wait for me, Videl!" *follows*

Fennec: "Hey, wait, let an adult take the lead!" *follows*

Krillin: "Well, sitting here won't do me any good." *follows*

Bulma: "WAAAIT! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF?!"

Krillin: "Oops! Sorry, Bulma!" *picks Bulma up* "Now hold on tight!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Korin: "Yajirobe, where the heck do you think you're going?!"

Yajirobe: "I'm takin' a vacation, old man."

Korin: "First of all, I'm a cat! Second, you can't just take a vacation now!"

Yajirobe: "Who says I can't? Watch me!"

Korin: "We need to grow senzu beans for Goku!"

Yajirobe: "Oh, he'll be fine! He's in a hospital, it's not like he's clinging onto dear life out in the middle of nowhere!"

Korin: "Oh, is that so... well then, take a look." *shows mystic water*

Looking onto the mystic water, Yajirobe expected to see Goku laying in bed in the hospital. He saw Goku, but far from where he expected. Goku was hovering over the battlefield where Vegeta's fight had taken place, and he was training! Punches and kicks were being thrown at random, and Goku was wearing his classic orange gi. He seemed fine, but suddenly, Goku stopped attacking and began falling as if he had fainted! His injuries were far from healed, an a sudden outburst of pain stopped the Earth Saiyan on his tracks. Goku hit the ground with a loud thud, and laid there motionless for a few minutes. After a while, however, a convertible car appeared, and a man with an afro, who Yajirobe soon recognized to be Hercule, stepped out to aid our hero.

Hercule: "Goku, what the heck do you think you're doing out here?!"

Goku: "H... Hey, Hercule... boy, am I glad to see you..."

Hercule: "No time to waste!" *lifts Goku onto the car* "Let's go!" *drives*

Goku: "Thanks... Hercule, how did... you know I was here...?"

Hercule: "I came to visit you again this morning, but the doctor told me that you were nowhere to be found! I figured that you forgot something out here, but when I arrived, I saw you up there trainin'! Goku, you have to understand, ya ain't healed yet!"

Goku: "Hehe... no need to tell me twice..."

Korin: "Now do you see why we need to help him?"

Yajirobe: "Bah! That's his own dang fault for being so reckless! I'm outta here!"

Korin: "WAIT, YAJIROBE!" *Yajirobe jumps out* "God, that idiot just won't budge..."

* * *

Back on Namek...

Videl: *checks radar* "Hmm... hm? It's somewhere in that village!" *flies down*

Fennec: "Wait, Videl, there's people down there! Let me talk to them first!"

Namekian #1: "Huh?! Someone's coming!"

Videl: *lands* "Alright..."

Namekian #2: "Who are you and what do you want?"

Videl: "I need the Dragon Ball. You know where it is?"

Namekian #3: "The Dragon Ball? What do you want to do with it?!"

Videl: "Look, I don't have time to argue with you, just tell me whe-"

Fennec: "EEEEEXCUSE my little daughter, I'm terribly sorry for her behavior!"

Videl: "Mom, I was handling it just fine."

Fennec: *turns to Videl* "Videl, you can't just come into a village and start treating people like that!"

Videl: "Why not? They're all just like Piccolo, right? Cold, ruthless, careless for others' life... why should we treat them any other way?"

Fennec: *sigh* "Look, sweetie, these Namekians are not like Piccolo. They're nice!"

Videl: "How do you know?"

Fennec: "Just watch!" *turns to Namekians* "Now, to further enhance what my beloved daughter said, allow me to introduce ourselves! My name is Fennec, she is Videl, and that one over there is Gohan. In case you're wondering about our tails, it's because we're Saiyans. But not to worry, we're not here to destroy your planet! We come in peace, really!"

Namekian #1: "... riiiiight..."

Fennec: "Those two over there are Krillin and Bulma. They're humans, and we all come from Planet Earth!"

Namekian #3: "Hm... I see. Well, miss, your daughter said that she wants the Dragon Ball. First of all, how did she know there was one here?"

Fennec: "Well, we have this radar device that allows us to know the exact location of the Dragon Balls. We followed its signal here."

Namekian #2: "Is that so? And what do you want with them? Are you here to make an evil, selfish wish?! If that's the case, then you can start dreaming if you think we'll let you through!"

Fennec: "WAIT, NO, no... listen... it's our friends... recently, we had to fight off a pair of evil Saiyans back on Earth, and... a lot of lives were sacrificed in the battle... W-We had our own set of Dragon Balls on Earth, but the Saiyans killed its master. He was also a Namekian, and we thought that perhaps there would be more Dragon Balls here on Namek."

Namekian #2: "Hmph... how do we know you're not lying?! It all sounds made-up if you ask me."

Krillin: "Wait, stop, she's telling the truth! We're not lying, I swear!"

Namekian #1: "We don't trust your word!" *charges* "HAAA!"

Village elder: "STOP!"

Namekian #3: "Huh?! Elder?!"

Village elder: "No need for violence, men." *walks up to Fennec* "... hmm... hmm... well, young lady, I cannot sense any evil energy coming from you or your friends... though the blue haired one does not give me a particularly good vibe."

Bulma: "WHAT?! Why, I oughta-"

Krillin: *covers Bulma's mouth* "Haha... see? We're not bad people!"

Gohan: "Please, Mr. Elder, we really need that Dragon Ball! Our friends died for a really good cause, and I can't stand to think that they're dead!"

Village elder: "Hmm... I understand. However, all five of you are still strangers to us. If you think we would just give a group of strangers something as precious as our Dragon Ball, you must be out of your mind. If you really want that Dragon Ball... then you will have to earn our trust. Then, we might consider."

Fennec: "Huh... understood. We will prove our kindness to your people, Elder. How may we begin?"

Village elder: "Eager to start, I see. Well, as you can see over there, our crops have seen better days. Recently there has been a drought, and our crops are in dire need of water. We have been doing our best to provide them with water from around the lakes, but it has been insufficient. Help us bring these poor crops back to life, and we will see that you walk out of here with a Dragon Ball on hand."

And so, in order to gain the Namekians' trust and acquire the Dragon Ball, our heroes were about to find themselves aiding the villagers with mere chores! The village's altitude was high above water level, so there was only one small river that connected with the village, which was almost completely dried out. For years, this river had been just enough for the people in the village, but due to an unknown cause, its waters had recently slowed their flow down. It was up to our heroes to find the cause and solution to the problem.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Hercule: "So, Goku, how're ya feelin' now?"

Goku: "I'm better, all thanks to you, Hercule! And the doctors, of course."

Hercule: "That's good to hear. Man, but you really need to start being careful! I can't imagine what your whole family is like!"

Goku: "Well, actually... hehe, I really know almost nothing about my family. Chi-Chi is my wife, and Gohan is my son, but about one year ago, another evil Saiyan came to Earth. His name was Raditz, and he turned out to be my older brother!"

Hercule: "Hey, that Raditz sounds dang familiar... oh, yah, I remember! Fenn told me 'bout it! He almost killed her and my lil' sweet pea! Boy, am I glad that you ain't like your jerk brother, Goku!"

Goku: "Yeah... but, he really didn't say much about anyone else. He kind of mentioned my father, but that's about it. I have no idea who my father is or what he looks like. I don't know who my mother is, either. Back when I was a kid, Grandpa Gohan found me on the woods, but, well, he's not actually related to me. Though, I'll always have a soft spot for him."

Hercule: "Heh... must be tough not knowing who your family is. Though, in my case, my parents weren't really anything to brag about. Momma and papa weren't the carin' type, really. They kinda just had me in the house till I grew old enough to go to college. As soon as I hit 18, I was out looking for my own home with mah luggage the next day. Thankfully, I found a great deal on a near-by city, but uh... really wasn't much. My life was really boring and difficult... that is until Fenn arrived. Man, I ain't care what anyone says about dem Saiyans being all mean and evil and stuff! Fenn is the nicest, kindest, most bestest woman a man could ask for... Ah... her and Videl are my reasons to live..."

Goku: "Sounds like you have a pretty good relationship with your family, Hercule! I'm glad to hear that."

Hercule: "Well... it used to be that way. But now, well... I mean, I know Fenn's doing all that she's doing for the safety of the planet and for the lives of others. She's doin' the right thing, but... we've barely had any time to spend together lately! These past few weeks she's been focusing on Videl a lot more than me. I ain't sayin' she shouldn't, it's just that I'm still her husband! And worst of all, Videl... I dunno what's gotten into her! She used to be all sweet and loving, but now she's mean like a spoiled brat! Is it my fault, Goku?! Is it cuz I weren't there for her or somethin'?!"

Goku: "No, no, it's not your fault, Hercule! Videl's training with Piccolo must've been really tough. I know him, and I can tell you that he didn't go easy on either of the two kids."

Hercule: "But, how come your son ain't mean like Videl?"

Goku: "Because... well... umm... gosh, I actually have no clue..."

Hercule: "Told ya. There's something else that's wrong with Videl..."

* * *

Back on Namek...

Krillin: *flying* "Man, I wonder what's causing the drought... yo, Gohan, seen anything out of order yet?"

Gohan: *flying* "No, not yet, Krillin. We've been searching for a while now, and still nothing. I wonder..."

Random animal: *in the distance* "MEEEH! MEEEH!"

Gohan: "Whoa! Hey, Krillin, did you hear that?"

Krillin: "You betcha! Let's check it out!"

The duo's attention was instantly caught by the cries of a distant animal. Only Gohan and Krillin were able to hear it, as Fennec and Videl were searching for a solution to the drought elsewhere, closer to the sea. Bulma was currently in the village, becoming familiar with the inhabitants and their culture. Soon, Gohan and Krillin arrived at the place of the animal's screams. The creature seemed to be some sort of strange beaver, and it had gotten its foot stuck on a log. What was impossible to ignore was the fact that this log was one of many other logs, and even full trees, blocking the way for the water that was on the other side! Immediately after rescuing the beaver, Gohan and Krillin began lifting the logs off the way, and flew back to the village right after they finished.

Gohan: "Bulma! Elder! We found what the problem was!"

Village elder: "Really?! Tells us, boys!"

Krillin: "There was this pile of logs and trees in the middle of the river's road! But not to worry, we already got rid of the wood! The water should be flowing back here any second now!"

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Krillin: "... aaaaaany second now..."

Bulma: "Krillin! It's been ten minutes already, and the river is still as dry as it was then!"

Gohan: "B-But, we lifted the logs and made sure they wouldn't roll back to the river! I'm sure of it!"

Namekian #2: "Huh? Wait, I think I see something... it's the water!"

After a long time of waiting, our heroes could finally see water slowly coming to the village in the distance! They became extremely joyous, but that only lasted for a few seconds. Once the water finally arrived, they realized there was an insignificant amount of it. There was barely enough water to feed a few Namekians, let alone the entire crop. It appeared that there was more than one problem our heroes had to solve!

Namekian #1: "Is this some sort of joke? We can't even feed the village for a day with this!"

Krillin: "Aw, maaan... looks like we're back to step one..."

Videl: "Gohan! I'm back!" *lands alongside Fennec*

Gohan: "Welcome back, you two! Did you have any luck?"

Fennec: "We did find something. How about you?"

Krillin: "Really?! We thought we found the problem, but it was only one part of the full puzzle. What did you find?"

Fennec: "It appears that an earthquake caused some major changes on the ground where the river should start. There's an enormous boulder blocking the water from the sea from going into the river. Not even all of our strengths combined would be enough to move it!"

Gohan: "Wow! That boulder must be the size of a mountain!"

Village elder: "Perhaps you five might not be enough... but certainly, if the entire village helps, we'll have that boulder moved with ease."

Fennec: "Hey, yeah! If everyone in here helps, we might just have a chance! Though, we are kind of tired... I mean, we just finished a week-long galactic trip!"

Village elder: "I understand. You may use that house over there to rest."

Videl: "Wait... that house is abandoned, right?"

Village elder: "That is correct."

Videl: "We might need some extra water tonight... I've got an idea."

Unexpectedly, Videl hovered over the house that our heroes had been offered to sleep at. She dug her hands onto the roof from above, and used all her strength to lift the house off the ground! Everyone immediately began to anxiously question the Saiyan youth, but the only reply they obtained was "I'll be right back." Videl lifted the house over her head and flew towards the sea. Fennec followed her closely, trying to reason with her and understand what the plan was.

Fennec: "V-Videl! Look, I know you're not particularly happy with my company, but you don't have to take the house away from me! You're also taking it away from all of us!"

Videl: *sigh* "Mom, don't be so foolish! I know what I'm doing, just trust me for once! It's not like I'm keeping a secret from you."

Fennec: *gasp* "... you... you didn't have to say it like that..."

Videl: "If you just followed me to ask questions and get all depressed, then don't even bother." *flies faster*

Fennec: *stops* "..." *watches Videl fly away* "... (Videl... I'm losing you... and you're killing me...)" *tear* "... be safe..."

Little by little, this mother-to-daughter relationship was dying. Even if it could have been the right thing to do, Fennec just felt incapable of disciplining Videl, because the guilt she felt was thwarting her. One could argue that Videl was being indifferent and careless to understand Fennec's position, but she was just five-years-old and went through a hellish experience. One could say that Fennec should have gone to see Videl, but she did not even know where she was until the damage had been done, and the fate of the Earth was at stake. The two were guilty of a crime they had unwillingly committed. What is to become of these two struggling souls? What other obstacles await in the search of the Namekian Dragon Balls? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

You do know that, even with that explanation at the end, people are still going to hate majorly on Videl and Fennec, right?

Author: "Yyyyyup."

Aaaand, you are conscious of the fact that people will start complaining because you're not getting Videl's personality quite accurately, right?

Author: "That's right."

... so why aren't you fixing it?

Author: "Because here's the problem with a lot of people: they write a generic first chapter for their fan fiction, and at the end, put an Author's Note asking the readers what he/she should do next. Then everyone starts throwing ideas in there, and the entire story becomes a massive cake where everyone wants a piece. The problem with that is not asking for feedback, but the fact that, for the most part, people want very generic things that they're used to. They also forget that they're not the ones baking the cake, it's the author. I make my stories like I wanna make 'em, because they're mine and mine only... except for everything that belong to Akira Toriyama, and Fuji TV, and Toei Animation, and, you know, all the original creators. But that's beside the point. Besides, this is a personal hobby - I'm not getting paid for it, neither do I have a deadline, so why not enjoy myself to the fullest?"

... the customer is always right.

Author: "THAT IS AN EVIL, ASININE, HUMANISTIC LIE, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

You do know that I said that just to annoy you, right?

Author: "... I hate how you know me so well..."


	18. Forced Favors

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Here's some more continuation of the growing relationships between Gohan, Videl, Fennec, Goku, and Hercule. And remember that they were able to get to Namek faster in this fan fiction, so Frieza is not there yet. Goku and Hercule will just continue to develop a friendship (more like Hercule forcing a friendship with Goku, but close enough).**

**Also, are you excited for next week's chapter?! I am, too! ... cuz I have no freaking clue what the hell it's gonna be about! Guys, I finally got to that "Writer's Block" thing everyone else gets... my brain is just not cooperating with me anymore... not to mention I have to keep track of college, drawings that I put up on deviantART, video-making... lot of brain power required, which I currently don't have enough of. So, just be warned, there might not be a chapter for a week or two. Hopefully it won't be any longer than that. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Vegeta: *in space pod* "..."

Ghost Nappa: "... hey, Vegeeeeeeetaaaaa~"

Vegeta: "Ggrrr... damn it, Nappa, not now..."

Ghost Nappa: "Hey, Vegeeeetaa-"

Vegeta: "WHAT?!"

Ghost Nappa: "Remember how the doctor was gonna tell you something? What if he had bad neeeeeeeeews?"

Vegeta: "Damn it, Nappa, you've haunted me enough already! I don't need you to be throwing salt in the wound!"

Ghost Nappa: "... hey, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "..."

Ghost Nappa: "... I can fly permanently."

Vegeta: "... (and here I thought he couldn't get any more idiotic...)"

**Chapter 18: Forced Favors**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, our heroes finally arrived at their destination - Planet Namek. In a matter of minutes, they were able to find their first Dragon Ball, which was somewhere within a Namekian village. However, the locals were not about to instantly give their valuable possession to strangers, and requested for them to prove their loyalty. Before they could get anything from the Nameks, Fennec and the others would have to help the village's river water to flow again. They found the problem - a huge boulder blocking the river's way - and would attend it the next day. Yet, unexpectedly, Videl grabbed the house our heroes were given (literally) and flew away! Fennec followed her, but was rudely ordered to stop, and was now returning to the village.

Gohan: "Huh? Hey, look, it's Mrs. Fennec!"

Bulma: "Yeah, but... where's Videl?"

Fennec: *lands in front of our heroes* "..."

Krillin: "So, uh... did you figure out what she wanted to do? Is she coming back?"

Fennec: "... she didn't tell me..."

Bulma: "W-What?! What do you mean she didn't tell you?! Fennec, you're her mother, you have authority over her! Stop being so lenient with Videl and discipline her! Are you just going to let her do whatever she wants?!"

Fennec: "Bulma, I just..." *cough* "... I need to rest..."

Bulma: "Well, genius, the only place we had to rest at was taken by your snotty daughter! If you had only stopped being so depressed and-"

Gohan: "BULMA!"

Bulma: "AH! Aaahh..."

Gohan: "Look, I know Videl, I lived with her for an entire year. I'm sure that whatever she's doing, she's doing it for the right reason. She's not a bad person, you know!"

Krillin: "Yeah, Bulma, Gohan's right. And blaming it all on Fennec isn't gonna help, either. She's had to go through some tough things as well!"

Bulma: "Ooohhhh! Fine! Just don't come crying at my feet when you realize I was right! Hmph!" *goes sit somewhere*

Fennec: "Thanks, guys..."

Krillin: "No prob, Fenn. It... is OK if I just call you 'Fenn,' right?"

Fennec: "Sure, I don't mind. Herc only calls me 'Fenn.' Sometimes I even think he actually forgot my full name!"

Gohan: "Haha, yeah! Well, for now, let's just wait for Videl. I'm sure she'll be back soon!"

Our heroes found themselves forced to wait, anxious for the Saiyan girl's arrival. Gohan had only gotten to know Fennec for more or less a month, but he could tell she looked slightly different than she did back when they first met. Her eyes had become more tired, her skin very slightly paler, and he could swear her tail had gotten a measly darker shade. An average person would have not noticed this, but Gohan was part Saiyan, and he also learned to pay extremely close attention to detail back on the plains. It is possible that Videl could have seen these changes on her mother as well, but at this point it is safe to say that she would not even care. Krillin did not see the changes, but he could see the sadness in Fennec's eyes, and knew she needed company more than anyone in the village now.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Hercule: "So, Goku... is yer wife gonna come visit you anytime soon?"

Goku: "I don't know. She's still mad at me for letting Gohan fight Vegeta, and for being out for a year. Though I was dead, so I really couldn't do anything about that! I'm gonna have to give her an entire flower field if she's ever going to forgive me!"

Hercule: "Man... she's a tough one, I can tell! I think you and your wife really need to start working on your relationship! Ya gotta be like me and Fenn! I can't even think of a time we got on a serious argument! Though, I try never to get on her bad side... you really don't wanna get on the bad side of someone who can lift a truck with one finger."

Goku: "Dah... didn't you say you were strong enough to be the world champion?"

Hercule: "And by golly I am! OH YEAH!"

Goku: "Here." *holds palm up* "Hit it, I wanna see how strong you are!"

Hercule: "Huh...? A-Are you sure? I mean, you're still healing and stuff!"

Goku: "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

Hercule: "Ah..." *gulp* "OK, here it goes!" *punches as hard as possible*

Goku: "... are you holding back? I barely felt that at all!"

Hercule: "WHAT?! I-I-I mean... yeah, I was holdin' back! Didn't wanna break your hand there! Oh, would ya look at the time! I've gotta meeting today! Don't wanna be late, so I'll catchu around, Goku!" *rushes out the door*

Goku: "... huh?"

* * *

Back on Namek...

Fennec: *laying down* "Hmm... hm? Wait... I feel something..."

Videl: *still holding house overhead* "I'm back!"

Gohan: "It's Videl! And she still has the house!"

Videl: "Hey, Gohan! I used the house to scoop some water out of the sea." *pours water into the village's empty lake* "There, now we'll have enough water to drink until the river flow has been fixed."

Krillin: "Oh, so that's what she was doing! See, Bulma, it wasn't anything bad!"

Bulma: "And why are you saying that oh so specifically to me?! Are you implying that I was the only one complaining?!"

Krillin: "What, no! (Well, actually, yes...) I mean, since you were the one doubting Videl the most, I jus-"

Bulma: *slaps Krillin* "You jerk! Hmph!"

Fennec: "Videl! You had me so worried! You could have just told me that's what you were out to do!"

Videl: "... (I don't need to tell her anything) Here, catch." *throws house at Fennec*

Fennec: "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" *catches house* "Agh... I-I've got it...!" *sets house down on its original spot*

Gohan: *telepathy* "Hey, Videl... shouldn't you be more careful when you do those kind of things? You could have hurt Mrs. Fennec!"

Videl: *telepathy* "She's a Saiyan. She'd be fine if she had taken it head on."

Gohan: *telepathy* "J... Just because we're Saiyans that doesn't make us invincible, Videl..."

Videl: *telepathy* "Well, we're damn close to it."

Village elder: "We are in great gratitude to you, young one! Some of our villagers were dying for a drop of water!"

Videl: "Tsk, whatever. Just make sure you're ready to move that boulder tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." *walks towards house*

Fennec: "I... I'm sorry if I ever doubted you, honey! I should've known you had a great plan all along!"

Videl: "Mhm." *goes inside*

Fennec: "... guess she doesn't want to talk..." *cough*

Feeling ignored, Fennec followed Videl into the house, but tried to avoid her. The rest of our heroes walked in, and Bulma took out one of her capsule cases and threw a capsule which contained standard household objects. Without much else to do or talk about, everyone laid down on a bed and went to sleep. The other Namekians drank some water and did the same as our heroes, as everyone needed to be in top shape the next morning.

* * *

Some hours later, our heroes were awakened by one of the Namekians informing them that the day had passed. However, the skies were just as bright as they were the day before, and in fact, they never went dark to begin with. It was here when our heroes noticed that Planet Namek had three suns, so with this much light everywhere there was no such thing as nighttime. Everyone (except Bulma) quickly got up and began preparing to go and push the boulder. After about an hour, the entire village and the Z Fighters were in front of the boulder, ready to start.

Namekian #1: "Man... this is thing IS the size of a mountain!"

Fennec: "We weren't kidding!"

Village elder: "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, on three. One... two... THREE!"

With all their might, everyone tried to push the boulder. At first, nothing seemed to be happening, but after enough pushing, the boulder began moving slightly! As everyone continued pushing, water began slowly flowing into the river, until finally the boulder was completely out! The sea waters came rushing through the river, and completely refilled it within the minute! Bulma, who was on the village, watched as the water returned, and instantly became overjoyed knowing that they would be granted their first Dragon Ball! Soon, everyone was back at the village, observing the water flow on their way back.

Namekian #2: "I must admit, I didn't think we'd be able to do it! I apologize for mistrusting you like I did yesterday."

Krillin: "Hey, no sweat! We're just here to help!"

Videl: "And for the Dragon Balls."

Village elder: "Ah, yes. I will be right back." *goes to house* *returns with five-star Dragon Ball* "Well, friends, as we promised, here is the Dragon Ball for aiding us on our dire situation." *hands Dragon Ball to Fennec*

Fennec: "Yikes... these Dragon Balls are huge! I think we should take it back to the ship so it doesn't become a problem to carry around."

Village elder: "The next village should be to the south. We would have gone and ask for help, but this specific village is simply too far away from the rest!"

Bulma: "Alright, then let's get back to the ship and then south we go!"

Village elder: "We wish you luck quest, friends. May the heavens be with you."

At last, our heroes were able to collect their first Namekian Dragon Ball! They quickly returned to the ship and got ready to go onto the next village, going south where the elder had instructed them. For the next two weeks, Fennec and the others went from village to village, aiding the inhabitants with a number of tasks in exchange for their Dragon Balls. They managed to gather five out of seven Dragon Balls and were on their way to the sixth village.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Goku: "Man... it's been over a month already and I still haven't healed up! Dr. Ridley wasn't kidding when he said it would take three months at least..." *looks at clock* "And Hercule should be arriving right about..."

Hercule: *knock knock* "Yo, Goku!"

Goku: "... now. Come in, Hercule!"

Hercule: "Hey, pal! Long time no see!"

Goku: "Yeah... the longest eight hours I've ever seen... just like yesterday's eight hours."

Hercule: "I know, right?! Oh, by the way, Dr. Ridley told me he'd be coming to check on you later today."

Goku: "Oh, that's fine. So, what's today's topic?"

Hercule: "Ah... I was just wondering, what were you like as a kid, Goku? Come on, don't be shy! I'll tell you all about how mischievous I was back in my day afterwards!"

Goku: "Well, other than the height and the fact that I had my tail for most of my childhood, I look almost exactly the same! I spent all of my days on Mount Paozu until I was twelve. Then one day, Bulma came around, and she told me all about the Dragon Balls. That's when I began my first adventure! We traveled a lot looking for all seven Dragon Balls! And that first wish, huff... I'll never forget that! Man, that Oolong sure has a weird taste!"

Hercule: "... huuuuuh?"

Goku continued telling Hercule about all of his adventures back when he was a child. The "world champ" was mesmerized by all of the amazing tales; they were just too good to be made up! Not to mention the fact that Goku had proof for all of them, what with the Ox King being his father-in-law, newspapers with the headline "King Piccolo defeated by monkey kid" still on some people's paper stacks, and his title as winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

* * *

Back on Namek...

Gohan: "Hmm... huh? Hey, there's the village!"

Videl: "Alright, let's go." *accelerates*

Fennec: "Wait, Videl, let me do the talking!"

Krillin: "I think she's ignoring you... again."

Namekian kid: *playing around* "Hahaha! Haha... huh?"

Namekian #1: "Who are you?"

Videl: *sigh* *monotonous voice* "... hello, we are here to kindly ask you to please give us your Dragon Ball. We are willing tooooo..." *looks at Gohan*

Gohan: *whispers* "'Do you any favor within our power!'"

Videl: "Do you any favor within our power. Please, allow us to aid your village and we may be able to come to a peacefuuuul..." *looks at Gohan*

Gohan: *whispers* "'Conclusion!'"

Videl: "Conclusion."

Namekian #1: "... what?"

Fennec: "What my kind and loving daughter means is that we're a group of travelers from a planet far away, and we came here to Namek to gather your Dragon Balls! We need them in order to revive our fallen friends, who died in a battle against some evil Saiyans! But don't worry about us, we're good Saiyans! Except for him, he's a human and his name is Krillin. I'm Fennec, that's my daughter Videl, and he's Gohan. We have another human friend, but she decided to sit this one out."

Gohan: *telepathy* "Remind me, why didn't Bulma come with us?"

Videl: *telepathy* "Her legs were too tired, so she came up with the excuse that she was gonna protect the Dragon Balls while we took care of this one."

Gohan: *telepathy* "Shouldn't we have left someone who can actually defend themselves?"

Videl: *telepathy* "That would have involved arguing with Bulma. I will dig her own grave on the ground she stands on if we have to deal with her whining one more time."

Fennec: "If you're not convinced yet, we've got references! We've been to five villages already, and I'm sure they'll have some good things to say about us if you ask them!"

Namekian #2: "Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but there's nothing we have to fix in this place. So I suggest you go back to your ship, because we're not about to give you our Dra-"

Village elder: "Just one moment, Mullok."

Mullok: "Elder Moori!"

Moori: "I did receive a telepathic communication from another elder earlier, advising me that a group of Saiyans and humans would be arriving at our village. He told me everything about you and how you helped cure the plague that haunted his village. He is in eternal gratitude and I've no doubt that you are pure of heart."

Krillin: "Alright! We don't need to explain anything to you then!"

Moori: "However, Mullok is right. As of this moment, our village is in top condition. I cannot think of anything you could aid us with."

Gohan: "No! There has to be something! We really need that Dragon Ball, Mr. Elder!"

Moori: "I understand that your reasons to want the Dragon Ball are pure and that you will do no harm with them. However, it is against my duty as village elder to simply hand such a valuable possession."

Videl: "Gggrrr..."

Moori: "Though... I can sense that all four of you have unimaginable powers, greater than even the best fighters in this village. Perhaps I can allow you to train the people in this village. One is never too sure of when the enemy could attack, and we must always be ready to counter."

Fennec: "Yeah, that's no problem for us! We'll have your men ready to take on anything in no time, Elder Moori!"

Moori: "Then it is settled. Starting today, you will become the official trainers for our village's defense forces. I wish you luck, milady Fennec."

Fennec: *blush* "What? Oh... no one's called me that before, hehe..."

Videl: "Finally... about time we did something fun around here."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Dr. Ridley: *knock knock* "Goku? It is time for your check-up!"

Goku: "Come in, Dr. Ridley!"

Dr. Ridley: "Ah, Hercule! It is quite nice of you to visit Goku on these difficult times. Daily. All day long."

Hercule: "Hey, it's the least I can do for someone who helped mah honey dew and my lil' sweet pea!"

Dr. Ridley: "..."

Goku: "His wife and daughter."

Dr. Ridley: "Oh. Anyways..." *checks Goku's injuries* "Hmm... it's not looking particularly better... Yes, I'm afraid those three months are still the least it's going to take you to be able to move again, Goku."

Goku: "Really?! Aw, maaan... it's been so long since I trained!"

Korin: "Goku."

Goku: "Huh? Oh, hey, Korin! Yajirobe!"

Yajirobe: "The senzu beans are done. Here." *tosses bag of senzu beans*

Dr. Ridley: "What the...?! A talking cat?! What are you giving to my patient?!"

Hercule: "Not to worry, doc. He knows what he's doing."

Yajirobe: "Hehe... look who's still in the hospital."

Hercule: "FOR YER INFORMATION, I'm here giving Goku a visit! A champ like me can get over those measly wounds in no time! OH YEAH!"

Goku: *nom noms senzu bean* "Alright!" *powers up, breaking casts and bandages*

Dr. Ridley: *eyes wide open* "AAIIIIEEEE!"

Goku: *puts fist and palm together* "Haha! I feel as good as new! Thanks, Korin, Yajirobe! I'm gonna get back to my training, so I'll see you guys around! Oh, and thanks for all the company, Hercule!" *flies out the window*

Hercule: "WAIT, GOKU! I AIN'T KNOW YOUR ADDRESS, HOW AM I GONNA VISIT YOU NOW?! GOOKUUU!"

Dr. Ridley: "... suddenly, working with my dad in his workshop doesn't sound half bad."

Now all healed up, Goku was on his way back home, ready to greet his wife and continue his non-stop life of training! As he did this, our heroes on Namek were giving the Namekian warriors their first lesson. Prosperous progress was being accomplished everywhere, but soon, a dark and powerful force would come to ruin our heroes' peace! What dangers await our heroes in the near future? Can Fennec and the others collect all seven Dragon Balls? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Bonus Skit**_

In their search for the seven Namekian Dragon Balls, our heroes came to quite an amusing solution to help one of the villages.

Village elder: "Ooo, visitors! We don't get much of those around here!"

Fennec: "Hello, Mr. Elder. My name is Fennec, and these are Videl, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma! We come from a planet called Earth in search of your Namekian Dragon Ball-"

Village elder: "Ooo! What's that shinny green thing you got there?"

Fennec: "Oh, this...?" *takes out green chemical* "It's a hypnotizing chemical. Though, it's still a work in progress. If you consume it now, it'll have the same effects as marij-"

Village elder: "Let me try it!" *takes chemical* *drinks*

Fennec: "W-WAIT! DON'T-"

Village elder: "Whooooooa, maaaaan, dis is raaaaadical, duuuuuude! Here, have a sip of this, man!" *hands chemical to other Namekian*

Namekian: *drinks* "Oooooooh, duuuude, dis is trippin', yooo! Here, man, try!" *keeps passing on*

Fennec: "EVERYONE, PLEASE, STOP!"

Entire village: "YOOOOOOO, DUUUUUDE!"

Videl: "..." *goes in Elder's house* *comes out with Dragon Ball* "Hey, elder, you don't mind if we borrow this for a while, right?"

Village elder: "Go ahead, lil' monkey girl! It's aaaaaall yours!"

Videl: "Thanks!" *whispering* "Move it." *flies away with the team*


	19. Under His Shadow

**Author: *beating up Writer's Block* "DO YOU LIKE IT, MOTHERHUMPER?! DOES IT FEEL GOOD?! HUH?! WELL, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID A-" *notices camera* "... umm..." *puts Writer's Block away* "AUTHOR NOTE TIME!**

**So, I've been doing a bit better against my Writer's Block. I managed to type this chapter, as well as something for Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest, which I uploaded last week. And I'm already typing some future chapters, which I will happily deliver to y'all on their respective Saturdays. I've had some inspiration as my sword and shield to fight this blocky menace. In between the last chapter I typed and this one, I have: watched 22 episodes of Attack on Titan (feels fuel), watched all of Nichijou (comedy fuel), started my short break until my next quarter in school (free time), and have been reading a fantabulous 'Goku-has-a-daughter' type of fan fiction by a sir or madam with the name 'WhisperedPromises.x.' His or her fan fiction is called 'Daughter Of A Hero,' and it's just well-written, has edge-of-your-chair action, and while not the best grammar on town, it is very readable and has a colorful vocabulary. Yes, this is a shout out.  
**

**LEMME TALK 'BOUT THIS CHAPTER NOW, WHY DON'T I? Thanks to my new inspirations, you might notice more walls of text. In here, you can find suspense to the best of my abilities. It doesn't really works because anyone reading this should know right away what's happening, but I tried to make the characters' reactions as lively as possible. Comedy! Not so much on Namek, but definitely down on Earth. Character development! Because I've come to realize that, through writing, character development can become one of the most interesting, relatable, and mind-inducing things in a piece of work. And, of course, the sadistic, blood-boiling violence my works may or may not be infamous for. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do. Now, if you'll excuse me..." *grabs Writer's Block***

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Dodoria: "Lord Frieza. Zarbon and I come to report you that we are approximately one hour from reaching Planet Namek."

Frieza: *slaps tail against throne* "Excellent. I want every soldier from sectors B, C, D, and E to be ready for invasion as soon as the ship has landed. Soldiers from sector A are to divide into groups to stay in the ship and scout the near surroundings."

Zarbon: "My Lord. We will have everyone in position immediately, as you commanded."

Frieza: "Oh, and by the way... I'm certain that our rebellious monkey prince will show his nose around here soon. I want you to bring him to me as soon as he is spotted."

Zarbon: "Vegeta? He certainly will not be an issue."

Frieza: "Hmhm... don't hesitate to 'play' around with him before bringing him."

Dodoria: "Hehehe! You certainly are fit for a leader, Lord Frieza!"

**Chapter 19: Under His Shadow**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, our heroes were able to obtain five out of the seven Dragon Balls found on Planet Namek. They went from village to village, helping the inhabitants with a variety of different tasks in exchange for their trust and Dragon Balls. Reaching their sixth visited village, they were greeted by the village's elder, Elder Moori. He kindly requested our heroes to train the people in the village, seeing as they could learn a thing or two from these brave warriors (and Krillin). It had been one week since they began training, and the Namekians' progress was quite prominent. Fennec and Krillin were in charge of teaching the adults, while Gohan and Videl found themselves tutoring the children.

Fennec: "Aaand, kick!" *kicks* "Aaand, kick!" *kicks* "You have to make sure your leg is raised high enough so it hits the spot where you want to damage your opponent. It is also very dangerous to carelessly throw kicks everywhere, as the enemy could grab your leg and cause some serious damage."

Krillin: "Kicks can be potentially more powerful than punches, but it is important to keep a good balance between the two attacks. Aaand, punch!" *punches*

Moori: "I see that their training is coming through quite nicely!"

Krillin: "Oh, hey, Elder Moori! I can see a lot of potential coming from the people in this village!"

Fennec: "No wonder Piccolo was so strong! Namekians are quite an impressive race."

Moori: "I could say the same about Saiyans, Milady Fennec."

Fennec: *raises tail* *blushes* "Oh! Ehe, thanks!"

Moori: "Here, I brought you some tea. It's made from one of our special crops!"

Krillin: *takes tea cup* "Alright, thanks, Elder!" *drinks* "Wow! This tea tastes delicious! Come on, Fenn, try!"

Fennec: *takes tea cup* *drinks* "Amazing! I'm very glad we were able to visit Planet Namek! I always wondered a few things about it as a kid, but I never though-" *drops tea cup*

Krillin: "Whoa! Hey, what's wrong, Feeee..."

Moori: "Milady Fennec! Krillin?! W-What's the matter?!"

…

Gohan: "Good job, guys! Everyone's doing great!"

Videl: *holding palms forward* "Come on, Dende, you HAVE to put more force in your hands! I can barely feel these!"

Dende: "I-I-I-I'll try!" *punches Videl's palms*

Videl: "More strength! I know you Nameks can do better than this!"

Dende: "Ah… ah…! Hya!"

Dende, one of the Namekian children in the village, had some difficulties fighting in comparison to the other kids. The fact that Videl was so tough with him did not help one bit. However, that last punch shocked him immensely. He actually got past Videl's palms and he hit her square in the jaw, even twisting her head so she would be facing back! Not only that, but Videl also became completely motionless after that strike, and her pupils got extremely constricted, as if she had just seen a ghost. Dende became terrified at the thought that he could have harmed Videl this much, to the point where he was almost crying. However, when he turned to look, Gohan was equally as motionless, and he had not been hit by anything.

Dende: "A-A-Ahhh… V-V-V-Videl, I-I'm so-sorry! I really d-didn't mean to—"

Videl: "What… what… IS that…?!"

Dende: "W… what…?"

Gohan: "A-A-Aaahh… C-Can't you feel it, D-Dende…?"

Dende: "F-Feel it…? Feel what? What's going on—" *gasp* "I… I feel it…!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth…

Chi-Chi: "Ugh… It's so boring to cook just for myself! I mean, sure, the grocery expenses have gone way down, but it's too lonely!" *sigh* "Maybe… maybe I should have been nicer with Goku…"

Goku: *from outside* "Chiii-Chiiii!"

Chi-Chi: "Oh! I miss him so much, it's like I can hear his voice coming through the window! Oh, Goku!"

Goku: "Chii-Chii! I'm hooome!" *flies in through the window*

Chi-Chi: "How I miss seeing his face! And feeling his powerful muscles! Oh, we had so much fun together! If he came to me right now, I would forgive him for all those mistakes he made with our son and just…"

Goku: *right behind Chi-Chi* "Umm… Chi-Chi, I'm right here."

Chi-Chi: "What?" *turns around* "… G… Go… Goku…?"

Goku: "Yeah! Did you forget what I look like?"

Chi-Chi: "Goku… I… I… WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Goku: "Eh?"

Chi-Chi: "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW HORRIBLE IT'S BEEN LATELY?! URGH! Just look at the lawn! The grass needs to be cut, we need to do groceries, we're almost out of log, there's rats on the ceiling, I actually miss eating fish for dinner—" *gasp*

Goku: *hugs Chi-Chi* "It's OK, Chich… I'm here now…"

Chi-Chi: "Goku… I-I'm sorry… I just got a little worked up… so, uh… did you just recover? I thought it was going to be at least three months."

Goku: "No, I actually recovered a week ago, thanks to Korin's senzu beans!"

Chi-Chi: "WHAT?! And why haven't you come home since?!"

Goku: "I've been helping Dr. Brief build a space ship using the same blueprints that he used for Fennec's ship!"

Chi-Chi: "And WHYYYY have you been building a space ship?"

Goku: "So I can go to Namek!"

Chi-Chi: *slaps Goku* "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You left me for a whole year, came back to fight a bunch of aliens, stayed at the hospital for a month, and now you're leaving AGAIN?!"

Goku: "Huuuh? But, Chi-Chi, what if Gohan and the others need help?"

Chi-Chi: "Nonsense! You just want to go so you can teach our son those stupid martial arts of yours! URGH! I swear, you and that witch Fennec are just a bad influence for him! And don't even get me started on Fennec's brat!"

Goku: "Who, Videl? Yeah, Fennec and her weren't getting along too well last time I saw them... I wonder how they're doing. Maybe I can help them this time, since I'm not completely covered in casts and bandages anymore!"

Chi-Chi: "HELP THEM?! What about ME?! I'm your WIFE, REMEMBER?!"

Goku: "Don't worry, Chich! I'll just go check on Gohan and then I'll be back in no time! We'll have some great son-to-father moments, or whatever they call them!"

Chi-Chi: "So you're just going to leave like that?! What did you even come here for?! Just to tell me you were leaving me all alone again?!"

Goku: "No, I need to get some clean clothes. It's gonna be a long trip!" *runs inside at max speed* *comes out with clothes and a bowl of rice* "Ohr, murrn, des rrce ss goot [Oh, man, this rice is good]!" *swallows* "Aahh! Alright, I've gotta get back to Dr. Brief's quickly - we're almost done with the ship! I'll see you later, Chi-Chi!" *flies away*

Chi-Chi: "GOOKUUU! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! THAT RICE WASN'T FOR YOU! IT WASN'T FOR YOUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

Back on Namek, there had been nothing but silence up until now. Everyone immediately stopped doing whatever they were doing the second they felt a presence coming. This presence felt like nothing they had ever experienced. Its power was completely off the scales. Whatever it was, this thing alone was easily more powerful than the entire village combined, including our Saiyan heroes. And yet, even more frightening than the power it had, there was an evil essence that eradiated from this creature. Just by feeling it, everyone on Namek could tell that this thing was void of a heart. It was as if all the goodness from our heroes would just disintegrate once it got close to this creature. Curiosity plagued everyone's minds. They not just wanted, they NEEDED to know what was coming towards them. Some were even wondering if a creature such as this could even exist. And at the same time, they wanted it to go as far away as physically possible. If it had that much power and that much ruthlessness, there was absolutely no doubt that the monster came to cause trouble. Big trouble. They had not even met it yet, and at least half of the planet's population already wanted to give up. But their pride and courage stopped them from doing so. The Namekians were a fine race, and they would not go down without a fight. Yet, at this point, fighting was becoming the equivalent of suicide.

Fennec: "... just... just... what IS that?!"

Krillin: "N-N-Not even Vegeta was this bad! I can't imagine what kind of monster this energy belongs to!"

Fennec: "I-I'll go get the kids!"

Gohan: "V-Videl...? D-D-Do you know w-what that is...?"

Videl: "I don't WANT to know what that is, Gohan..."

Fennec: "Videl! Gohan! Everyone, gather at the village's center!"

Moori: "By the name of Guru... what kind of evil has come to torment us?!"

Dende: "Elder Moori! What's coming towards us?!"

Moori: "I do not know, my dear child... but we MUST be on our guard."

Namekian #1: "Elder! One of the eastern villages has informed us that they saw a massive space ship just fly over them! And judging by their calculations, said space ship will pass over this village as well!"

Moori: "A space ship? Ah! I can feel a number of presences accompanied by this creature! Though, none of them come even close to its power..."

Krillin: "Well, it's definitely not our space ship, then!"

Videl: *gasp* "Up there!"

Pointing towards the sky, everyone turned to look in the direction Videl was signaling. In the distance, a massive, oval-like space ship was approaching the village's skies! As it closed in proximity so did the evil presence, and it became clear for everyone to feel the hundreds of other presences in the ship. A few of these hundreds stood out, both for their phenomenal power and their undeniable evil. However, they were simply shadowed by the ungodly monster that everyone had been sensing for minutes now. Finally, the ship flew exactly over the village for a short moment, completely covering the place in shadows with its massive size. It continued further west, but was rapidly losing altitude. Soon, the ship would land, and whatever monster was inside of it would come out.

Gohan: "It's landing... The monster is landing... W-W-What do we do, Mrs. Fennec?!"

Fennec: "I... I don't know... Gohan..." *transmitter in pocket beeps* *picks up transmitter* "..."

Bulma: *through transmitter* "Fennec? Hey, some giant space ship just passed by here... Was it one of the Namekians' space ships?"

Fennec: "... no, Bulma..."

Bulma: *through transmitter* "Huh? Hey, you sound kind of gloomy. What's going on?"

Fennec: "It's... it's... a monster..."

Bulma: *through transmitter* "What? Oh, I can still see the space ship. It looks like it's landing behind that mountain."

Fennec: "Bulma, do NOT exit the ship until I arrive. I repeat, DO NOT exit the ship."

Bulma: *through transmitter* "W-What?! What's this all of a sudden! Hey, can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on-" *Fennec hangs up*

Fennec: "Everyone, stay in the village until I come back."

Videl: "I'm going to the ship, too!"

Fennec: "NO! Videl, just do as I sa-"

Videl: "I said I'm going! You couldn't do this by yourself, anyways!" *flies off*

Fennec: *gasp* "V-Videl!" *follows Videl*

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Goku: *flying* "Dr. Briiiief! I'm baaack!"

Dr. Brief: "Ah, Goku! I'm adding the final adjustments to the ship. After that, you should be good to go."

Goku: "Alright! You put a gravity control system, right?"

Dr. Brief: "Of course! It was quite simple, really. Now, as to why you would want such a device I'm quite uncertain. But, that's not my job as a scientist, I merely just make things."

Goku: "I need it so I can train and become even stronger! You always gotta keep in shape so you can be ready for the enemy whenever they show up!"

Dr. Brief: "Ready for the enemy? Why not just offer them a cup of tea? Ah, youngsters these days... I'll never understand them... Oh well."

Hercule: *hiding behind a bush* "There he is! Ah knew I'd find Goku 'round here! Man, I really should've come here before climbin' Korin's tower all over..."

Goku: "Hey, Dr. Brief, is the ship's bathroom working already?"

Dr. Brief: "I'm getting to that, there's some pipes I need to move here and there. But you can go ahead and use the house's bathroom."

Goku: "Thanks!" *runs inside Capsule Corp.*

Dr. Brief: "Hmm... Scratch? Where did that cat run off to now?" *goes searching for Scratch*

Hercule: "Alright, it's mah chance! There is no way I'm stayin' 'n that lonely house of mine fer even one more day! Planet Namek, here ah come!"

* * *

Back on Namek...

Fennec: "Videl! You should have stayed in the village! It's too risky to take too many people! What if they attack?"

Videl: "Exactly! What if they attack? Could you handle them by yourself? I don't think so, mom."

Fennec: "H... How are you so sure?! Videl, don't you trust me?"

Videl: "Do YOU trust me? Judging by all those things you didn't tell me, I'd say not."

Fennec: "Oh, please, Videl, just let it go! I'm sorry, I truly am, but we can't let that bring our relationship down!"

Videl: "Keeping secrets from your own kin is not something you just let go, mom."

Fennec: "... I...!" *constant coughing*

Videl: "Oh, great, now you're sick, too! You're gonna start slowing us down!"

Fennec: "Videl, please..." *constant coughing*

Videl: *sigh* "There, our ship is up ahead. Come on!" *flies faster*

Bulma: "URGH! One just simply can't have fun around here, can one? If I had gone with the guys, then I would have been forced to help them with a bunch of stupid favors. And this past week, I've done nothing but sit down and the same book over and over! I even memorized the entire plot already! Had Fennec told me what all the ruckus was about, then maybe I would have prepared some capsules or something! Seriously, Saiyans are just so hard to deal wi-"

Videl: *from outside* "Bulma!"

Bulma: "Huh? Videl?" *looks out the window* "Heeey!" *opens floor gate*

Videl: *flies in* "OK, just grab a Dragon Ball or two and we're out of here." *grabs three Dragon Balls*

Bulma: "Whoa, whoa, slow down for a second! What's going on? And wasn't Fennec supposed to be the one coming?"

Videl: "She's outside still, I flew here faster than her. There's no time to explain, just grab the Dragon Balls and-"

Bulma: "Hey! I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's happening!"

Videl: *sigh* "Do you see that ship out there?" *points at ship near mountain* "Something BAD is in there. OK? Now do what I said, or I'll just grab all the Dragon Balls and leave you behind!"

Bulma: "OK, fine, fine, geez! You don't need to act like such a brat!"

Videl: "Tsk!" *flies out*

Bulma: *takes capsule case* "I better take these with me as well." *takes two Dragon Balls* "Oh, God, these are heavy!" *exits ship*

Videl: "You have a vehicle or something in one of those capsules, right? Use that, cause I don't have any free hands."

Bulma: "(Did she see me take the capsules or something?!) Really, now? How about you just carry me with that tail of yours?"

Videl: "You'd get it dirty. Besides..." *grabs Dragon Ball with tail* "... it's already in use."

Bulma: "UURRGH! Why, you little...!"

Fennec: *flying* "Bulma! Videl! I'm here!" *cough* *flies down*

Bulma: "There you are, Fennec! You really need to start disciplining that kid of yours, because I'm not willing to put up with all her-"

Fennec: "Bulma, this is REALLY not the time to start talking about that. Take the Dragon Balls and I'll carry you back to the village."

Soldier #1: "I'm afraid we can't let you do that, ladies!"

Fennec: "Huh?! Oh, no, they're here already!"

Soldier #2: "Looks like you already did a HUGE part of our work for us! Now hand those pretty orbs over!"

Without any advice, a pair of soldiers appeared before our heroes! Clearly, they were allies, or more possibly minions of whatever monster was in the ship. And from what they said, our heroes could instantly deduce that that monster and his troops came to Namek to gather all seven Dragon Balls! One way or another, that thing got hold of the information about the Namekian Dragon Balls. Could it maybe be linked with Vegeta? A flood of answers and questions came with the mere appearance of these two soldiers, but they themselves were the issue now. If these two reported to their leader and told it about a pair of Saiyans with five out of seven Dragon Balls on hand, our heroes were as good as dead. Or even worse, they could be enslaved, or tortured, or raped, etc. No one knew the kind of things this monster would do to our heroes. With that in mind, Fennec and Videl's priority became obvious: those two had to die.

As quick as lightning, Videl flew behind one of the two soldiers. She elbowed his spine with tremendous force, and the cracking sound that followed was a clear sign that his back was wrecked. Not giving him a chance to fully compute the absurd pain he was feeling, Videl yet again attacked by kicking the soldier on the same spot she had just hit. This second attack completely dismantled every bone in the soldier's back, and it caused his body to bent almost exactly 180 degrees backward. The back of the soldier's head was now in contact with his upper legs. Just to ensure his death, Videl punched his jaw with immense power, to the point where the potency of the strike ripped some of the skin off the soldier's neck. With a dislocated jaw, a badly wounded neck, and a twisted body, the first soldier's corpse fell to the sea below.

The second soldier was greatly on the offensive, using a laser gun attached to his glove to shoot at Fennec. She knew she could defeat this guy in no time; just by feeling their Ki, Fennec and Videl could tell that they were miles above these two soldiers. Heck, not even the Namekians would have an issue fighting them. Then Fennec remembered reading that exorbitant number of presences inside the ship before it landed. It seemed that this monster's army was all about quantity over quality. There were two or three other Kis in particular besides the leader's, but thankfully they were not close by. Fennec simply dodged all of the soldier's lasers, waiting for the perfect moment to counter. Suddenly, the soldier's laser gun began overheating, and it shot lasers no more. The soldier was now hovering in front of our heroes' ship, unable to keep on the offensive. Seeing this as the right moment, Fennec shot a powerful Ki blast at him. However, for some reason, her vision had become blurry and shaky. The problem was not her glasses, she was seeing just fine with them an hour ago. It could have been related to the constant coughing she was suffering from earlier. Due to this imparity, Fennec's projectile was slightly out of target, and the soldier was able to dodge it. Instead of hitting him, the Ki blast broke through the ship's window and hit the back, causing an explosion that damaged part of the engine beyond repair!

Fennec suddenly felt the already high tension turn three times as strong. What had she done? That one mistake was going to cost everyone big time. Their ship - their only ticket out of Planet Namek - was gone in an instant. Unless some miracle happened, Fennec, alongside the rest of our heroes, were going to be stuck on Planet Namek from now on! And it was all her fault. If she had not been sick, Fennec might have actually hit her target no problem. Maybe she should have used a much safer strategy. Heck, maybe she should have just let Videl take care of him as well. But it was far too late to do any of these things now. Fennec just stood there, stupefied by her staggering mistake. Bulma also stared at the ship in disbelief, though she did not have to deal with the extreme pressure and guilt Fennec was going through. The only one not shocked enough to do something was Videl. She flew in front of the second soldier and wrapped her tail around his neck. She strangled him for a few seconds, and then she threw him directly at Fennec. The Saiyaness was able to react just in time to finish him off. When the soldier was right in front of her, Fennec side-palmed him on his temple, destroying a crucial part of his brain and sending him flying towards the water. With that attack, they were certain he was dead.

Fennec: "Alright... they're not a problem anymore."

Videl: "Look at what you've DONE!"

Fennec: "Ah! V-Videl, I-I..."

Videl: "You're sorry?! Is that all you can say?! Well, saying you're sorry won't fix the mess you just caused, mom!"

Fennec: "But... But I really am sorry! If I can help repair the ship in any way, I'll-"

Bulma: *examining ship* "Noooo... It's completely broken! I need mithril and mercury to fix it, but I already ran a digital scan of the planet's surface and zero percent of both these elements can be found!" *begins crying* "I don't wanna be stuck here foreveeeeer! Weeeeh!"

Videl: "Well, there's your answer! If you weren't sick, you wouldn't have slowed us down so much and we would have been out of here before those two came in! This is ALL your fault!"

Fennec: *kneels down* *cough* "Videl... I'm begging you... forgive me..." *constant coughing*

Videl: "Stop beating around the bush! You better find a way to repair this ship, or I'll hate you forever!" *goes to pick up Dragon Balls* "Not like I already don't..."

Bulma: "I-I, uhh..." *takes out hover bike capsule* *grabs Dragon Ball* "W-We need to go, Fennec!" *throws capsule*

Fennec: *kneeling down still* *sobbing* "..." *wipes tear off face* *cough* "... my own daughter... hates me..."

The words Videl said resonated through Fennec's head like a cataclysmic storm. Her daughter - the person she was willing to give up everything in life for - hated her. These words caused all kinds of intrusive thoughts to revolt around Fennec's mind. She even began questioning if it was worth living still! But then she thought, and realized she could not afford dying. As powerful as she was, Videl was still only five years old, and even if she was full of hatred, she was her daughter. Fennec had to live on to continue protecting Videl, no matter the cost. Not to mention, Hercule was still alive, and he probably was eagerly waiting for them to come back. And then there were her friends, both the alive and deceased, that meant something to her. Even if she was going through the hardest time in her life, Fennec could do anything but die now. She stood up, grabbed the remaining Dragon Balls, and followed Videl back to the village. All whilst wiping the final tears off her face. Is there any hope left for Videl to reconcile with Fennec? And what dangers await our heroes with the arrival of this mysterious monster? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Bonus Skit_**

Before leaving for Chi-Chi's, Goku was helping Dr. Brief with the space ship he would be using to go to Namek.

Goku: *carrying giant metal piece* "Where do you want me to put this, Dr. Brief?"

Dr. Brief: "A little bit to the left... no, no, the other left! Alright, now up just a smith... aaaaand... there!"

Goku: "Whew! Man, building space ships is harder than I thought!"

Dr. Brief: "Not to worry, Goku! We're almost done with it."

Mrs. Brief: "Gookuuuu! Honeyyyyy! I brought y'all some teaaaa!"

Goku: "Gee, thanks, Mrs. Brief!" *drinks tea* "Aah! This tea is the best! You're the best, Mrs. Brief!"

Mrs. Brief: "I'm glad you like it, Goku!"

Dr. Brief: "Thanks, honey! Say, Goku, wasn't there someone you needed to visit as soon as you left the hospital?"

Goku: "Someone to visit? Let me think..."

Dr. Brief: *drinks tea* "Wonderful as always! You're the best wife a man could ask for."

Goku: "Wife... wife..."

*silence*

Goku: *flying* "Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP..."


	20. Mournful Thoughts

**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME?! Yes. The few chapters of both this and Lost Origin that I've typed lately are averaging 5,000 words. Hot damn, that's a nice improvement. Right, you might start noticing that not a lot of actual events will occur in the chapters from now on, at least not enough events to justify the amount of words. Instead, we are going to dig deep into everyone's minds and start building some connections. Don't get me wrong, there are still going to be events, action scenes, tragedies, all those sort of things. But they will have more detail and time put into them.**

**This chapter will be all about sacrifices and memories. And I'm not talking just about Fennec and Videl, as you are about to find out on the little pre-chapter right down here. Some of you smart kids and people with a good memory might be able to figure a few things out, but if not, just let the story flow. Now, let me see if I can answer some review questions...**

**All the people waiting for Fennec to die... JESUS, what'd she do to you so you wanna see her die so much? D: ... I'm not saying what will happen to her, but it just amazes me how the first thing that comes to people's mind is her death.**

**Goku doesn't curse. Oh, that was a DBZ Abridge reference :P ... And actually, Goku calls Frieza a bastard at least once in their fight. Besides, 'crap' is a pretty soft word, compared to its S-Counterpart. Don't worry, though, Goku will never use any big words in this fan fiction. No one in particularly will, but specially not Goku.**

**K, done. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**To Be Born Anew**

Ship computer: "Approaching destination: Planet Namek. Landing sequence imminent."

Vegeta: "... hm. Frieza's here already."

Ship computer: "Landing sequence commencing. 10... 9..."

Vegeta: "...!" *holds hand against chest* "AAH... AAAHHH!"

Ship computer: "... 8... 7... 6..."

Vegeta: "W... What's this all of a sudden?! It feels like my heart is about to rip out of my chest...! AAAHHHH!"

Ship computer: "... 5... 4... 3..."

Vegeta: "GGRRR... Not now of all times...!"

Ship computer: "... 2... 1..." *ship lands, creating huge crater*

Vegeta: "GGAAAAAHHHH!"

**Chapter 20: Mournful Thoughts**

Last time on To Be Born Anew, a new, unknown thread (well, unknown to them) arrived at Planet Namek! This creature had easily the highest power our heroes had ever felt in their lives. And just by sensing it, they could tell its heart was pure evil. Soon after the creature's ship landing, Fennec and Videl went to take Bulma and the Dragon Balls back to the village. However, just before they could return, a pair of soldiers that came from the enemy ship appeared and demanded that the Dragon Balls be given to them! The Saiyanii quickly defeated them, but due to a mistake, Fennec accidentally destroyed our heroes' ship! Now, with no means to return to Earth, our heroes gathered back at Elder Moori's village.

Gohan: "Hey, I see Videl! And I think that's Fennec way back there!"

Krillin: "Great, they're back! Wait, where's Bulma?"

Bulma: *riding hover bike* "Heeeeeey!"

Krillin: "There she is! Whew, I'm glad everyone's safe."

Videl: "Gohan!" *lands* "I got the Dragon Balls back. Here, catch." *tosses Dragon Ball at Gohan*

Bulma: "WE got the Dragon Balls back, thank you!"

Fennec: *lands* "Hey, everyone... Did... anything happen while we were gone?"

Krillin: "Nothing happened HERE, but we do have some bad news."

Moori: "We have just received a communication from an Elder in a northern village. It appears his village was just invaded by a group of soldiers looking for their Dragon Ball!"

Videl: "They're already in the villages?!"

Moori: "It appears that way. It was horrible... They ransacked every house looking for it. After not finding anything, their leader personally appeared to interrogate the elder. That monster threatened him that if they did not give up their Dragon Ball, their village would be slaughtered."

Fennec: "Northern village... but, we already went there before! We helped them out with some crops, and then they were more than happy to lend us their Dragon Ball! Since they don't have the Dragon Ball anymore, does that mean..."

Moori: "I'm afraid so... I could hear the agonizing screams of everyone in the village, from young children to the wise elderly. Finally, I heard the Elder's painful yell for a fraction of a second, and then communication was lost."

Fennec: "No... so... is this our fault...? If we hadn't taken the Dragon Balls, then maybe they could still..."

Krillin: "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Fenn! They would have probably attacked either way, so it's not our fault!"

Bulma: "That's horrible... Wait, did he tell you anything about their leader?"

Moori: "Yes, the Elder was able to give me some basic details about it. It was a short, reptilian-like creature. It had pink and white skin with a pair of black horns and a purple crystal on its head."

Fennec: "... wait..."

Moori: "Its eyes were blood red, and it had a high-pitched, almost demonic voice. It was sitting on some sort of floating throne the whole time, barely moving a muscle. And all the soldiers referred to it as 'Lord Frieza.'"

Fennec: "NO! No, not Frieza. NOT FRIEZA. It CAN'T be him, it just can't be! Elder Moori, are you ABSOLUTELY sure the northern Elder said 'Frieza?!'"

Moori: "Huh?! Y-Yes, I am absolutely certain, Milady Fennec! I was giving the Elder my full attention during that communication!"

Gohan: "What's wrong, Mrs. Fennec? Do you know who that is?"

Fennec: "Yes... yes I do... It's Frieza... He's the one who took control of Planet Vegeta, and caused the lives of every Saiyan on the planet to become a living hell..."

Krillin: "What?! No way! This guy's so powerful he could take over the entire Saiyan race?!"

Fennec: "Dad used to tell me everything that Frieza did back in the day. I was only three at the time, but I still remember some of the dreadful stories I was told... I only saw him in person once, but once is all the times you need to remember his despicable appearance. That 'thing' feels nothing but disgust towards everything it kills... Almost 70 percent of the Saiyan population was forced to go from planet to planet, cleaning them out of all their inhabitants. North Western Saiyans like Vegeta and his family enjoyed it, but Saiyans from other regions like my own were on the brink of insanity."

Bulma: "So that means Raditz wasn't telling us the whole story when he came to Earth!"

Fennec: "That fool didn't know better... Real Saiyans enjoy a good fight, not a merciless onslaught! My dad was lucky enough to be put into a scientific research group, thanks to his superior knowledge on chemistry. All I know today is thanks to him. Unfortunately, I can't say my mom and the rest of my family had the same luck..."

Dende: "Milady Fennec... I-I'm sorry to hear that..."

Fennec: "Thanks, Dende... Saying Frieza's evil is an understatement. He represents everything that is despised and feared throughout this universe. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be involved with the destruction of Planet Vegeta! However, as much as I'd love to see him as nothing but a corpse, fighting Frieza is simply not an option. We HAVE to escape from him. Otherwise... we will die."

Videl: "... and there's yet one more thing you 'forgot' to tell us about. What makes you think waiting until now to tell us about Frieza was a good idea?!"

Fennec: "I-I didn't know we'd ever have to face him! Telling you about him would have done nothing but give you nightmares!"

Videl: "Nightmares?! It would have WARNED us and kept us on our toes! Besides, how do you suppose we escape from Frieza now?! It's not like we have a ship anymore!"

Krillin: "Wait, what?!"

Videl: "She shot a Ki blast at the ship and the engine blew up! Now there's no way for us to get out of here!"

Fennec: "It was an ACCIDENT! Do you really think I would do something like that on pur-"

Moori: "I believe this is not the time for arguments, ladies and gentlemen. However, if what Milady Fennec tells us is true, there is no doubt that Frieza and his men will be looking to eradicate everyone on the face of Namek. That maniac could even be willing to destroy this entire planet if he felt like it."

Dende: "So, does that mean we have to abandon Planet Namek, Elder?"

Moori: "We... well, you will."

Dende: "W-W-What do you mean, Elder?"

Moori: "I mean that I cannot come with you."

Gohan: "What?! No, there's no way we're leaving you behind, Elder! You have to come with us!"

Moori: "I have long made up my mind, child. Visitors from Earth, I believe your abilities are astonishing, and in this past week you have all proven your worth to us. I trust that you will take good care of this..." *takes out Dragon Ball*

Krillin: "The sixth Dragon Ball!" *receives Dragon Ball*

Moori: "I also trust you with the fate of the children of this village. I request that you take all of these young souls to a safe place outside of this planet. As for us adults, we will do our best to distract Frieza and his men for as long as possible."

Dende: "WHAT?! But, Elder, what if you don't make it?!"

Moori: "We won't make it. I have already accepted my fate, and chosen to die honorably today. But you, Dende... You and the rest of the children here have merely begun your lives, and have bright futures ahead of you. Not to worry, you are all in good hands."

Namekian #2: "Elder! All the people in the village are ready for battle."

Moori: "Excellent. We must stay on the defensive regardless of the circumstances."

Fennec: "Elder Moori, y-you don't have to do this! If we hurry, we can all escape before Frieza spots us!"

Moori: "No, Milady Fennec. Once I make a decision, there is no turning back for me. Frieza's energy can be felt approaching this direction already. It is too late to back down."

Dende: "Elder Moori, no..."

Moori: "Go, my children! Do not leave the side of Milady Fennec or her friends, no matter what happens. Oh, and one more thing. The seventh Dragon Ball is with the Eldest Namek, Guru. Go to him and then you will have all seven Dragon Balls. We cannot allow such powerful artifacts to fall in the wrong hands!"

Dende: "I-I-I know the way to get to Guru's home! But..."

Moori: "No buts, Dende. A Namek must never back down. Milady Fennec, it was a pleasure meeting you and your Earthling friends. I bid you farewell."

Fennec: "You too, Elder..."

Videl: "... Let's go." *flies off*

Group of Namekian kids: "We'll miss you, Elder!" *follow Videl*

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Goku: "So, uh... Dr. Brief, how much longer will it take to finish the ship?"

Dr. Brief: "Just be patient, Goku. There is one more crucial part of the ship that is still not finished yet!"

Goku: "Aahh... OK..."

Hercule: *hiding in closet* "Alright, I mehnaged to sneak in! Now I just gotta wait for the scientist guy to finish the ship, and then I'll be on mah way to Namek! Ah just hope Goku doesn't mind..."

_20 minutes later..._

Hercule: "Good darn, what 's takin' him so long?!"

Goku: "Eeeehhh... Dr. Brief...?"

Dr. Brief: "Wait just a little bit longer, Goku!"

Goku: "Fiiine... What's that 'crucial part' that's still not finished, anyways?"

Dr. Brief: "Why, the coffee machine, of course!"

Goku: "WHAT?! Dr. Brief, I don't need a coffee machine! My friends could be waiting for my help out there in space!"

Dr. Brief: "You don't need a coffee machine? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! Everyone needs a coffee machine!"

Goku: *sigh* "Is the coffee machine the only thing that's missing?"

Dr. Brief: "Uh, yes?"

Goku: "So we can actually start the ship now, right?"

Dr. Brief: "Well, yeah, but you wouldn't be able to drink coffee every morning!"

Goku: "It's OK, I think I'll manage to make it without it. Now please, Dr., my friends are waiting for me!"

Dr. Brief: "Ah... fine, just do as you please. Youngsters these days, how do they manage to wake up without a sip of coffee?"

Obliging to Goku's request, Dr. Brief went to Capsule Corp.'s main operations room to proceed with the launch process. Goku sat comfortably on the pilot chair, waiting for the countdown to begin. He was very excited about going to Namek and meet up with his friends and son, as well as getting to meet Piccolo's people. Of course he, like everyone else on Earth, was oblivious to the fact that Planet Namek was currently under the invasion of Lord Frieza! However, regardless of whether Goku was aware of this or not, he was going to train to the fullest using the gravity control system that Dr. Brief installed onto his ship. After a short while, the ship's countdown began.

Hercule: "Wait a minute... where's mah wallet...?! OH NO, IT MUST'VE FELL ON MAH WAY IN HERE! I have to-"

Ship computer: "Commencing countdown for launch operation. 10... 9... 8..."

Goku: "Yaaaaay!"

Hercule: "CRAP! WAIT, WAIT, DON' START THE SHIP YET!" *tries to open closet's door* "C'MON, OPEN!"

Ship computer: "... 7... 6... 5... 4..."

Hercule: "IT'S STUCK! AAAAAHHHH! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Ship computer: "... 3... 2... 1... launch operation initiated."

Hercule: *opens closet door* "THERE!" *ship shakes violently* "WAAAAHHH!" *is sent crashing against every wall*

Goku: *hears constant banging* "Man, this launch sure is rough!"

* * *

Back on Namek, after his landing, Vegeta had been forced to stay inside his space pod for quite some time now. There was an unbearable pain coming from his chest! It felt as if his heart had turned into a flaming heart with glass shards stuck to it while an army of maggots formed around his veins and ate away at them, all the while a massive spinning drill from outside was ripping through his ski-basically, it hurt like hell. Space pods never had soft landings, but this was absolutely ridiculous! There was no way this pain came from the landing; something else must have caused this sudden event. Whatever it was, Vegeta needed to find the source and cure it, or else it could turn into a life-or-death issue. However, this furious, sanity-threatening pain prevented Vegeta from doing something as simple as moving his legs! All the Saiyan prince was capable of doing was holding his hand against his chest, whilst screaming in excruciating pain at the top of his lungs. And then after some time, just as spontaneous as it came, the pain was gone.

Not once in his life time had Vegeta been so thankful for anything. Finally, the pain was gone, thank the Heavens and all the gods that dwell on them. During that torture, Vegeta had a flashback to his visit on Earth, and how he was nearly annihilated by a pair of 5-year-old Great Apes. It was the same sensation that said "I'm going to die here and now, and there is no way in hell I'm getting out of this one." He also saw his entire life flash through his eyes. He saw King Vegeta and Queen Rosicheena staring down at the first heir of the throne. He saw his younger brother, Tarble, getting badly beaten by a group of Saibamen, revealing how much of a weakling he truly was. He saw his mother cry tears of sorrow in front of him, right before informing him that she would "escape to look for a brighter future." He saw Tarble get exiled in one of the space pods at the royal station, because it was humiliating for a heir of the King to have such a miserable power level. He saw one of Frieza's man telling him how Planet Vegeta had been consumed by an asteroid and how there were no survivors, then he proceeded to strangle the news-bringer. He saw the look of hundreds of people in Frieza's station, cowering in fear at the mere sight of the Prince of All Saiyans. And then he saw Nappa. That was reason enough for Vegeta to slap himself before he remembered anything beyond that point.

Seeing all of these flashbacks got Vegeta in a thinking mood. It had been over a decade since the last time he saw his father, the King of All Saiyans. He was a powerful warrior and a strong leader, maybe even a little ruthless, which was perfectly fine in Vegeta's eyes. King Vegeta was the only man Vegeta ever actively admired. The entirety of Planet Vegeta laid their trust on him, and every Saiyan warrior looked up to him. Then Vegeta remembered the words Fennec had spoken back on Planet Earth. She mentioned there being different sectors of Planet Vegeta, sectors that were not under King Vegeta's realm of control. In these different sectors, cultures varied from each other, apparently each having a much different mentality than what Vegeta was used to. To his knowledge, every member of the Saiyan race was a proud warrior that showed no mercy to their opponent, and all they would desire was to become the strongest. Through Vegeta's stubborn eyes, any Saiyan who did not qualify all of these traits was not a true Saiyan warrior, and they deserved to be humored by all of the "real Saiyans." It was then that Vegeta thought back of all the Saiyans that qualified as disgraceful.

The first to stand out of the lot was Goku, or more correctly Kakarot. Was he proud? Yes, Kakarot was confident of his abilities. However, he very clearly showed signs of mercy towards his opponents. He was willing to let Raditz escape; he fought Nappa to try and convince him to give up, not to kill him; he even showed mercy towards the prince himself, allowing him to escape certain death from his friend Krillin. Kakarot also had a family he cared for, friends he cherished, and a planet he was willing to protect with his life. Compared to that, gaining power was way low on Kakarot's priority list. So with these qualities, that clown of Kakarot would classify as a pathetic low-class warrior. And yet, this pathetic low-class warrior was able to keep up with Vegeta's skills and abilities, and even came close to defeating him, had it not been for the fact that Kakarot did not have his tail anymore. Scientifically, these two had equal amounts of Saiyan DNA flowing through their veins, and Kakarot proved to be a formidable adversary.

Secondly, Vegeta thought of that unexpected, scientific, slightly sadistic Saiyaness of Fennec. Was she proud? Sort of. Fennec knew she was not weak, certainly, but she seemed to have a remorse towards Vegeta and Saiyans like him rather than be proud of herself. Was she merciless? Fennec was not merciless, Fennec was brutal. Throughout the battle, Vegeta noticed that Fennec was not anxious to kill the everlasting crap out of everyone. Instead, she was extremely hostile towards anyone and anything who directly threatened her or what she cared for - she was only being defensive and protective. If Vegeta and Nappa had left Earth soon after their arrival, Fennec would have probably let them go peacefully and she could have cared less about harming them. And as for the things she cared for, Fennec was very clearly thinking about her daughter's safety the entire time. She also showed extreme distress when her allies were slaughtered, and she was obviously also fighting to defend Planet Earth. Just like Kakarot, Fennec would classify as a pathetic low-class warrior. But Vegeta would never forget all the damage she was able to cause to him and Nappa. Pathetic low-class warriors could never even dream of getting a scratch on a top-class warrior like Vegeta. Fennec was able to put a lot more than just a scratch on him.

The next person that came to mind was Vegeta's shameful excuse of a brother, Tarble. Was he proud? Saying he was would be the equivalent of a bad joke. That kid did not have the pride or confidence to show his superiority to a single, inexperienced Saibaman. If he could not fight just that, maybe there was no superiority to speak of. Was he merciless? Tarble came crying to King Vegeta once because he accidentally bumped into a girl and made her drop her books, telling him how he helped her but he still felt bad. God no, that idiot was not merciless. Despite all the beatings he took from his brother, Tarble still cared for Vegeta like any good sibling would (but not how a Saiyan would). Every day, Tarble made sure to tell King Vegeta and Rosicheena how much he loved them, which got some pitiful looks from the King's face. Tarble wanted to be stronger, but only so he could help protect those he cared for, not just for the sake of gaining power. No matter how much the idea disgusted him, Vegeta had to admit that Tarble was a pure Saiyan, and wherever he was, he still belonged to the royal family.

One last person in particular was part of Vegeta's list. The Queen of All Saiyans - Queen Rosicheena, and his mother - would have, by his definition, classified as a pathetic low-class warrior. Was she proud? No. Even if she was strong, Rosicheena never gave mind to her strength, and it was known by some that she much preferred to avoid a fight. Was she merciless? More than likely not. The only time Vegeta saw his mother fight was one time when she was training with Tarble. She was trying for him to at least get a good hit on her and prove that the kid was not an absolute waste, which in the end it turned out he was. Seeing them fight, Vegeta saw how Rosicheena was not as much as willing to try, and she was intentionally leaving a lot of openings for Tarble to come in and attack. If she had trained him like a real Saiyan warrior would, Tarble would have been clinging to dear life within seconds. Perhaps the Queen would have been much less forgiving with an actual enemy, but unless she magically reappeared, that was an answer we shall never know. Vegeta was always observant on how many times the Queen would be away from the King's side, and she would instead seek solitude somewhere quiet in the castle's dwelling grounds. She would ponder over many subjects, none that Vegeta ever bothered to ask for. Regardless of what these subjects were, it was clear that Queen Rosicheena suffered from depression. No Saiyan warrior should have a heart so fragile that depression would come even close to being a problem. But this fragile woman, this weak Saiyaness was his mother, and the partner the King himself chose to aid him on his ruling of their people.

A flurry of other examples flooded Vegeta's mind. As much as he hated to think about him, he remembered how Nappa would occasionally show slight hints of softness towards some individuals. Kakarot's brat, Gohan, very clearly worried for everyone around him, and just wanted the fighting to stop. Fennec's brat, Videl, cared at least for her equally-aged friend, and not once showed joy for being stronger than someone. When Planet Vegeta was still around, Vegeta would occasionally see some Saiyans worry about their families, their allies, and show affection towards others. All of these people failed to fit Vegeta's description of a true Saiyan warrior, but even he had to admit that they had a place in the Saiyan race. What if his ideas and knowledge on Saiyans were bogus? What if there was more to the Saiyan race than his eyes allowed him to see? What if he was wrong? No. No, that could not be it. There was no way he was wrong. Why? Because...

Vegeta: "I am the Prince of ALL SAIYANS!"

Cui: "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that a million times already!"

* * *

Back at Elder Moori's village...

Everyone: *absolute silence* "..."

Namekian #2: *heavy breathing* "..."

Random bird: *chirps* "Baah!" *flies away*

Moori: "... they're here."

In the distance, Elder Moori and the rest of the Namekians in the village could feel a group of Kis incoming. There were about two dozens of weak ones, enemies that the Namekians would not have much trouble with, thanks to the short training they received from Fennec and the others. However, there were three Kis completely out of the Namekians' leagues. Two of them were about equal in power, and they both were easily five times more powerful than any of the Namekians in the village. The final Ki belonged to that monster, who they now knew as Frieza. Its power made the other two feel like simple ants on the ground, and it easily had enough energy to destroy the entire planet! They were approaching at incredible speeds, the dozens of soldiers trying as hard as they could to keep up, while the three "leaders" were not even breaking a sweat. In less than a minute, the soldiers and their terrifying commander hovered over the Namekian village, and slowly descended to greet the inhabitants.

Moori: "Who are you and why have you come to our planet?"

Frieza: "Oh? Not even a simple 'hello?' That is quite unexpected coming from someone of such a serene and docile species."

Moori: "Answer!"

Frieza: "Well, if you're in such a hurry to die, I will not hesitate you. I am the Overlord of this universe and the most powerful being alive. I am Lord Frieza. Me and my comrades here have come for a little something called a 'Dragon Ball.' Would you be so kind to hand it to us?"

Moori: "Dragon Ball... I don't know what you're talking about!"

Frieza: "Hmhm, playing dumb, I see... Find it."

Group of soldier: "Yes, sir!" *ransack every house*

Moori: "You're all just wasting your time! There is no such thing as a 'Dragon Ball' in this village! Now leave this world peacefully and no lives will be harmed!"

Dodoria: "I don't think you understand what Lord Frieza is telling you! We know you have a Dragon Ball, so you better hand it over before things get ugly!"

Soldier #1: "Sir, Lord Frieza, sir! We searched every single house in this village, but it appears the Dragon Ball is nowhere to be found!"

Frieza: "They're hiding it. If they're not going to go the easy route and tell us where it is, then I assume we will simply have to beat the information out of them."

At these words, all of Frieza's soldiers - save for the fat pink one and the green pretty boy - got in rows and aimed their laser guns at the Namekians! The soldiers began shooting at their target, certain that that would be enough torture to get some information. To their surprise, all of the Namekians - even the elderly Elder Moori - swiftly dodged all their attacks! After dodging hundreds of shots, the Namekians went into the offensive and rapidly attacked all of the soldiers! In just a few minutes, one by one, the two dozen soldiers were defeated and could fight no more! Elder Moori and his allies got back in their original formation and stood strong against Frieza's forces.

Frieza: "Well, well. It seems like the little green men have some fight in them after all."

Moori: "I will repeat myself! There is no 'Dragon Ball' in this village! Leave now or we will be forced to use force again!"

Zarbon: "My Lord Frieza, shall Dodoria and myself take care of this minor problem?"

Dodoria: "Yeah, these guys need a real opponent to show them who's boss!"

Frieza: "Very well. Just make sure that the old coop is still alive once you're done. He's the one that will tell us where the Dragon Ball is."

Zarbon: "But of course, Lord Frieza. We will not disappoint you."

Moori: "Ggrrr! Everyone, get ready!"

Frieza's right and left henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon, walked towards the Namekians. The two of them had menacingly evil grins plastered on their faces, as if they were confident that dealing with the Namekians would be no problem at all. And indeed, it was no problem at all. Dodoria charged forward, being the offensive power house that he was, and began causing severe damage to a great deal of the Namekian warriors! They tried their hardest to defend against his attacks, but the pink aliens was just too fast and strong, despite how much extra weight he undoubtedly had. The rest of the Namekians went on the offensive towards Zarbon, who simply evaded and blocked all of their attacks with ease. After carefully examining their strategies and fighting methods, Zarbon used the tools most fit for the situation to counter attack. With Dodoria's relentless brutality and Zarbon's unmatched cunning, all of the Namekians (with the exception of Elder Moori) fell lifeless on the harsh soil.

Frieza: "Do pardon my henchmen, they simply get a bit carried away when they start their murdering. Now, if you would be so kin-" *scouter beeps* "Hm? There are a group of relatively high power levels to the east."

Zarbon: *reads own scouter* "It appears so. Could there be more Namekians on their way here?"

Moori: *badly beaten* "(That must be Milady Fennec and the others! Those devices on their heads... they can track Kis with them! If I can get rid of them...!) HYA!" *shoots small Ki blasts at all of the scouters on sight*

Dodoria: "What the...?! Why, you little!"

Moori: "The Dragon Ball..." *panting* "... is not here... not with us..." *coughs blood* "... Someone else... has already taken it... and you... will never be able... to gather them all...!"

Frieza: "... Dodoria."

Dodoria: "Yes, Lord Frieza?"

Frieza: "You know where the signal came from. After them."

Dodoria: "Hehe! With pleasure!" *flies east*

Frieza: "And as for you..." *points finger at Elder Moori*

Moori: "Ggrr...!"

Frieza: "... lights out."

Faster than the eye could see, a small beam was shot from Frieza's finger. It pierced right through Elder Moori's head, bringing an instant dead to the wise Namekian! Far to the east, our heroes could feel as their Namekian comrades' Kis faded one by one. They all wanted to come back and fight, but deep inside they knew that would have been the most foolish decision. All they could do was move forward. Can our heroes take the Namekian children, the Dragon Balls, and themselves to safety? And what is the meaning of Vegeta's sudden suffering? Stay tuned for the answers on the next To Be Born Anew!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Bonus Skit_**

In one of Frieza's invasion to one of Namek's villages, he finds an interesting group of individuals.

Frieza: "Why, hello there. I am Lord Frieza, and I am here to claim an object known as a ' Dragon Ba-"

Village elder: "Yooooo, lil' reptile dude! Welcome to Namek, man!"

Frieza: "What? I demand more respect towards the absolute Overlord of the unive-"

Village elder: "Chill out, maaaan! It's all fine and dandy on the neighborhood! Here, have a sip of this rrrraaadical drink!" *hands Fennec's chemical*

Frieza: "Is this man intoxicated? Search the village!" *soldiers search the village*

Soldier #2: "Sir! It appears there is no Dragon Ball in this village, sir!"

Frieza: "Are you certain?"

Soldier: "I am absolutely certain, Lord Frieza!"

Frieza: "Then we are out of here." *blows village up*


End file.
